Great Expectations
by lynnsieishere
Summary: A love story between Don and his new girl Aubrey, flashbacks showing their relationship growing to the present time.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Set Fire to the Rain _by _Adele_

**Chapter One**

_I let if fall, my heart  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it._

I had been over to Don's house several times before. Since we started seeing each other I had never met his father before. I had heard that he was a drunk and Don would show up at my house with a black eye or go missing for a couple days because his dad grounded him. He was already stressed about football and the pressure his dad put on him to be as good as he once was, and I was worried that it would become too much for him. I would never bother him with a text or phone call unless he asked to see me, because I didn't want to put more stress on him than he needed.

I pulled up to his house and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath before knocking and waited for him to answer. A couple seconds later he opened the door with a big smile on his face. "Hey baby," he said hugging me tight and pulling me inside, shutting the door.

"Hi there," I said smiling big and hugging him back. We hadn't seen each other in a couple days because he was busy, I finally got a call today and was excited to spend time with him.

"I've missed you like crazy," he stated pulling away and taking my hand. He paused and looked around for a second.

"I missed you too," I said smiling, watching him look around. I wondered what was wrong and gave him a curious look.

"Go up to my room, I'll be there in a second." He said looking upstairs then back to me with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay," I hestitated, not sure whether to obey or ask him what was wrong. I walked up to his room like he told me to and sat on his bed, kicking off my shoes and taking off my sweater, leaving it hanging on the chair in front of the desk he had on the opposite side of the room.

I suddenly heard noise downstairs. It wasn't quiet but loud. It sounded like his dad, deep and southern. A couple minutes later Don walked upstairs and into his bedroom. I watched him walk in and shut the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked earnestly seeing him rubbing his jaw like he had gotten a punch in the face.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He offered a faint smile and sat down next to me on the bed. I put my hand on his leg and looked at him, shifting the way I was sitting so I was facing him.

"Your dad?" I asked watching his eyes as they shifted to my hand, then to me.

He nodded again and put his hand over mine. "He's just drunk."

"….Can I meet him?"

"What?" he asked surprised. "You… wanna meet him?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay… I guess." He stood up and took my hand. "—Just, try not to say anything stupid."

I smiled up at him. "Say something stupid to a drunk, angry man?"

He smiled back at me before leading me down the stairs. We stood in the middle of the living room, looking through the door that led into the kitchen and other side of the house. I stood in silence and waited as he called his dad into the room. "Dad," he called, "There's someone I want you to meet."

I got nervous all of a sudden. I saw his dad walk in, he was wearing a wife beater and jeans with a beer bottle in his hand. "Who's this?" he asked studying me from head to toe.

I gave a polite smile. "I'm Aubrey, nice to meet you." I stepped a little closer and put my hand out for a handshake.

"This is my dad, Charlie," Don muttered.

His dad looked at me again and gestured his beer bottle toward me, ignoring my hand. "She's hot. Did you fuck her yet?"

I put my hand back at my side when he didn't return my handshake. I crinkled my eyebrows and stayed quiet, wondering if he was actually asking the question or if I had heard him wrong. Don rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dad, really?….No."

"Surprise, surprise," Charlie scoffed, "Can't hang on to the damn football, and now can't get a girl in bed."

I glanced at Don from Charlie and saw his jaw clench. "Let's go," Don said quietly, taking my hand again then turning to the stairs.

"That's right, go fuck your little piece of ass!" he said loudly.

Don took a deep breath before turning to me. "Go to my room," he ordered. He pushed me gently in the direction of the stairs then turned to face Charlie who stood in the same place. "You don't talk about her like that." He sounded angry and his voice was firm.

"What're you gonna do about it? You can't tackle for shit, that's for sure," he said with a low chuckle.

"Shut up," Don demanded. I stood close to the stairs and watched as they went back and forth.

Charlie finished off his beer before crumbling it in his hand and throwing it to the side. "You can't tell me what to do, boy."

"Shut the fuck up about her. She's beautiful, and smart, and she's worth more than you know. "

Charlie laughed then looked at me, past Don. "You wanna know a good time, sweetheart? I'll show you how a real man does it."

"That is it!" Don yelled, taking a swing at Charlie and punching him in the jaw.

Charlie grunted when he was hit and crouched to the side. He took a deep breath and checked his mouth for blood before standing up straight again. Without a moment of hesitation Charlie punched back, hitting Don straight in the face, sending him back a few feet and landing by the stairs where I was standing. I kneeled next to him quickly and put my shirt up to his nose. Charlie watched me for a moment then wiped his nose as he turned to walk into the next room. "Are you alright?" I asked with worry in my voice.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Don. Are you alright?"

He scooted back to lean against one of the stairs. "I'll be fine."

I wiped the blood from his nose again with my shirt then sat next to him.

"You ruined your shirt." He glanced down to look at it then leaned his head back again.

I shrugged. "I don't care."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"So that was…nice." I laughed softly to make light of the situation.

Don scoffed. "Sure it was. That drunk ass hole doesn't care." He sighed. "I wish he did."

"I wish he didn't put so much pressure on you."

"I don't understand why he has to be so messed up."

"He's still your dad."

"He's still an asshole," Don stated.

"It'll get better in time."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked looking up at me for an answer.

"I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Pursuit of Happiness_ by Kid Cudi

**Chapter Two**

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shines ain't always gonna be gold,  
>I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good<em>

When she left that night I couldn't help but think about how calm she was about the whole situation. Aubrey always seemed to be like that with most things. She was one of the most laid back people I'd ever met (aside from myself). I met her through a friend on the football team. That night all I could think to myself was: _How could I possibly get her to be mine? _She was hot, real hot, maybe that was one of the things that attracted me to her. Ha, who am I kidding, at first it was one of the only things that attracted me to her.

The way her wavy auburn hair fell onto her shoulders and chest, framed her face just right. Her blue eyes shined like little pools of water when I would see her in the bright daylight. She just seemed so… perfect. Sometimes I thought I was looking at an angel.

I couldn't refrain from opening up to someone like her, but I had only opened up to her, no one else. She was trustworthy, loyal, kind, caring, and beautiful. I could be myself around her. It helped a lot when I talked to her about my dad, talking about it let my mind release everything so I wouldn't think about it as much as I did. I liked that she didn't just talk about herself, like how she went shopping that day, or how her friend was being a bitch, things like that. Things I could care less about. But she actually wanted to know how I was and how my day went and how practice went and how my dad had been acting lately.

I have come to realize that having someone to talk to, had lifted a big weight off my shoulders.

...

"D-man, beer pong in fifteen!" someone yelled to me over the loud music that trailed throughout the house.

I looked in their direction, noticing it was my buddy Chavez. "You got it, Chavo," I called back, giving a subtle wink and pointing to him with my finger. I was headed to the kitchen for another drink to get my party mood going. The party was set up after a long day of practice and I sure as hell needed to let loose.

"Ay, Don!" someone else called. I stopped and looked around for a moment. Another buddy came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I want you to meet someone." He talked loudly over the music and led me in front of the house, where only a secluded amount of people gathered away from the loud music coming from the house.

"Alright, man, who is it?" I asked coolly, scoping out anyone who looked remotely interesting.

"I had to bring this girl here, man. Her brother's a friend of mine and he asked me to take her out." When he spoke he sounded as if it were a chore that he had been forced to do.

"So why do I need to meet her?" I asked.

"I figured you could watch her for me while I go… well," he smiled, "You know." He nudged my arm and popped his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Ahh," I smiled back, "Get it in, man." I wiped my hand against his, a small handshake wishing him luck. "Alright so where is she?"

"Aubrey!" he yelled in the direction of a car parked along the curb, on the other side of the street.

A tall brunette girl that was leaning up against the car started walking in our direction. When she almost reached us a street lamp shown down on her face, showing some detail, like the way her lips were full and pigmented, and the way her eyes glistened from the small amount of light that hit them. All I thought about were her long, gorgeous legs that approached as we stood in the warm Texas night. _Damn. I want some of that._ There was no way I was leaving tonight without getting _something_ (or so I thought).

I had to stop my mouth from hanging open.

"Hey, I'm Aubrey," she smiled, putting her hand out toward me for a handshake. Now that she was up close she only stood about four or five inches from meeting my eye level.

I looked her up and down quickly before putting my hand in hers. "Don."

"He's gonna show you around, I'll come back to get you eventually," my buddy said smoothly.

She gave a small nod and glanced at me before returning her eyes back to him. "Sounds good." Aubrey gave a light wave and watched him walk away. "See ya."

Her eyes returned to me and I smiled a bit, trying to hide my nervousness. I hadn't been this nervous about a girl since elementary school, and I wondered why. "Do you like beer pong?" I asked so there wasn't a silence, after realizing that I was going to play soon.

"Uh… sure."

I laughed softly at her reply. "Have you ever played?"

"Once or twice," she admitted, "Not a lot though. I only drink on occasion."

"Would this be an occasion that you would?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't."

I noticed her biting her lip subtly and it sent a shock wave through me, it turned me on so much that I had to take a deep breath and look away, toward the house. "Well a game's about to start. –If you wanna play."

"Let's do it," she smiled, walking toward the house. We entered and waves of the bass from the music shook the walls around us, including the people dancing with it. "Where's the game?" she asked loudly, glancing at me over her shoulder.

I took her hand and stepped in front of her simultaneously. "I'll show you." To be honest I could have just told her, but I wanted a reason to hold her hand, or touch her somehow. I don't even care how bad that sounds.

Her hand fit perfectly into mine. It was soft and smooth almost like silk but with more texture to it. We walked into the backyard through a sliding glass window that was already open. There were a few chairs and a table already set up for the game.

"Ay Chavo!" I yelled to Chavez who was standing near the table. He turned around and bared a wide smile across his lips. "We got ourselves another player." Aubrey stepped to my side from behind me and smiled politely at Chavez, who walked toward us to greet us.

"Awesome! We could always use another one."

"I'm Aubrey," she said putting her hand out once again for a handshake.

"Brian," Chavez returned.

"You ready to get beat by a girl?" she asked us both.

I chuckled to her remark. She had balls, I'd give her that, for just meeting us and challenging both of us to a game we have played countless times before. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

"I can handle that," Chavez laughed.

The three of us stepped up to the table and started playing. Aubrey and I played first against each other, then Chavez and I. Aubrey was able to beat me the first time, her only having to drink two full cups of beer because I missed so many times. The game between Chavez and I ended with each of us buzzed. It seemed like the longest game of beer pong of my life, since we both kept missing the cups.

"Ha! I win!" I yelled, my voice a little slurred. I threw my arms above my head in success.

"Nah ah, I win!" Chavez protested as he shook his head a little.

"No way, bitch. I win."

"Shut up, dick," Chavez retorted, his voice a little slurred too. He laughed then started for the house. "Damn I need to take a leak. Catch ya later."

"See ya, man." I started stacking the cups on top of one another so it was less of a mess to pick up later as Chavez walked into the house. I heard the loud music from inside and started dancing to it as I finished with the cups.

Aubrey laughed at me. "You're definitely buzzed."

"Does it turn you on?" I asked still dancing, fully aware of what I was saying and not caring.

"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically, "It gets me off."

I raised my eyebrows at her response and stopped dancing. "I like you, you know that?" I said with my expression now a small smile, as I leaned against the table with my arms folded.

"Do you now?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes. I do."

"And why is that?"

"Uh… well… you're like…" It's not that I couldn't remember, I was just nervous and it didn't help that my mind was swimming at the moment.

"You don't have to answer if it's too much for your brain to process," she laughed softly.

"Ah, thank you," I sighed in relief. I sat down in a chair next to the table and Aubrey followed, pulling up a chair next to me.

I saw someone walking toward us but didn't focus my eyes to see who it was. "Aubrey, let's go." I guessed it was my buddy that asked me to watch her for him.

Aubrey nodded then looked toward me as she got up from the chair. "It was nice meeting you, have fun, whatever you're gonna do next." She made a low chuckle at her last few words.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I hope to see you again." I really, really hoped I did. I wanted to figure her out more, maybe get to know her instead of just fucking her and moving on. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew I wanted to see her again soon.

* * *

><p><em>... -time passed. xxxx -change in POV. <em>

_Just to make it clear to all of you :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights _or _Mexico _by Cake

**Chapter Three**

_I say I want you, and you don't believe me _  
><em>You say you want me, but I've got my doubts <em>

I don't really think anyone could shake the idea of Don Billingsley out of their head. I had heard about him from a lot of girls around the area and seen him at school. He seemed like a guy who was used to one night stands, like he changed girls just as fast as the clothes on his back. I'd never really talked to him before, the night at the party being the first time I had ever actually met him, but I was never really interested in the dumb-jock type anyway. I don't mean dumb like brains, I mean dumb like conceited and confident in knowing they could get with any girl that walked past them. This took up about half of the football team, Trevor (the guy who introduced me to Don) aside, although he might just be nice to me because I'm his friends sister.

What I'd heard about Don was, his life was basically football, with his dad putting pressure on him to be as good as he once was. The only time I would see them remotely together was at practices and football games, but even then they had a space between them. I could tell his dad wasn't happy when he missed a ball, or worse, dropped it. It sounded like a subject I wouldn't like to touch on with him unless he gave me an opening to do so. (That is, if I were ever to get that close with him).

When he said he wanted to see me again I was surprised. I couldn't wrap my head around why he was even interested in me at all –me, being forced on him by Trevor, basically babysitting me for a couple hours, and actually liking me by the end of it. I was being a dork and pretending to be buds with him when I didn't know a single thing about him and I looked like crap that night anyway and… it just confused me.

I was beginning to think it had something to do with my looks. Of course, that had to be it. In my opinion, I don't think I'm all that attractive. But of course, what normal seventeen-year-old girl wouldn't? I sighed when I looked into the mirror every morning, finding things wrong with myself. I didn't really care, but it just bothered me, what was there. I mean, I could see why a guy would think I was 'hot.' I cringed at the word, I hated when someone called attractive guys/girls 'hot.' It was an insult in my opinion. What, you couldn't think of a better word to describe someone? How creative.

Coming back to the subject matter, I knew I was tall, my hair was long and wavy, my face was almost always clear from pimples or white heads, and my interesting features made my face the thing everyone said it was, beautiful. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, through my eyes, I didn't see it that way. I saw a giant, ratty haired, pale, weird-looking dork who wasn't very attractive.

But of course a lot had changed about me by the time I got to my senior year. My body thinned up, I started coming out of my shell, and I was finally walking tall, suddenly not caring what others thought because, it's not like I'd see them after high school anyway. When I looked back on the small, timid girl that I was my first two years of high school, I almost felt pity for myself. I shrugged it off, knowing everyone went through it sometime in their life. I would soon direct my thoughts to my many other priorities, things including what I'd do after high school and where I wanted to be in the next four or five years.

"Aubrey?" someone said loudly, interrupting my thoughts. I realized I was staring blankly at an opened book I held out in front of me, lying on the couch. "You've been staring at that page for ten minutes." It was my dad. He walked over to the couch and lifted up my legs to sit underneath them.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head slightly to direct my mind back to reality. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, rubbing my feet subconsciously as he turned on the television. Football was on and he would always sit and watch the game. I guess it was time to stop reading.

"A lot of things," I answered honestly.

"Good or bad?"

I shrugged. "Both?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. I wasn't quite sure what to call them.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah." I glanced to the TV and saw the game was already on. College football, one of my dad's favorite past times. "Who's playing?" I only liked watching football because my dad and I would watch it together when I was younger. He taught me all about it, and it was definitely a topic we bonded over, along with somewhere to go every Friday night when the season started.

He cleared his throat. "Longhorns verses Trojans."

"Longhorns for the win!" I said with a grin and he chuckled. I sat up and tucked my feet underneath me, pulling my feet away from his grasp and he grabbed my foot again. I tugged it away with a smile and he pulled it back once more before pulling it up to his mouth and trying to bite it. "Don't!" I yelled and reached to free my foot from his rough and callused hands. He laughed and I got up from the couch when he finally gave up. "Booger," I muttered, grabbing my book and walking back into my room.

My father and I were relatively close, but sometimes we gave each other distance. It was kind of weird. We went back and forth with the sort of you-stay-out-of-my-life/I'll-stay-out-of-yours type of relationship. It's not like it hurt each others feelings or anything, it was just a little better that way. As long as I stayed in line and didn't get myself into situations that put me in a huge crock of shit, he wouldn't really ask unless I told him. Same went for him.

I threw my book on the bed with a soft sigh as I walked toward my dresser that my phone was on. I checked for any messages and gave a small laugh when there was none. Figures. How boring was I that my friends didn't text, call, or even invite me anywhere for the weekend? Pretty boring was my conclusive thought.

I sighed again before picking up my phone, shoving it in my pocket, then taking my bag that hung on the post of the headboard on my bed and slinging it over my shoulder. There was no use in staying home all day and being bored.

I walked back into the living room and turned my head toward the screen, backing up to stand next to the couch. "Where are you going?" my dad asked curiously, glancing at me, I held my car keys in my hand.

"I was gonna go shopping or something. I'm bored." My eyes were stuck on the screen. I didn't look at him as the words came out of my mouth.

"You could sit and watch the game with me," he suggested.

I let out a low groan. "Sorry dad. As much as I love football, I just need to get out for a few hours." I looked at him then with a smile and turned toward the door. I glanced back at him before opening the door. "Nothing personal," I laughed softly.

"Wait!" he yelled after me before I shut the door.

I poked my head through to look at him. "What?"

"Can you pick me up a pack of cigarettes on your way home?" he asked with his eyes glued to the screen again.

"Sure dad, see you later." I rolled my eyes and smiled as I shut the door.

...

I drove toward the only, largest, outdoor shopping mall we had in Odessa. It consisted of a sports shop that was huge for selling running, swimming, football, soccer, and much other merchandise you would need, for almost any type of sport. I decided to stop there on my way out of the mall after clothes shopping.

Usually when I drove that was when I did most of my thinking. I found it a bit therapeutic when I was driving on my own. I would be able to listen to my own music, think about anything I wanted, and have some time for myself where I couldn't really be interrupted. The only other place I could think of, where I would be able to get somewhat of the same satisfaction was on the toilet.

I pulled into a parking space in front of the sports store and got out, locking the car behind me. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I walked up the curb and onto the sidewalk to walk into the mall. There were a lot of people, especially since it was Saturday. Who knew, maybe I'd run into a few people.

The clothing stores consisted of small shops filled with new clothing that were patterned with small flowers and had pink, lacey, jean-jacket type of style to them. I could care less about pink and bright colors, all I needed was a 'Pink Floyd' t-shirt and shorts and we were back in business. Some other stores were just old thrift shops that sold decent looking clothes (sometimes better looking clothes) for a fraction of the price. I didn't care for putting on loads of jewelry every morning or styling my hair every morning either, I didn't like to conform to their style just because "everyone was doing it." I didn't cake on my makeup either, eyeliner, _some_ eye shadow, and mascara was good enough for me. I lived in this world, not of it.

...

I carried some bags in my hand, with a few clothing items inside, as I walked toward the elaborate sports store near my car. I needed to get a new football, with my brother taking the only one we had to college with him a few cities away. Well, we didn't really need one but I thought since I was there already I would just pick one up. I thought about some new running clothes for when I ran, I usually did in the mornings before it got so damn hot, my body weight would basically melt right off of me.

Walking through the store and stopping at the sports bras and running shorts, I didn't really pay attention as to who was in the store, I just focused on what I was going to purchase. It might have been appropriate to scan the store first, giving myself the opportunity to leave when someone I didn't feel like seeing at the moment called out my name from a couple rows of clothing to my right. "Is that Aubrey?" the low voice questioned loudly. I turned my head in the direction I was called from and gave a small smile when I saw who it was. "You remember me?" Don asked as he walked toward where I was standing.

"I'm sorry," I said narrowing my eyes at him and pointing my finger at him, "Do I know you?" I smiled after my comment and he laughed. Brian was standing next to him and he gave a smile along with a wave which I returned.

"I was hoping to see you again soon," he replied gesturing to me when he said 'you.'

"Well," I sighed lightly, "Here I am."

He gave a short nod in approval. "Here you are." I rolled back on my heels and waited for him to say something, but before he could Brian cut in. "Awkward," he muttered, "I'm gonna go wait outside. It was nice seeing you again, Aubrey."

My head snapped to look at him with a smile. "Nice to see you too, Brian."

"So how are you?" Don asked when Brian left.

I shrugged. "Good, good. You?"

"Fine, thanks." He waited for a moment before letting out a slow breath and clapping his hands together as he scanned the store, before returning his eyes to me. "I was gonna ask you… are you doing anything tomorrow?"

A wistful look crossed my face. "I'm going to church," I lied. It was Sunday after all.

He eyed me suspiciously as I turned back to the rack next to me. "Are you lying to me?"

"No," I said trying to keep from looking at him as I scanned the running shorts.

He smirked knowingly at me. "You're lying."

I looked up at him, trying to hold back a smile. "Fine, don't believe me."

"I won't, because I know you're lying."

I rolled my eyes and let out the smile I was holding back. "Fine. I am, but I'm busy tomorrow."

"Busy on a Sunday… who's busy on a Sunday?"

I half-raised my hand for an instant. "Me."

"That fuckin' sucks," he said, also starting to look at the sports bras on the other side subconsciously. "What are you busy with?"

"Work," I sighed. I pulled a hanger from the rack and held it up, studying the shorts to see if they were any good before putting them back. "I work at that party store down the street. Thankfully I only work a four hour shift tomorrow."

He nodded subtly as I spoke and finally noticed he was looking at sports bras. He nearly jumped back when he realized. I noticed but kept my smile from revealing itself, pretending I was fully focused on the shorts in front of me. "Sounds fun," he said, looking up at me, not again placing his eyes on the sports bras in front of him.

"If you like to call sitting at the register and picking my nose, walking up and down aisles and sweeping them a million times, and sucking helium out of balloons just because I can fun… then yeah. I've got a lot of fun ahead of me tomorrow."

He gave a low chuckle and walked around to the other side of the rack since we had gotten close to the end. He picked up a pair of black shorts with a strip of white down each side and held them up for me to look at. "These are hot," he said eyeing them, I wrinkled my nose at the word, "What? You don't like them?"

I chuckled. "Besides the fact that they look like they're for a five-year-old, I'm not exactly thrilled on how you described them." Honesty was the best policy (I thought) with him, although he might just see me as a high-maintenance bitch.

"Oh," he said holding his hands up as if to surrender, "My bad. Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's cool." I picked up another pair of shorts that actually looked my size and studied them. When I decided that they were what I needed I headed toward the football section. He followed closely behind. I mumbled thoughts to myself as I walked.

"Football fan?" he asked as I stopped at a wall full of footballs. When I didn't answer (obviously deep in thought) he looked at the wall as well.

"Which one do you think is good enough for just passing around?"

He put his hand on a ball, almost fully covering the front of it, and pulled it toward him. "Probably this one, it's not too big, not too small."

I took it from him and smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"You like football?" he asked with a big smile, almost surprised that I would.

I nodded as I studied the football again before looking up at him. "Yeah. My dad and I watch it all the time. I've been to all of the high school games too."

"So you've seen me play?" It was as if his mind only caught the last part of the sentence.

"Yeah, fullback right?" I asked pointing to him with the boxed football in my hand.

He nodded. "Yeah." He gave a grin then, and I noticed how white and polished his teeth looked. "I'll be honest, I'm a little surprised that you're into football. Most girls only go to the games to socialize."

I sighed lightly and started walking toward the front of the store to check out. "I never really got why, they have perfectly good entertainment in front of them and they take it for granted."

His mouth fell open in agreement and he gestured to me. "I know!…those bitches." His face went serious and he looked ahead at where we were walking.

I laughed and set my things on the belt when I walked into a check-out line. He smiled and stood next to me as I paid and we walked out of the store together. "So I'll see you around?" he asked as we stopped in front of the store. I pulled out my keys and glanced toward my car.

"Yeah, maybe at school, or something."

"…You go to Permian?" he hesitated to ask.

I laughed softly and nodded. "I was actually in your math class last year."

He got that 'oh shit' look on his face. "You were? –Sorry, I just…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Happens all the time," I shrugged and started walking toward my car.

"See you 'round," he muttered before walking toward Brian who leaned against his truck. I got into my car and drove toward the liquor store down the street to pick up a pack of cigarettes I hadn't forgotten to get my dad. I wasn't quite sure when I'd see Don again, but part of me didn't care, and the other part of me wanted it to happen very, very soon.

...

I walked into the break room and sighed. My feet hurt tremendously from standing for about two and a half hours. Luckily I had a ten minute break to try and relax, it was a good idea to get hydrated or go to the bathroom before I was sent to walk up and down the aisles to pick up anything out of place and straightening the shelves for the next hour and a half. Five minutes in, an employee popped her head through the curtain that covered the doorway (so no one could see into the small, cramped area we were expected to eat in). "Are you on break?" she asked pointing her finger to me, although I was the only one in there.

I nodded. "Yeah, why, you need some help?"

"No," she said, pulling back the curtains so she could stand up and look out toward the store. "There's a disturbance in aisle five… you have about five minutes left on your break, right?" _Disturbance, really?_

I got up and forced a small smile at her as I walked past her. "Not anymore."

I sauntered down the aisles with heavy feet, leaning my head back a little until I reached aisle five. I smirked and put one hand on my hip as I saw who it was. "Ay, there you are!" Don exclaimed, 'Pink Floyd' t-shirt, light-faded jeans and all, with a 'Batman' mask on. Brian stood next to him with one on as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a harsh whisper as I got closer to them.

"Hi!" Brian whispered back with a wave.

"Why are we whispering?" Don asked with a smile after taking off the mask and putting it on the wrong shelf, Brian did the same. I picked them up from where they set them down and slid them onto hangers where they belonged.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for party stuff…" he said gesturing to the things in front of him on the aisle wall.

I chuckled to myself in disbelief. "You know, lying to each other isn't a great way to start."

"You lied first," he recalled gesturing to me, then his expression turned into a curious smirk. "…start what?"

I was suddenly at a loss for words. _That's a great question._ "Uh… a weird… sort of… friendship?" I questioned.

"So we're friends?" He seemed to push past the first part of the sentence to the part he wanted to hear.

"Sure," I shrugged, "…if you…"

"Yes," he nodded, before I could even finish my sentence.

_Alright then._ "So you're looking for party things… in the kids section?" I asked changing the subject.

He looked back at the wall then to me with a wistful expression. "We were uh… messing around. –We need some help."

"Here," I said with a smile, "Let me direct you to something that might be a little more suitable." I put on my professional voice, just in case a manager or someone was listening to our conversation. Don raised his eyebrows and gave a little bow toward me and I rolled my eyes. I turned to lead them to another section of the store. "Cups, ping pong balls, plastic table covers, and more sh-tuff, for your partying pleasure," I said in a sarcastic, melodramatic tone.

Brian picked up a party hat, twisted it to examine the whole thing, then put it back down and looked to Don who did the same with a couple more items. He scanned the aisle for anything else he might need. "Eh, got anything else?"

I shifted my weight and put one hand on my hip. "Balloons."

"Great! I'll take some of those," he said in a hyperactive tone, like he'd seen a giant pyramid of his favorite type of beer waiting for him to consume.

"Right this way," I said, turning on my heels and walking to where the balloons were inflated. When I was behind the counter both of them eyed the wall that had varieties of balloons hanging on it, as if they had a really hard time deciding. "What can I get you guys?"

"Whatcha want, Chavo?" Don asked with a big smile, his eyes still on the wall.

"Spiderman," he said with a smile, glancing at me then back to Don. "That one, right there." He pointed to the small, round, 'Spiderman' balloon on the wall next to other super-heroes.

I smirked, a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me expression on my face. I pulled out the balloon from a small box underneath the wall and looked at Don for what he wanted.

"Hmm," he thought, stroking his chin, "You know what?" His eyes shifted to me and he smiled. "Surprise me."

"Alright," I shrugged, knowing exactly what I had in mind to give him. After blowing up Brian's balloon I let it fly into a net that was set up above where they were inflated. I inflated a couple more red and blue balloons to go with it then look out a few pink ones I would inflate for Don. After clipping Brian's balloons together I handed them to him and he gave me a grin in thanks. "You guys aren't actually going to use these are you?" I asked as I inflated the ones I picked out for Don.

Don nodded. "Of course." He grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling and parenthesis forming around his mouth. "Why would we ask for them if we didn't need them?"

I shrugged. "I just didn't think you'd need 'Spiderman' and 'My little pony' balloons." I handed Don his set of balloons and walked toward the register so they could pay.

"Oh no," he said shaking his head, "We'll definitely use them." He took out money to pay and handed it to me, I gave him the change and smirked.

"Really?"

"No," he laughed, "Thanks for the help though. –It was very nice seeing you again."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead as they walked toward the exit. "Mm hm. –You too."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Falling Slowly_ by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova

**Chapter Four**

_Take this sinking boat, and point it home  
><em>_We've still got time_

I closed the door behind me as I walked to my truck on hot Monday morning. My hair, in a mess, was covered by an old baseball cap and I wore ripped jeans and the same 'Pink Floyd' t-shirt I had worn the day before. My head pounded and everything ached, it probably wasn't the best idea to go out drinking the night before but I didn't care. All I needed to do was pay slight attention to every lecture and I would be fine. There's a scientific study that you retain more information while you're doodling instead of taking notes anyway.

Getting to school was only half the fun, zoning out behind the wheel wasn't always safe, but I seemed to get there in one piece without being a total ass on the road. I parked in one of the few parking spots that were left in front of the school and walked inside to meet Chavez and Christian who were in my first two classes, Algebra 2 and Cooking. "Hey, Chavo," I said wearily as the three of us walked to our first class then nodded at Christian. "Hey, man."

Christian lifted his chin in response for a hello and Chavez smiled. "A little too much partying last night?"

"Are you really gonna stand there and give me a fuckin' lecture?" I asked closing my eyes for a second to see if it would help my enormous headache.

"It was just a question, man. Calm down." He smiled and walked past me into class along with Christian and I sauntered behind them to take a seat next to both of them.

Mrs. West, our Algebra teacher stood up from her desk and stepped in front of the long whiteboard that hung on the wall in front of the class. "Today we're going to start a new section on 'Completing the Square.'"

I rolled my eyes and made a loud yawn as I stretched back in my seat. "Great," I said under my breath.

Mrs. West's eyes shifted toward me and gave me a mildly irritated expression. "Don, naptime is after class. Try to pay attention, please."

I gave a small smile and nodded. She was one of my favorite teachers, especially since she was funny and didn't care if you were messing around, as long as it wasn't when she was teaching. She would most likely help you if you had trouble understanding something, and was a great teacher, I got a lot out of her class and it was hard not to pay attention since she made it fun to learn. But for today, I couldn't seem to focus, _I wonder why._

I raised my hand in the middle of her lecture, trying to explain how to do a problem, facing the whiteboard. As she turned around to ask if anyone "had any questions" she smiled and rolled her eyes at me then pointed to me, allowing me to speak. "Are we ever going to use this, after this class I mean?"

A wistful expression spread across her face before she answered. "Most likely not, but it's in the teaching manual and you're going to learn it." She smiled before turning back to the whiteboard to finish explaining.

I sighed and, like usual, my thoughts turned somewhere else. Today my mind just didn't want to enable me to learn, most likely having something to do with the hangover that was still taking its toll on me. Aubrey popped into my head. I hadn't seen her in over a week and I started to wonder when I would again. Being around her, I just felt comfortable, I wanted to see her again, even if it was just in the hallway that day at school. "Don you want to be my partner?" I heard someone say over the talk of the classroom.

"Huh?" I asked looking up from my notebook that I had been subconsciously doodling on.

"Dude, do you want to be my partner?" Chavez repeated.

I turned the page quickly when I realized I had written down Aubrey's name. "Uh yeah… sure."

"Thinking about someone special?" he asked through a grin.

"Shut up," I replied taking out my textbook, "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Homework for the rest of the class," Chavez replied opening his to the right page.

"Like that's going to happen."

Chavez grinned as he numbered his paper and put his name on it. "Then go back to thinking about Aubrey."

I looked back at my textbook, pretending to open it to the right page. "Was not."

He snorted a laugh. "Were too."

I sighed. "Fine." I looked anywhere but at Chavez who I felt was staring at me for more information.

"I saw her this morning."

"You did?" I asked a little louder than I expected. I looked over at Mrs. West who had her finger to her lips, telling us to keep it down. "Sorry" I mouthed to her then looked back at Chavez. "You did?" I asked quieter.

He nodded as he started the first problem on his paper. "Yeah." I sighed, knowing I might have to pry the information out of him.

"Don't be an asshole."

"She was just walking inside, she passed by where Christian and I were standing and she waved to me. She probably would have waved at you too if you were there. But _no_…" he glanced up at me from his book, "You had to go out drinking last night and were late to school."

"I was not late," I defended, closing my book and putting it away.

"You still could have been there."

I sighed. "I know. You said that already."

The bell rang and I waited for Chavez to put everything away and grab his backpack. We shuffled alongside everyone else trying to get out the door. "Don't forget to do your homework!" Mrs. West shouted to everyone who was filing out the door.

xxxx

Coming out of my first period class, I was pushed into the hallway from other students, as if they were going to die if they didn't get out of the classroom fast enough to get their books or find their friends. I walked next to my friend Ann who naturally, had some of the same classes as me. We'd known each other since freshman year and became close. "What did you do this weekend?" Ann asked over the chatter of other students as we walked to our next class.

"Nothing."

"No parties or anything?"

"I don't go unless someone invites to me go with them," I said as if to imply something.

She looked at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"Forgot to call or text? Because after all, I'm only your best friend."

She squinted her eyes as if she were about to be smacked. "Yeah," she said through a smile. I sighed and stepped up to my locker, fiddling with the lock as the time for class was getting closer. I opened my mouth, about to respond when she interrupted my reply. "Guess who I hooked up with though," she said with excitement, the name probably an important one, and when she said it, it was. "Don Billingsley!" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

I snorted a laugh. "Like that makes the situation better."

"You could at least be happy for me," she replied, disappointed with my reaction.

I grabbed the books I needed in silence then shut my locker and looked at her. "I'm very happy for you," I said sarcastically and then turned to walk toward our next class. It took her a moment to process what I had said before she quickly caught up with me as I walked.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. Apparently it didn't work.

"What… do you like him or something?" she asked quietly as we walked into our classroom to sit down in seats next to each other.

My eyebrows furrowed and I gave a short laugh. "No. I don't."

She looked at me suspiciously for a moment and opened and closed her mouth, fishing for a response. "Are you sure?" she finally asked.

I sighed and shook my head, not wanting to say anything else. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not, but the fact that she had hooked up with him this past weekend really bugged me for some reason.

The class I sat in was one of my favorite classes. I was happy I had chosen it from all the other electives. This being my senior year, I wanted to have some fun. "Good morning," Mr. Barker, the creative writing teacher greeted, "Today you're going to work _alone_." He eyed all of us as he said "alone" knowing we had already picked partners for the day in our heads. Some students groaned and he smiled. "It won't be that bad," he assured, "You're going to try and write a poem based off a picture." He paced slowly back and forth in front of the classroom as he spoke with enthusiasm. "For example…it could be a picture of the beach, or children, even you when you were a child. Any picture, sixteen lines, and it _doesn't_ have to rhyme." He wrote the criteria on the board then turned to the class and smiled. "Assuming you don't have a picture off the top of your head, for in-class credit today you are to write a poem about an object. Anything you want," he beamed. I could tell he was very excited for us to start. "Get to work." He sat back into his chair at his desk and started to grade a stack of papers that were in front of him.

Ann nudged me when I was writing. I gave a low 'hmm' sound in response so she knew I was listening as I started to write in my notebook. "So… do you like Don?" she asked in a whisper as everyone else was working. I shrugged and she sighed lightly. "Just tell me the truth, are you mad at me for hooking up with him?" I shrugged again, I really had no idea what I was feeling. "Tell me, please?"

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know," I whispered then looked at her, her expression unreadable. "I really don't know," I repeated, "I guess I'm a little disappointed but I'm not mad at you, so you don't have to worry about that."

"If I…" Ann trailed off as Mr. Barker interrupted.

"The object poem only has to be five to ten lines," he announced then went back to his papers.

"If I would have known that you liked him then I wouldn't have hooked up with him," she said her voice apologetic.

I nodded slightly as I continued to write. "Alright… just…" I looked up at her, her face a mixture of tired and slightly sad, "Don't think I'm mad at you." I put my hand over hers and gave a faint smile. "I'm not mad, okay?"

She smiled back and nodded then glanced over at my full paper of lines, and her empty paper with nothing but her name in the corner. "What did you do your poem on?" she asked, her voice still a whisper.

I sighed as I looked over my paper. "A shoe," I shrugged and smiled, "Nothing special." The poem scribbled on the paper was more than a shoe. In that poem was a person, someone who walked into my life unexpected, and someone I never thought I would know other than a passing glance or a small, friendly, smile.

_Your maker is fully known, your size on display  
>Only you can make yourself known, in this great array<br>Design and size seems to only matter when you're so fresh and new  
>No one but your wearer knowing what you can do<br>In the end you get old and worn, thrown away someday  
>But I'm here to tell you someone will love you, there is no other way<br>Your final stages will come fast, as fast as the turning on of a light  
>But they will never forget how you kept them warm on that cold winters night<em>

xxxx

Coming out of cooking with almost a full stomach made me feel a little better. My headache was going down and I made sure to drink a lot of water. "Hey Chavo, I'll see you at lunch," I said waving him off as Christian and him went in the other direction for their classes. I had spotted someone that I had been thinking about almost all day and I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to talk to her. I walked up next to her as she put back and pulled books out of her locker and leaned against the one next to hers. "Hi there," I greeted with a smile.

Aubrey looked at me with some surprise on her face then rolled her eyes and walked past me. "Ann, I'll see you later," she told her friend, I glanced at 'Ann' as Aubrey said goodbye to her, she looked slightly familiar. I then turned to follow Aubrey as she walked away quickly.

"Uh… I said hi," I said into her ear as I followed behind her, confused as to why she wasn't talking to me.

I heard her sigh and turn around suddenly. My sneakers made a squeaking noise as I stopped suddenly, not wanting to run into her. "What?" she asked a little irritated.

"Hi?" I hesitated, her face now showing a sullen expression.

"What do you want, Don?" she asked trying not to sound too annoyed.

"I don't know… I wanted to say hi."

She sighed again. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I thought we were friends." Her face was a light shade of red, either from blushing or getting angrier, but I guessed it was from getting angry (which I found surprisingly cute), why would she be angry with me? "Are you mad at me?"

Aubrey shook her head and took a deep breath to calm down, not really knowing in her mind why she was so angry. "Just forget it. I'll see you later." She turned away and I grabbed her wrist gently.

"No, tell me why you're mad." I wasn't going to let her go until she told me; I didn't want us to be on bad terms. With other girls I probably wouldn't have cared, but with her it was different.

She looked at my hand that gently wrapped around her wrist and looked at me with a blank expression. "My friend told me you guys hooked up this weekend," she replied a little quiet, but loud enough for me to hear her, her face showing a fixed expression that confused me.

I thought for a moment before answering, not sure what to say. "And you're mad because..."

Aubrey shrugged. "That's why I told you to just forget about it. It doesn't matter."

"So you are mad?" I asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head and bared a small smile that looked a little forced. "I'll see you later."

I let go of her wrist, allowing her to leave for her next class. I was going to find out why that bothered her, but I wasn't sure how to. A name popped into my head. Ann. I hooked up with her; maybe she could do me a favor and dig up some dirt for me, that is, if she didn't already know. The only other reason I thought Aubrey would be mad, was if she liked me, and I was going to find out.

...

At lunch in the cafeteria I spotted Ann by herself at a table, no sign of Aubrey. This was my chance to ask her for that favor. Casually, I walked up to the table and sat down across from her with a smile. She did a double take before looking at me with a surprise written across her face. "Hi," I said as I took some items off the lunch tray to eat.

"…Hi," she said, still surprised I would be sitting across from her.

"Sup?" I asked as I opened my Gatorade to take a sip.

"Nothing," she replied. A half-eaten sandwich was in front of her with a water bottle, along with a notebook that she had been writing in before I sat down.

I kind of remembered her, I definitely remembered her lips, now that I think about it I remembered how they felt and tasted like peppermint. Pushing those thoughts aside I remembered what I was going to ask her, trying to line up the conversation in my head to make it sound casual. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, resting my elbows on the table and wrinkling my eyebrows.

She looked up from her notebook and set the pencil down on top of it. "Sure."

"You know Aubrey right?"

Ann took a deep breath as she nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"She seemed kind of mad at me today. Any idea why?"

"Um…" she thought, "I told her we hooked up this weekend and that's when she got mad." _Had to bring that up didn't you._ I supposed that she had to but she might just be bringing it up so it would possibly happen again. In my mind, I didn't see it happening any time soon, possibly not ever again.

I nodded like I had heard it a thousand times. "Why would she get mad?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

They had to be best friends so I knew she was lying. "Yeah you do," I smiled, trying to make it as charming as possible so she would confess.

Ann smiled back. "I can't tell you." Man, she was an easy one to crack.

"Sure you can," I grinned, leaning a little closer to her from across the table. "I won't tell anyone."

She looked away and smiled cutely for a moment before shifting her eyes to me again. "She likes you," she admitted.

"She does?" I asked with a small gasp that was a little exaggerated.

She put her hand over mine that was on the table. "Shh," she whispered with a smile, "Don't tell her I told you or she'll kill me."

I chuckled and pretended to lock my mouth and throw the key over my shoulder. "I won't tell a soul."

* * *

><p><em>All writing is mine unless otherwise stated.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or_ Falling_ by The Civil Wars

**Chapter Five**

_Tell me it's nothing  
>Try to convince me<br>__That I'm not drowning  
><em>_Oh let me tell you, I am _

"Hey Aubrey," my dad called as he walked into my room. I was sitting on my bed with my face buried in an Anatomy book, reading over a line to write down on the paper next to me for homework. "The laundry's done." I saw his figure in the doorway without looking up from what I was doing.

"Would you mind folding it?" I asked, a little frazzled, "I have a test tomorrow and I need to finish this study guide."

I heard him walk toward me then sit on the bed next to me. "Sure," he said lightly, with a small sigh as he sat on the bed. "Hey," he said, trying to get my attention. I finished writing down a sentence before looking up at him and pushing my reading glasses up to the bridge of my nose. "Thank you for doing things around here." I could tell he meant it; his voice was sincere with a country lilt, much like everyone else that lived in Odessa.

I gave a faint smile. "You're welcome."

"I really appreciate it."

There was a silence for a moment as we both thought about the situation we were in. "Do you miss her?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said, a little quieter than I had, I could only hear him because the house was silent.

"How much?"

"Very much," he said his breathing steady but his voice shaky. I looked at him and saw a gloss of tears that formed over his eyes. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat then showed a smile. "Gotta get to that laundry," he said before kissing my forehead. He stood at the door and I smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad." He shut the door and I continued working, shaking any thoughts or memories that might make me think about it, to the back of my mind.

…

Walking into the entrance of the hospital, we stopped at the front desk for visitor's passes and walked toward her room. My dad, holding my hand, clutching it tight like he thought he'd lose me, just like he was losing my mom. I held a bouquet of flowers in my other hand, a dozen daisies, her favorite flower.

The hospital smelt sterile and clean, almost everything was white except the few paintings that lined the walls and the checkered floor below us. Nurses passed us in solid colored scrubs with charts and important information, walking quickly as if someone was following them. We rode an elevator up to her room, it smelling just as clean as everything else.

"Hey mom," I smiled as I walked into her room with the flowers outstretched for her to take. Taking the flowers in her hand, she smelt them before placing them on a side table next to her bed. She had an I.V. in her arm and sat up in her bed, turning the muted television off as she did. I sat next to her in a chair in front of the window, whose blinds were open, revealing the city and outside world she was so familiar with.

My dad gave her a kiss on the forehead before sitting down next to her on the other side of the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked, holding her hand and rubbing her knuckles softly with his thumb.

"I'm doing fine, honey," she replied softly, her voice tired and worn.

"Did they tell you what was wrong?" I asked and she turned her head to look at me, a lazy smile across her lips.

"Not yet. The doctor said he would be in shortly."

I nodded and rested my hand in hers, her giving me more comfort then I was probably giving her. She was strong, even though she looked like she was about to crumble, she was very strong for keeping it all together. I could tell that for my mom's sake, my dad fought back tears from coming to his eyes. He wanted to appear as strong as she was, when really it was almost impossible. "How have they been treating you?" he asked trying to keep a calm expression on his face.

"Like any other patient," she chuckled softly, "I get three meals a day and they check on me every once in a while." She gave a reassuring smile. "It's not too bad. At least I get peace and quiet."

"You probably wouldn't get that at home," I smiled, "Beau would be causing all the noise, I mean."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, blame everything on your brother."

"It's probably true," my dad interjected, "He's been practicing on those stupid drums everyday, say's he's going to start a band or something."

"Speaking of Beau… where is he?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh," I remembered, "He said he had to work, but he promised that he'd be by later before visiting hours were up."

"Oh alright," she nodded lightly, "Sounds fine." She shifted where she was sitting to make it more comfortable, lying in a hospital bed all day wasn't an easy thing to do. "School's good?" she asked when she got comfortable.

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Any boys I should be worried about?"

I laughed a bit and wrinkled my nose. "Nah, you don't have to worry about that."

"I'll keep an eye out for you," my dad said to my mom with a wink and smile.

She laughed and took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling. There was a sudden, faint, knock on the door and all three of our heads turned to look at the door. "Come in," my mom said, loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear.

A middle-aged man with a white coat stepped into the room and gave a polite smile. We all smiled to greet him and he said hello before grabbing the chart that hung at the end of the bed and reading it over. "Has the vomiting stopped?" he asked, still looking over the chart in his hands.

My mom shook her head. "No."

"Swelling gone down in your legs?"

"No."

"Do you still urinate often?"

"Every hour maybe," she replied thoughtfully, "Maybe less."

"How's your dizziness?" he asked as he wrote down a couple of notes then looked up at her for a response.

"Better when I'm lying down," she answered honestly.

My dad and I listened to their conversation, both of us staying quiet until we heard any sort of news. "We'll have to run a few more tests, but the symptoms are common for…" he trailed off and I couldn't hear the next couple words he was about to say. My eyes opened and a ceiling hung above me.

…

"Shit," I said sitting up from my bed. I had fallen asleep while I was doing homework. I checked the clock next to me on the table that read '10:45,' not too bad. I could finish and get to sleep by midnight; five hours of sleep gave me more energy anyway. I sighed and looked down at the end of my bed. My laundry sat neatly folded below my feet and I smiled, knowing my dad had finished folding them and didn't bother to wake me from sleeping.

I didn't have much homework left so I was able to finish by 11:30. I put everything back into my backpack for the next day and got up from my bed to head toward the bathroom. Before I could walk out the door I heard a familiar tune, rather loudly, from my dresser. Figuring my dad was asleep, I stepped fast but quiet to my phone that was sitting on my dresser and pressed the accept button to answer. "Hello?" I asked.

"Aubrey?" a deep voice asked, "It's Mike… Mike Winchell?" His voice had a real southern kick to it, the only way I would be able to tell it was his from a mile away.

"Oh, hey Mike," I replied, a little surprised since it was so late, "What's up?"

"I need the homework for Algebra. I forgot to write it down." I knew Mike from math class, and Trevor had introduced me to him last year when my brother and I picked him up from practice one day. Ever since then, we said hi to each other when we saw each other in the halls at school and talked sometimes in math class. "Sorry it's so late," he added.

"Uh, no," I replied, searching for the piece of paper I had written the homework on, "It's totally fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"Alright, its chapter five… exercises one and two," I replied, reading it from the paper I found crumpled up behind a binder in my backpack.

"Thanks, Aubrey… Hey uh…" he started. I threw the paper in the trashcan next to my bed as I waited for him to finish.

"Yeah?" I asked when he didn't respond, as if he wanted me to answer first.

"Don kind of wants your number… should I give it to him?"

"Uh…" I hesitated, getting a weird feeling in my stomach, not a bad one, but a surprisingly good one. "Sure, I guess." I tried to sound casual about it, not wanting him to hear the anxiousness I suddenly felt.

"Alright," he replied, "Thanks for the homework. I'll see ya later."

"You're welcome, Mike. See ya." I hung up the phone with a sigh and smiled. Why was I so excited for him to have my number? I was still a little mad about earlier, but who was I kidding, I couldn't hold a grudge against anyone if I tried. The only reason why I was mad was because I thought he might be talking to me and trying to get me to like him so he could take advantage of me, like he did with Ann, although she was more than willing to do anything. This was a pool that I would have to take my time getting into. I wasn't about to jump into it without knowing, I would test it and see if it was something I would want, either for a short period of time or maybe for the rest of my life.

xxxx

Unlacing my cleats from practice, sweat dripped from my forehead and onto the ground I hung over. After taking one off I wiped the back of my hand across my brow to clear the sweat that drench my whole body. As I started unlacing the other one I saw a hand hanging in front of my face holding a small piece of paper. I sat up straight and looked at Mike, already out of his pads and in his street clothes. "Here," he said, pushing the piece of paper at me again with a blank expression.

"What's this?" I asked eyeing the piece of paper I took from him, it was folded in half.

"Aubrey's number," he replied.

"Really?" I asked casually, opening the small piece of paper to read the numbers that were scribbled on it.

He nodded and walked toward the exit to the locker room. "You're welcome," he said as he disappeared out the door.

"Ooh," I heard Chavez say from a couple lockers away from me, probably smiling, "Got her number now, huh?"

I didn't look at him but hid a faint grin as I placed the piece of paper next to me on the bench to unlace my other cleat.

"Oh come on," Chavez insisted, "I know you like her, stop playing dumb."

I shook my head and smiled for a moment. When I stood up I grabbed my cleats and put them back in my locker, along with my pads. I slid on my pants and didn't bother to change from my muscle shirt that I wore for practice.

"So what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged and sat back down to put on my sneakers and put the padlock back on my locker.

"Don't play dumb, man. I know you like her."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "It's not like I want her to be my girlfriend. You know how these things work out."

"So you don't like her?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Her body, man…" I thought about her long legs, her full lips, and any other dirty thought that came to mind as I thought about what I could do to her. I inhaled sharply through my nose and shook my head. "Man, I can't shake it out of my mind."

I saw him roll his eyes. "Oh, you like her like _that_."

"I'm seventeen Chavo," I smiled, my arms outstretched, as if to almost bow. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and turned to walk backwards toward the exit. "I'm only human."

In the back of my mind is where I pushed these thoughts: I only drank to suppress certain thoughts that always stuck in my head, and I had always been sort of longing for someone that would make me truly happy, because everyone else in my life didn't seem to cut it. I wasn't stupid, I was fully aware of what I was doing and I didn't know how to stop it, digging a deeper hole was the only way I thought would help. I only said and did these things because that's what I thought everyone expected of me. I was living up to their expectations because I knew I could reach them, unlike someone else's who I knew I would never be able to reach. Football was the only real thing I had to fall back on, but I wanted something else that would be able to comfort me when I needed it. The weight and pressure I was finally starting to feel was becoming too much. I had a small hope that Aubrey would be able to help me with that. She seemed like the kind of person that would, someone who cared more about the people around her then about themselves. It didn't hurt to find out.

…

Finding her in the halls at school wasn't hard to do. Her long auburn hair reached her mid back in waves and her height made her stand out even more. I leaned up against the locker next to her as she talked with her friend Ann, the same friend I had asked a few days before for that special information I needed. "Hi," I said next to her ear, Ann noticing me first.

She flinched when she heard a deep voice so close to her and turned around, a small 'I-should-have-known' smile appearing across her lips as she looked at me. "Hi," she replied.

I grinned down at her. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied, turning to look at Ann. "I'll see you at lunch?" she questioned with a small smile.

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, see you then," Ann smiled. "—Bye Don," she added as she walked past Aubrey to leave.

"See ya," I waved and smiled politely.

"What's up?" Aubrey asked when her friend left.

"You're in Mrs. West's Algebra 2 class, yeah?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"I sort of… need help."

"Okay… and this is how you ask for someone's help?" she asked with a small laugh. She shut her locker and leaned against it as she waited for an answer.

"Can you help me?" I asked with a pleading smile, my shoulders were raised with my hands in my pockets. "Please?" I muttered.

"Alright," she sighed, "Like, tutoring?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, just until I understand everything. But I mean… it could take a while, –who knows how long with an idiot like me?" I chuckled softly.

She smirked. "You're not an idiot." She thought for a moment. I watched her as she thought, wrinkling her nose as her brain worked. It was cute, and it forced a smile out of me. "I supposed I could help. When are you free?"

"After practices, maybe around five or so, just pick a day when you're free."

"I don't work Tuesdays or Thursdays so we could do it then, my house or yours?"

"Uh… can we do your place?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess it would be easier that way anyway. My dad doesn't come home until around seven, so no one will be there to bother us. Sound good?"

"Alone huh?" I smiled slyly, "Sounds great." She rolled her eyes and smiled back, revealing her straight white teeth. As I looked closer I noticed more detail in her face. She had two faint beauty marks just above her upper lip, one on each side that I just wanted to kiss…

"Great," she said, interrupting my thoughts, probably noticing that I was still looking at her.

"Thanks, Aubrey." I heard the bell ring to go to class from break and looked around at the people who started to push past us. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Oh, right," she replied, seeming to forget about the conversation we just had. "I'll give you my address." She fumbled through her bag for a pen and took my hand, giving up the chance of finding paper to write it down. She wrote an address on the top of my hand and looked back up at me when she was done with a smile. "See you tonight."

I grinned. "It's a date."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Mexico_ by Cake

**Chapter Six**

_I had a match, but she had a lighter_  
><em>I had a flame, but she had a fire<em>  
><em>I was bright, but she was much brighter<em>  
><em>I was high, but she was the sky<em>

I walked into the locker room from practice; sweat soaked my body right down to my feet that were drenched in it. I could feel the pads getting soggier from the longer I wore them and was finally able to take them off, out of breath, my cheeks red from running and doing drills. "Why does it have to be so fuckin' hot?" I questioned with a groan as I caught my breath. Other players walked to their lockers to change, breathing heavily in agreement.

I stepped up to my locker, wiping the sweat from my forehead as I twisted the combination lock to open it. "Hey, where are you going after practice?" I heard Mike ask from behind me.

"Why?" I questioned as I turned to look at him; he stopped from walking so we could hear each other over others that talked in the locker room.

"We were gonna go eat."

"Who's we?" I asked, turning back around to open my locker and change.

"Me, Brian, Ivory, and I think Chris was gonna come too," he replied, taking off some of his pads as he stood.

I took off my shirt and looked back at him. "I'm busy, sorry."

He shrugged and walked to his locker to finish changing.

"Busy, huh?" Chavez asked from his locker, making me realize that some of the guys had over heard the conversation.

I nodded as I looked back at my locker and put on the shirt that I had worn that day. "Yeah."

"Since when? You're never busy after practice." He had already taken off his pads and changed his shirt and was now unlacing his cleats as he was talking.

"What are you, my dad?" I asked with a small chuckle, "Why do you gotta be so fuckin' nosey?"

Chavez smiled knowingly. "Are you gonna answer my question?" He took off his other pads and pulled on his pants.

I sat down and started to unlace my cleats. "No," I replied with a small laugh, and then sat up when I was finished. He was probably giving me the old 'role of the eyes' and smirk I knew all too well, he knew I'd tell him eventually. I finished getting dressed, put my pads and cleats back into my locker and locked everything up. "Bye," I said to Chavez and a few other guys before walking out of the locker room toward my truck.

xxxx

Before going to Aubrey's house, I decided to run home and take a shower so I didn't smell like ass. I was actually kind of nervous to go to her house for the first time. I was fine talking to her at school but whenever we were alone, no people or friends around, I got nervous and couldn't find words to make a conversation, which was weird. That almost never happens to me.

I walked into the house and sighed as I shut the door behind me. My dad was home. I knew from his car in the driveway and I tried to stay quiet so he didn't bother me. I didn't feel like seeing him right now, especially right after practice, I was drained and I didn't feel like having to argue with him over random bullshit, like not putting out the trashcans this morning or some shit like that. He always seemed to nit pick at small things I wasn't doing right, so he could have a reason to yell at me when he wanted to. "Don?" he yelled from somewhere unseen as I started walking to my room.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah?" I asked loudly back.

He walked into the living room. It looked like he hadn't been drinking that day because he was in pants and a t-shirt, aside from his usual 'feeling sorry for myself' wife beater and boxer shorts. "Practice go alright today?" he asked calmly as he walked past me into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said simply, watching him as he walked casually past me.

"How many times did you drop the ball?" he asked with a small smile.

"I didn't."

His eyes widened in surprise as he took the milk jug out of the fridge and unscrewed the cap. "That's a first."

"We ran and did drills today," I replied, my whole body suddenly getting hot.

"Oh, well that explains it then." He took a long drink from the jug before putting it back into the fridge and leaned against the counter.

I took a deep breath before walking upstairs to my room and dropping my things on my bed, neither of us saying anything else. At least he didn't yell at me for something stupid. Mental abuse was sometimes better than physical, even though sometimes it didn't feel that way. I think I'd rather be punched in the face then told I was useless everyday and I don't think he really knew how much it hurt my feelings, I never had the balls to say anything so I would just keep my mouth shut, but it's not like he'd care anyway.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked as I walked downstairs with my backpack.

"I'll be back later," I said, refraining from answering the question.

"I asked you a question, boy. You best believe I want an answer."

I turned to look at him sitting in the recliner chair with, of course, a beer in his hand.

"I'm getting help in Algebra 2. I'll be back later," I replied coolly, not wanting to start anything.

"Hmm," he said taking a swig of his beer and turning his head back to the television he was watching. I couldn't make out whether it was a low laugh or just a sound to acknowledge that I said something. I was surprised he didn't have another smart remark to make me feel even stupider about myself.

_Why would you want to know if you didn't care?_ I sighed and walked out the front door.

…

I looked for the address down the unfamiliar street and finally found it. 1571, a one story house that was well kept, the grass was green and there were some plants underneath the window that covered almost the whole wall next to the door, the pine green two- car garage on the left. I stepped up to her door and knocked on it three times. Yes, I counted, I was that nervous.

The door opened a couple seconds later, revealing Aubrey smiling in the doorway. Her hair was in a ponytail that cascaded over her shoulder, a little different from her usual hairstyle, which she left down most of the time. She looked really nice with her hair pulled back. "Hi," she said lightly, "Come on in."

"Thanks," I smiled back, her smile causing mine to grow wider. She moved to the side and I stepped into the entry way, looking at the living room ahead of me with a couch along the wall and an entertainment center across from it. A doorway leading to the kitchen was on the left and I stopped in front of it.

"So, we can work at the kitchen table," she suggested as I turned to look at her, not knowing where to head to next.

I shrugged. "Anywhere is fine."

"Right this way," she said methodically, turning into the kitchen and walking to the table straight ahead. There was a window behind it, causing the light to spill through, no need for anything else to light up the room any further. I followed her and set my backpack on the table next to where her books were already placed, some were opened with a binder on top of them, like my coming was interrupting something important. "Do you have your book?" she asked, standing behind her seat as she took the binder off of the book and set it down on the table next to it.

I nodded. "Of course, I'm not that stupid," I smiled as I took a notebook and my Algebra 2 book out of my backpack.

"I was just asking," she said with a soft laugh.

I looked over at the book that was opened and noticed it wasn't her Algebra book, but an Anatomy book. It looked confusing so I shifted my eyes back to my notebook in front of me to turn to the page where my homework was written down.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, moving to the fridge, almost ready to open it.

"I'm fine," I said, "Thanks though."

Aubrey walked back to her seat and sat down, sighing lightly as she did. "So I already did the homework, just start and let me know what you need help with," she said coolly as she looked down at the Anatomy book in front of her.

"Uh…"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me to finish.

"I kind of, didn't listen to the lesson at all today."

She chuckled. "Okay." Reaching across me, she turned the book to the right page. I liked how close she had gotten within the first five minutes of me being there. "It's 'Completing the Square,' so it has factoring in it."

"Oh yeah, I know how to factor," I recalled, actually feeling smart for once.

"Good," she said with encouragement and smiled. "So write down the first one and I'll walk you through it."

It was weird, but I actually wanted to do it, actually wanted to do my math homework for once instead of doing it just because I had to. I wrote down the first problem. "Okay," I said as I waited for her help.

Aubrey wrote down a sentence on the paper she was working on and turned to look at the equation I had written down. "Alright, so…" she started, grabbing the calculator from in front of her and setting it on the book next to me. "You need to subtract this number," she pointed to a number in the equation, "—from both sides." I did as she told me and nodded for the next step. "Then cut this number in half," she pointed to another number on the left side of the equation, "—and divide it by two. And where that number used to be…" she pointed to the number I subtracted, "—you replace it with the answer you get."

I couldn't believe it, but this was actually making sense, it was actually going well and I actually had my full attention on what I was doing. When we were finished I felt a wave of success wash over me that made me grin. "Make sense?" she asked looking at me when I finished and boxed my answer.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I get it."

She grinned back. "So you basically do the same thing with every one, and if you have any questions just ask."

I glanced back at the book and nodded. "Thanks."

xxxx

I worked in silence next to Don as he worked on more problems. It was cute how he would stop and look back and forth between papers, as if to look for some unsolved mystery that they might hold. "One question," he said tapping my arm, not noticing how I was glancing at him basically every thirty seconds.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over to his paper as I got closer to him.

"If this is a negative, would the answer be positive?" he asked a little confused, pointing to the part in the equation that was bothering him.

I nodded. "Yeah," I smiled, "Good job."

He smiled at me. "Thanks."

I went back to working and he did a few more problems before stopping and stretching in his seat, letting out a low groan as his back cracked. I ignored it and focused on the load of Anatomy homework that sat in front of me. "Thanks a lot for helping me," he said, his low voice more attractive than I expected it to be.

"You're welcome," I said without looking up from what I was writing, "Anytime."

"You're a really good teacher," he added.

I looked back at him and noticed his eyes were on me, making me wonder if he was watching me the whole time. "Thanks," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome." We were silent again for a moment before I finished the line I was writing and flipped my notebook to another page. I closed my Anatomy book and sighed. "Done?" he asked, still leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Not yet. I still have some more homework."

"I don't think I have anything other than math," he thought, "Wait… no… no I don't." He thought out loud, reassuring himself about anything else he might have forgotten and I smiled at the conversation he had with himself.

"It's not that hard, only creative writing."

"Creative writing, huh?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat to look at the notebook in front of me. As I was taking out a pencil from my backpack, he reached in front of me to grab my notebook.

"Hey," I said, "Give it back." The page was open to the one I was working on today in class.

Don's eyes followed the words and he started reading, putting his hand out in a reflex to catch mine from trying to grab the notebook back from him. "What's this poem about?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

I was finally able to grab it away from him and set it back in front of me. "A shoe."

"A shoe?" he asked, "A shoe." His tone was as if he were stating a fact, simply and casually.

I nodded. "That's what I said._ A shoe_."

"Why a shoe?"

"We had to write a poem about an object and I chose a shoe."

"It doesn't sound like a shoe," he said, folding his arms as he sat back in his chair again.

"Don't you have math homework to finish?"

"Don't change the subject on me," he said through a grin.

I smiled as I sighed and looked back at him. "Then what does it sound like?"

"I don't know. But not a shoe."

I smirked. "It's a shoe," I stated simply.

Don was quiet for a minute or two, I wasn't quite sure since I was focusing on my work in front of me. But I noticed he started to work on his homework again without question. "Tell me something about you that no one else knows," he said as he set down his pencil.

I glanced at him from my book, thinking that I heard him wrong. "What?"

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows," he repeated.

I chuckled softly. "Why?"

"We're friends…" he started, "And I want to know more about you, so tell me something no one else knows."

I leaned back in my chair as I thought for an answer. "Well," I started, "I sing in the shower." I chuckled, suddenly realizing that I gave him an open invitation to think about me naked.

Don laughed. "I mean a good secret."

"I don't have any."

He smirked in disbelief. "Now that's a lie."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine…" I thought for another moment. Something popped into my head but I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. "Nah, I can't tell you."

"What?" he asked loudly, "That's not fair."

I laughed. "Dude, I can't."

"Tell me now or I'll never talk to you again," he threatened through a grin.

"Ooh, I'm scared."

His face went a little more serious, making an insisting face at me to tell him. "Tell me."

I sighed and looked at him, hesitating for a moment before I answered. "I have a tattoo."

He raised his eyebrows and his jaw almost hit the floor. "You have a tattoo?" he asked skeptically. "Where? –Let me see."

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise," he pleaded.

"Fine." I got up and lifted up my shirt, pulling down my pants slightly to reveal a tattoo. It was small enough for me to hide, but big enough for me to read when I looked into the mirror every morning. It was backwards so when I looked into the mirror I was able to read it the right way.

He looked at it for a moment. "What does it say?" he asked trying to make out the five words that were written in a cursive print.

"'Be strong. Be not afraid.'" It rested on my hip bone and was in black lettering.

"Who all knows about it?" he asked as I sat back in the chair next to him.

"No one, just you."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in shock again. "I'm actually really flattered that you trust me enough to tell me about it."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked him earnestly. "If my dad found out he would kill me."

He nodded to reassure me. "So what's the story behind it?" he asked gesturing toward me.

"Well my mom died last year," I said calmly, "And I wanted something to remind me to keep going everyday."

"Sorry for your loss," he said surprisingly soft and low.

"It's okay. Everything happens for a reason."

"So us meeting happened for a reason?" he asked after a moment of thinking about my answer.

I smiled softly at him. "Yeah. It did."

xxxx

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow," I grinned as I walked toward my truck in front of the house. Aubrey followed at my side, I told her she didn't have to walk me out but she insisted. "Thanks for everything." My backpack hung over my shoulder and I took out my keys to unlock my truck.

"You're welcome," she said one more time with that gorgeous smile of hers. "If you need any help while you're doing it at home just let me know. I usually get off of work by eight."

I nodded with a grin. "I may have to take you up on that."

She lifted her shoulders and shoved her hands in her pockets. "That's what I'm here for," she smiled, her cute smile making mine widen.

I stopped next to my truck and glanced at it, not really wanting to leave just yet. Aubrey was so understanding and caring, I wanted to be able to talk with her for hours on end, and she even made me feel good about myself. Not even ten minutes into our tutoring session, I was comfortable being around her, she was really easy to talk to. She stopped at my side, a little closer than I expected, but I liked it. I half expected her to hug me before I could make a move but she stood there and waited for me to say something. Without another moment of thinking, her looking down for a moment, focusing on something while I thought of something else to say, I moved her chin gently to look at me with my finger and placed my lips on hers.

She tensed for a moment, taken back by my action, but slowly became relaxed as she felt my lips move against hers. Her lips were soft and smooth against mine and a few seconds of holding it seemed like a lifetime. It just felt right. I can't really explain it other than that. It felt right. I didn't see fireworks, I didn't have a sudden urge to scoop her off of her feet and elope, but I just felt like it was something I needed and was supposed to do, like it was supposed to happen, and I liked the feeling.

I pulled away to look at her and her eyes were still closed, her lips still in a kissing position. I grinned and she opened her eyes, a smile now spreading across her kissed lips. "See you tomorrow," she said softly, lightly grazing my shoulder with her hand before returning it back to her side.

"Bye, Aubrey," I said in a low, soft voice.

"Bye, Don."

* * *

><p><em>So... I used Mexico twice because I like it so much. lol review my story! thanks for reading! :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Something 'Bout a Truck_ by Kip Moore

**Chapter Seven**

_The most natural thing you've ever felt before,  
>Something about a kiss that's gonna lead to more<em>

Like always, my head was buried into an Anatomy book from the loads of homework we were sometimes assigned. I mean, every once in a while I would have a lot because I decided to do it at the last second, the last night before it was supposed to be turned in. What can I say? I'm just lazy when it comes to homework, and I'm sure someone I know would agree with me on that.

My legs were crossed, tucked under the chair that I sat in while I worked at the table close to the kitchen, the same table where Don and I sat together every Tuesday and Thursday. My dad was making dinner silently as I concentrated, only stopping to look at what I was doing while ingredients heated up and point to things in the book I was analyzing, on purpose might I add. He had a way of being playfully annoying when I was being serious. "Dinner's almost ready," he said as he walked over to the table again. I felt his eyes on me without looking up and didn't say anything. "...Beau's coming home this weekend for a visit. We're having a barbeque."

I shut my book and sighed, not acknowledging what he had said until I did so. "Ew, really?" I asked, slouched in my seat and resting my chin on my palm.

My dad chuckled. "Yes, really." He took out some plates and I moved everything off of the table to the floor next to my seat. "So invite who you want to the barbeque, I'm inviting a couple friends too."

"Wait…" I started, narrowing my eyes at him, "You have friends?"

"Yes," he grinned.

"Surprising," I laughed. I studied him as he served the plates, carefully placing them next to each other and putting healthy sized portions onto each. He piled more onto one of them which I assumed would be his. The definition of muscle on his back and arms seemed to be brought out by the old t-shirt that draped over his broad shoulders casually. His stomach was toned, being the middle-aged man that he was, it was surprising that he would still want to work in the field he did. Telephone work wasn't easy, especially if you had to climb poles all day, it surprised me when he said he actually enjoyed it. Of course, living in Texas, you got a pretty good tan if you worked in the sun, the pigment in his skin stood out a little more against the faded red t-shirt he was wearing. His wrangler jeans were a little baggy, but slim fitting nonetheless, skidding against the floor as he walked around the house without his cowboy boots on. "When's he supposed to come home?" I asked as he walked toward me with my plate and sat down across from me at the table.

"Uh… I don't really know," he said when he stared at his plate to think for a moment, "He said sometime before Sunday. Could be tomorrow, could be Saturday, I'm not sure."

"So I'm assuming the barbeque is on Sunday then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so I can watch some football with the guys," he said after chewing a bite of food.

"Thanks for the invite," I said sarcastically, feeling a tad bit left out, since watching football was something we usually did together.

He looked at me and gave a small smile. "Sorry, I meant you too."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, because I'm totally a guy."

"You know what I meant," he said rolling his eyes. Not that I was hurt by it or anything, I just wanted to give him a hard time. He always knew when I was, but would humor me just to make me feel like I had gotten to him. Our relationship might have gotten a little closer since my mom died, but it was still a little hard for him to talk to me about things that were important to both of us.

xxxx

"Don," Aubrey let out in a low moan as I kissed her neck.

"Hmm," I sounded in a low tone as I moved down to her collar bone that I had exposed, pulling back her shirt to kiss her tan colored skin.

I wasn't exactly sure how we had gotten here. Both of us decided to do our little tutoring session in her bedroom since… well… I don't remember why. We were sitting on the floor one minute, surrounded by books and homework, and the next I was almost fully on top of her as she laid next to everything we had sprawled out around us. I think it started as a tickle fight… but I'm not sure, my full attention was on her.

"We should get back to work," she managed, trying to keep her mind focused and her voice steady.

"We needed a break," I muttered from kissing her neck still, biting and sucking on her skin lightly.

"We didn't get anything done in the first place," she said and I could tell she was smiling. I pulled back and looked at her with a grin.

"So," I said with a small shrug before putting my lips to hers again, exploring her mouth with my tongue as it opened. She held the kiss for longer than I expected (which was totally fine with me), before she put her hand on my chest and pushed me back gently.

"So we need to get _something_ done," she said, her big brown eyes sparkling as the light hit them when it shown through the window from the side. That just made my feelings of wanting her increase; the way the light hit the side of her face and brought out her best features, like her lips, that were now calling out for more. "What part of 'taking things slow' don't you understand?" she asked with a low chuckle.

I kissed her one last time before pulling away and sitting up, she followed, her hair a little messy from lying on the floor, making her look effortlessly sexy and beautiful. She hated when I used the word sexy to describe her, but she never said I couldn't think it. Who knew if we were together, all I knew is that I loved spending time with her, my definition of 'taking things slow' was obviously different than hers. "Alright," I said halfheartedly, sitting with my legs underneath me and glancing at the mess of papers next to us.

"How else are we gonna get anything done?" she asked with a small smile, resting her thumb on my chin to pull me in for a small kiss.

My lips stayed in place as she pulled away and I kept my eyes closed. "I don't have to do my homework," I said as if it were an excuse. I opened my eyes and shrugged with a grin. "I don't care."

Aubrey let out a soft sigh before looking down at the papers next to her. Without lifting up her head, her eyes shifted to me and she smirked. "I know you don't care." Her head tilted to the side and she kept her eyes on me. "You know," she started, scooting a little closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck, "I've been trying to stop caring for a while."

I grinned at her and put my hands on her waist, reaching underneath her shirt and tracing my fingers over her side softly. "That's my girl," I said lowly before our lips met again. This time it was a little deeper and with a little more force. My rough hands ran up her back and I put a finger underneath her bra strap, not caring to try and unlatch it just yet, keeping her feelings about it in mind. She soon moved to my lap, straddling me as we kissed and I pulled her closer so our bodies touched. Her lips left my mouth and kissed along my jaw line back to my ear and started down my neck. I closed my eyes and felt her soft lips against my neck, it feeling better than I ever expected.

The door slammed in the other room and my heart sunk. She gasped and her head twisted suddenly to look at the closed door leading to the living room, her hair falling across her face, getting stuck on her bottom lip that was moist from kissing. She brushed her hair away quickly and slid off of me. "Fuck," I muttered and ran my hand through my hair in case it was messed up from the excitement.

"Shit," she said after me, sitting Indian style across from me and putting some books on her lap, pretending she was reading. I quickly did the same and glanced at her before there was more noise.

"I'm home!" a low voice yelled from the unseen room. I heard two thuds that sounded like something hitting the floor in the entry way.

I saw Aubrey roll her eyes from the corner of my eye. "My brother's home."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She sighed and got up from where she sat on the floor, I got up with her and she moved toward the door. "Now we can't continue with our studying in peace," she said before twisting the doorknob and walking into the living room. I gave a low chuckle and followed behind her.

"Dude, what the hell?" she asked as she stopped in front of her brother that stood in the middle of the living room.

"Hello to you too," he said with a smile, his arms open for a hug.

"You're supposed to be home _this weekend_. Thursday doesn't count as part of the weekend."

"I can come home whenever I want," he argued with a grin still on his face. When she didn't walk into his arms he moved toward her and grabbed her, twisting her around and messing up her hair as his other arm wrapped around her. "Nice to see you too, sis."

"Let go," Aubrey said as she struggled to get free.

He let go and her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, fixing her hair as much as she could without a mirror. "So was I interrupting anything?" he asked, looking at the space between Aubrey and me.

I opened my mouth to say something before Aubrey cut me off. "Yeah actually, you were. We were studying."

Her brother nodded slowly. "Studying… right."

I gave a polite smile and put my hand out for a handshake. "Hey, I'm Don, nice to meet you."

He nodded and returned my handshake. "Beau," he replied.

"I tutor him," Aubrey said, joining the conversation again.

Beau nodded again then grabbed his bags from the floor and started for the hallway. "Interesting," he said to her comment. "He comin' to the barbeque?"

"Barbeque?" I asked, looking at Aubrey then back to Beau.

"Uh," she hesitated.

"You haven't told him about it?" Beau asked dramatically, walking down the hallway. "I thought y'all were dating."

Aubrey looked at me with a small smile. "Wanna come to a barbeque on Sunday?" she asked. When she didn't protest against us dating it made me wonder if we were, we never talked about it and I didn't care. Well, I did care, but… never mind.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Where the hell is my drum set?" Beau asked loudly from the room down the hall.

…

"So what's up with you and Aubrey?" Chavez asked as we sat at a table outside of our favorite hangout spot after practice. It was just me and him this Friday since everyone else had something going on. Winchell had to meet with some college recruiters, Christian had homework or something, and Chris had a date with his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" I asked before taking a bite of the burger that sat in front of me.

"The PDA, the hugging, holding hands, sitting at lunch together, cheesy flirting when you guys are talking, the way you guys look at each other when…"

"Shut the fuck up dude," I said with a laugh before he could continue, "I don't know." I shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"Are you guys together?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"I guess," I said with a hint of irritation in my voice, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I pulled out a small bottle of whiskey and subtly poured it into my soda before slipping it back into my jacket pocket.

Chavo rolled his eyes. "Well do you like her?"

"Obviously," I said with a small smirk. "We goin' out tonight? I heard Chris talkin' about a party after practice." Might as well change the subject; I took another gulp of my drink while waiting for him to answer.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked through a grin.

"Aren't you hanging out with Aubrey this weekend?"

"Yeah, on Sunday."

"…You still didn't answer the question," he said, finishing his burger.

"Why do you always gotta be a fuckin' nag?" I asked.

"Sorry for asking," Chavo put his hands up in surrender with a playful smile.

I shrugged. "Whatever," I said coolly. I didn't want to respond because I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to talk about it with Aubrey but it was never a subject we brought up and I didn't want to bug her about it, _I_ wouldn't want to be bugged about it. Why ruin a potential relationship with something as stupid as that? But if we were in a relationship, she wouldn't mind at all… I guess I should talk to her about it.

…

I heard a knock at the door and walked down the stairs quickly to answer it. Before I even opened the door I had a smile on my face. "Hi," I smiled at Aubrey, who stood on the doorstep.

"Hey," she replied, her smile just as big as mine.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside and letting her step in before I closed the door.

"So… what's up?" she asked, looking around the house before turning to look at me for my answer.

"I… kind of need to talk to you."

"Uh-oh," she replied, her face showing an expression of soft worry.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," I replied to ease her nerves.

"…Okay."

I looked at her, her face still held the expression of worry and I smiled. It was the cutest face I had ever seen. Placing my thumb on her chin, I pulled her toward me and kissed her softly. After pulling away slowly I looked down at her, she took a deep breath and gave me a faint smile. "Come on, my dad isn't home but I'd rather talk in my room," I said, taking her hand.

I led her up to my room and we both sat on the bed, turning to face each other. "So, what is this about?" Aubrey asked calmly.

I cleared my throat and thought for the right thing to ask. "Are we together?" I asked, moving my line of vision from the bed in front of me to her for an answer.

"Do you want to be?" she asked.

"…Well…I…" I sighed lightly, "I guess I'm just confused, 'cause Brian asked me if we were. I mean, we act like it, but I didn't know if we were 'cause we never put a label on it, or talked about it."

"And you want to put a label on it?"

"Well… yeah… if you want to."

Aubrey looked away for a minute then returned her eyes back to me. "Alright."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "If you don't want to be my girlfriend all you have to do is tell me."

"No," she said quickly, "No, I do. I do. I just didn't know if you wanted to put a label on it."

"I do."

She nodded. "Alright then, I'm your girlfriend."

"…Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, still sensing she was hesitating, or having doubts, or whatever.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I just…" she sighed. "How am I sure this is even gonna work out? How do I know you won't go to a party, get drunk, then cheat on me… or just use me for sex."

I stood up, an expression of disbelief showing on my face. "You really think I would do that to you?"

Aubrey stood up after me and shrugged. "It could happen."

"If you've had these thoughts then why have you been leading me on? At least fuckin' tell me if you think it wouldn't work out."

"Don't start yelling at me, _you're_ the one who puts off this 'player' attitude. I didn't know if you actually wanted a relationship or if you just wanted an easy lay."

"Well… I do want a relationship. I want some fuckin' stability in my life other than knowing I have two hours of practice everyday after school. I stayed home tonight so I could talk to _you_, and spend time with _you_."

Aubrey sighed again and put one hand on her hip, she used the other to rub her forehead, making it look like she was trying to relieve a headache. "I'm sorry."

I sat back on the bed and hunched over, resting my elbows on my knees. "Me too," I said quietly.

"I should trust you more," she said, sitting next to me.

I looked over at her. "I should be more trustworthy."

Aubrey gave me a faint smile and leaned her head against my shoulder. "We'll work it out."

"I hope so," I replied honestly. I really, _really_ hoped so.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long to put up, I've been really busy and haven't had time to finish. Hopefully the next chapter will be inspired very soon so I can put it up. Thank you to everyone who's been reading, and as always, reviewscritiques are appreciated :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights _or _Gravity_ by Sara Bareilles

**Chapter Eight**

_Something always brings me back to you,  
>It never takes too long,<br>No matter what I say or do,  
>I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone<em>

Don and I sat across from each other on his large, full bed. After somewhat of a fight between us, we casually talked about what we could do to make things better. "Can I be honest with you?" he asked after we had been talking for a couple minutes.

"Yeah," I said, looking at him to speak, "Of course you can."

Don sighed and you could see the wheels turning in his head. "I really don't want to lose what we have," he said, reaching for my hand and taking it in his softly. I looked down at our hands and waited for him to finish. "This is something I've never felt for anyone else before." I wondered what was going on in his head; whether he was saying to himself 'just get it over with, tell her the truth' or if he was saying 'you sound like an idiot Don, what are you doing?' I mentally hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. I hoped to high heaven that he was telling the truth, and that he actually meant it.

"We just need to get things out in the open," I said, looking up at him when he went quiet. "It's important to communicate. Really important."

Don nodded and watched as he rubbed his thumb against my hand gently while he held it. "Yeah, I know."

"Good." I went silent as I watched him think. He stared blankly at my hand as he started to play with it gently. His blue-grey eyes only blinking once or twice as his lips pursed together, seeming like he was deep in thought, the wheels turning around and around in his handsome head. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him concentrate and smiled faintly. Once he realized I was staring he snapped out of his trance and looked at me, a grin forming on his face.

"What?" he asked; a little quieter then how we were speaking before.

"Nothing," I said, mimicking the volume in his voice with a low chortle.

"Tell me," he insisted.

Our voices stayed quiet even though there was no reason to be. "It was nothing," I smiled. "You just look... cute… when you're concentrating."

"Oh," he grinned, looking back at my hand as he continued to play with it.

"You know… you didn't have to stay home tonight for me." I felt a little bad for making him stay out from a night of fun with his football buddies.

"I know I didn't."

I stayed quiet, feeling a little awkwardness between us. I searched for something to say, but before I could he spoke again.

"I wanted to," he stated.

I looked up at him with a small smile spreading across my lips, forming into a grin as he grinned back at me. "You did?"

"Yes."

"…But why?" I asked with a small laugh escaping me.

"Because I like spending time with you, those study sessions aren't just for pretending to do homework."

I laughed softly and our eyes stayed on each others, only breaking the gaze for a second when I glanced down at our hands. "Yeah I figured that out real quick when we decided to make out instead."

He snapped his fingers with his free hand, the grin still on his face. "Damn it, I thought I'd been tricking you the whole time."

I smiled at him for a second before answering. "So you didn't need help in Algebra?"

Don scoffed. "No. I'm fine in that class." He leaned closer to me, almost closing the gap between us and whispered. "I just needed a reason to be with you out of school, to see what you were really like."

"To see what I was really like, huh?" I asked with a grin, leaning a little closer also.

"Yep," he said, looking into my eyes then down at my lips. "And I just happened to like what I saw."

I laughed before looking down at his lips and licking mine to prepare for what would happen next. "Oh, really?" I asked quietly before fully closing the gap between us and putting my lips to his, holding it for a second before pulling back to grin at each other.

"I would rather be here with you then out drinking and trying to forget all my problems, you're all I need to help me forget my problems." He rested his elbows on his knees again, and I sat up a little straighter.

"It worries me when you do that. Something could happen, or you could eventually get really sick from the drinking you're doing all the time."

"Aside from the chance of me cheating, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah. Drinking is bad for you."

"I know," he nodded, looking down like he wanted the conversation to be over.

"Seriously, Donnie. I don't want that to happen to you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you care?" he asked quietly, a little more defensive then he probably meant.

"…I care about you," I said softly.

He looked up at me as I looked down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for him to say something. When he didn't say anything I looked back up and noticed his eyes were no longer on me.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Don shrugged. "I don't know."

"I've been spending most of my time with you, and I've been trying to understand you and comfort you when you need it, and now you don't know if I care about you?"

His eyes still remained on the bed in front of him and he sighed.

"I do care about you."

"Okay," he said quietly.

I sat up straighter and moved my eyes away from him, looking at anything but him. Soon I felt him looking at me and didn't bother to check.

"Aubrey?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I just be alone right now?"

I looked at him, and sure enough, he was looking at me, reading straight through my expressions. He spoke quietly, knowing I might get upset. "Sure," I said, getting up from the bed and walking toward the door. "Just, call me later if you wanna see me… or… whatever." I thought we were supposed to be communicating, talking and letting everything out into the open, and I thought he knew I cared about him, that's why we were together right? I wasn't sure what this meant but I just thought I would let time handle it, I didn't think I could convince him to tell me what he was thinking without getting him upset. He would tell me when he was ready.

"I will," I heard him say before walking down the stairs and out the door.

xxxx

Sunday rolled around and still no word from Don. Whatever. I didn't know when he would call, or if he would even show up, but I didn't want it to seem that I cared, even though I did. I missed him a lot, we had only been 'together' for about a month or so, but I felt attached to him nonetheless. We had gone a couple days without each other before but then I had closure. I didn't know when he would show up this time, and that bothered the hell out of me. I was still a little angry but I would get over it, I'd wait for him to come to me.

Everything was set up for the barbeque. Tables were set up outside with plates and utensils for everyone to use, and a separate table was placed near the barbeque with every type of condiment you could think of putting on a hotdog or burger. Chips were inside on the table, and beer was placed next to them for my dad's buddies and whoever else wanted a drink, including my brother and me.

"Aubrey," my dad yelled for me as I got ready in my room. I was getting dressed into dark jeans and a plain v-neck t-shirt that was the lightest shade of red and a tiny bit see-through. My hair was down in waves as it usually was, and I had on a simple silver necklace and brown leather belt to bring it all together.

"Yeah?" I yelled back as I put on some eyeliner, standing in front of the full length mirror that hung next to my dresser.

My dad walked into my bedroom a second later, just peeking through the door to look at me. "I need you to set up some chairs outside."

After finishing my eyeliner I pulled back from the mirror and looked at him. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"Hurry, everyone's gonna be here soon."

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on," I said as I set down the eyeliner into my makeup bag and turned to walk toward the door. He opened it for me so I could walk past him and smiled.

"Thank you, sweetness," he said, his voice a little high-pitched. He followed me out into the living room and walked past me into the kitchen.

I laughed. "You're welcome, _daddy_." I saw Beau sitting on the couch, doing nothing. "Come help me set up chairs, wiener."

"No," he said loudly while he wrinkled his eyebrows at me.

"Fine. You don't get any food."

"Liar," he said, getting up from the couch and following me out to the backyard. He leaned against the doorway leading to the patio and watched as I started unfolding chairs.

"Dick," I muttered to myself.

…

Friends started showing up and my dad started to barbeque. Trevor was there, so Beau was entertained, all of my dad's friends showed up, so he was entertained, but no Don. I didn't invite Ann because she was getting on my nerves, suddenly she started partying a lot and tried to hook up with guys when she could, probably in the pursuit of trying to hook up with Don again. I didn't like it. Plus she would never invite me to any, I didn't know why but to be honest, it might have to do with the fact that I'm a little more attractive. Not to sound conceited or anything.

"Aubrey, can you go see what's taking Beau so long in the kitchen?" My dad asked me while everyone was outside eating. He had asked Beau to go shuck some more ears of corn ten minutes before and he reluctantly agreed.

"Sure," I said, before walking from next to him at the barbeque through the backdoor of the house and into the kitchen. "Dad wants to know what's taking you so long," I said as I stopped next to him. He was standing in front of the counter with a couple ears of corn in front of him.

"He wanted like, ten more, it takes a while when you're doing it yourself."

"Do you want some help?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

I grabbed an ear of corn and started to take the green covering off of it, along with the long white strands that draped all over it.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Beau asked.

I shrugged, still looking down at what I was doing as I spoke. "I don't know."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you?"

"I haven't talked to him since Friday night," I said, my voice giving off a hint of irritation.

Beau laughed softly. "Sorry for asking."

"It's not funny."

"I just think its funny cause you're pissed, and I know he's gonna get an ear-full when or if you get a hold on him."

"Whatever dude."

I saw Beau grin from the corner of my eye and thought to change the subject.

"So how's college? Slacking off like usual, or are you actually trying?" I asked with a small chuckle.

Beau let out a low laugh as he looked down at what he was doing. "I made it through the first semester, didn't I?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I was really surprised when dad said you had. How's your 'band'?"

"It's good," he said with a soft sigh.

I gave a small smile. "That didn't sound very convincing."

"We're having a rough time finding another guitar player." Beau started rinsing the corn and I smiled.

"Ah… shouldn't have quit football, huh?"

Beau laughed softly. "Why do I even bother talking to you about this?"

"Because I'm your sister, and I'm deeply concerned about you."

Beau scoffed. "That's a joke."

"I could lend you a couple bucks until you get back on your feet."

"I don't need it."

"I'm just trying to help. I assume money's tight since your band isn't doing so well. Maybe you should get an actual job." I leaned against the counter with my arms folded, my smile turning into a grin.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it, Aubrey," he said, his tone a little more serious than before. He started stacking the corn on a plate and I chuckled.

"Sorry for being honest." I loved messing with him, especially if I knew it was getting to him.

"Being honest is different than being a dick."

"You're calling me a dick? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You don't actually think that you're going to make a living off of it, do you?"

Beau shook his head. "You don't understand." He finished rinsing the corn and turned to look at me. "My band is gonna make it, and I know it will. I don't need you or dad to believe in me for it to happen, but it would be nice if you did."

I listened and turned my eyes away from him as he spoke, a small smirk still on my face.

"You still think it's fuckin' funny? Get off your high horse, Aubrey. Just because you're daddy's little girl doesn't mean you can act like a spoiled brat."

I listened to him speak and my expression slowly turned blank as I stared at a spot on the kitchen floor. "At least I won't disappoint him."

He sighed and picked up the plate from the counter. "You already did when mom died." Beau's gaze was now on the backdoor as he started outside.

My head snapped to look at him walk away and a sinking feeling now dominated me while I repeated the sentence in my head. "Asshole," I muttered to myself as I started for the front door. My head was swimming with memories now that he brought it up and I didn't feel like going back out to socialize with everyone.

As I passed the hallway I chucked my phone down the hall and into my room. Don wasn't going to call and I wasn't sure I had the self discipline to refrain from calling him so I'd leave it here. I wanted to be alone.

I ran my hand through my hair as I walked out the door and shut it behind me, focusing on where I was walking before looking up and stopping in the middle of the pathway suddenly.

"Hi," Don said as he stopped walking also and looked over my appearance.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" he asked as my face shown the glum expression it revealed before.

"Not really, no." I started to walk past him but his hand caught mine gently.

"What's wrong?" He pulled me toward him lightly and lifted my chin to look at him. Tears were forming in my eyes while I looked into his. "Aubrey?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Just my brother," I said with a sad smile, "He's being a dick."

"What happened?"

I shook my head and looked away to clear the tears from my eyes. "Why are you here?" I asked as I looked up at him again.

"I was invited, wasn't I?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't talked to you since Friday night. I thought you weren't coming."

"I was gonna come anyway," he said with a small smile, "I still don't wanna lose you." Don reached up to move a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Then what happened?" I asked while we kept our eyes on each other.

Don sighed. "It's just hard for me to… believe people, when they say they care about me I guess. I have some trust issues. And abandonment issues, just cause of how fucked up my life is." He looked away as he talked then looked back into my eyes and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry."

I nodded slowly as he spoke. "It's okay, baby. I understand," I smiled.

"Baby?" he asked, a little surprised. He pulled me close for a tight hug and grinned. "I like the sound of that."

I hugged back and pulled my head back to look at him before putting my lips to his. I lingered for an instant before pulling back slightly to look at him. "So, you believe me when I say that I care about you right?"

Don nodded with a grin. "I do."

"Good," I said, pecking him on the lips again. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Like where?"

"Anywhere. I'm feeling spontaneous."

"I have just the place," he smiled, his handsome smile making mine turn into a grin as he pulled away from me and took my hand. I felt our fingers interlink together and I watched him as he looked toward his truck, the faded red baseball cap shading his eyes from the afternoon sun. I forgot all about what my brother had said as fast as the grin again appearing on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy and I'd love some feedback :) <em>


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing _by Aerosmith

**Chapter Nine**

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
>I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this<em>

I watched the sun go down as we drove in comfortable silence. Our fingers were linked together as we held each other's hand and he insisted that I sit in the middle to be close to him. When Don pulled off of the highway after about twenty minutes of driving I looked around and saw nothing; nothing but dirt and the faded highway that stretched to the next city. We were now driving down a withered dirt road that seemed to lead nowhere. The sun had gone down and the headlights only shown more dirt ahead of us.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes to try and look farther ahead, past the path that the headlights of his truck illuminated.

Don smiled as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. I felt the truck slow down and come to a stop. The headlights now lit up a small fire pit that was darkened from being used. He killed the engine and looked at me with a faint smile. "I come here a lot when I need to." He glanced out his window for a second before looking back at me and gesturing his head toward his door. "Come on."

I smirked and unbuckled my seatbelt, sliding over to the passenger-side door and getting out, meeting him on the opposite side. Before closing his door he grabbed a few blankets out of the backseat and proceeded toward the tailgate, which he brought down to set the blankets on. "And when do you need to?" I watched as he stepped onto the tailgate to stand in the truck-bed. Instead of using the blankets for warmth, since the night air was a natural heater, Don started to lay them out for us to sit on.

"Usually when my dad is being too much of a dick for me to handle," he said once he finished with the blankets. He put out his hand to pull me up; with his help I stepped onto the tailgate and stood with him in the truck-bed. Both of us sat down, Don sitting to my left. "Or when I need to think," he added.

I nodded and looked out at the miles of dirt in front of me, my eyes adjusting to the dark night. "It seems peaceful."

"It is." I felt his eyes on me and I turned to look at him. I gave him a smile which he returned and moved my legs to sit Indian style, hunching over slightly and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Who all knows about it?" My eyes stayed on him as his gazed turned to the landscape in front of him.

"I don't know. But I've never taken anyone with me before."

"Hmm." What he said forced a smile out of me. It made me feel pretty special knowing he was sharing something so personal with me.

"What, you don't believe me?" he asked with a low chortle.

I shook my head slightly and my eyes stayed on him. "No I do. I just feel special."

Don's eyes turned to me and he grinned. "You are special." I felt him place his hand on my side and pull me closer to him; as he did so he scooted closer to me. His hand slowly rubbed my back when the gap closed between us and I moved my hair to fall in waves over one shoulder. "I don't see myself with anyone else," he said honestly. I looked at him and our eyes connected. He reached up with his free hand and set it on my cheek, pulling me toward him and connecting our lips together. He held the kiss and gently slid his hand to the back of my neck. I could feel it getting more heated; more forced, and I rested my hand on his chest in case he got carried away.

Soon I found myself slowly starting to lie down against the blankets that covered the truck-bed. Don hung over me, and continued to kiss me. I felt his rough, callused hand move up my side, sending a shock-wave through me; the other rested beside my head to support himself and our lips moved against one another's, our tongues intertwining together as our mouths opened.

As good as this felt, I didn't want it to go too far. "Donnie," I said while we continued to kiss.

He let out a short, low humming noise in response and moved to kiss my neck so I could talk.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, searching for words before speaking again. "I think we should wait."

He continued to kiss at my neck, biting and sucking the skin a little harder than he ever had before. My shirt was up, exposing my stomach, along with the top of the carefully placed tattoo on my left hipbone. Don traced his fingertips down my side and rested his hand on the side of my hip, lightly rubbing his thumb over my tattoo beneath the top of my jeans. He pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. "Wait for what?" he asked tenderly.

"To have sex." I glanced down at his hand then looked into his eyes.

He grinned. "Baby, I wasn't gonna do it without asking you first."

"I know, I've just never told you…" my voice trailed off and my eyes shifted away from his.

Don's head tilted to the side slightly and he wrinkled his eyebrows. "Never told me what?"

"I want to wait until marriage to have sex." I spoke hesitantly, not knowing what his reaction would be.

His hand moved away from my side and put his thumb on my chin, turning my face delicately to look at him. "Whatever you want," he smiled faintly.

"Really?" I grinned, feeling a weight lift off of me. I felt really relieved with his response; glad that he didn't disapprove and say we couldn't be together anymore.

His small smile soon turned into a grin as big as mine. "Really," he echoed.

I kissed him suddenly and smiled through it. "Thank you, Donnie. That really means a lot to me."

"I'd do anything for you. Even if that means…" his eyes closed for a second and he exhaled, "…not having sex until the time is right."

I gave him a hug before he moved off of me to the space next to me, lying down and looking up at the sky as I did. "I honestly didn't know what your reaction would be."

"What, you think I'm really that shallow?" he asked, looking over to me with a blank expression. "Aubrey, we can't be together unless we can have sex, _all the time_." Don let out a chuckle and glanced over at me before looking back at the sky. "That's funny."

"Hey," I said with a small laugh, smacking his arm playfully, "You don't exactly put off the attitude that you would be alright with it."

Don gasped. "I don't?"

I smirked. "No. I was really nervous about telling you."

"You didn't seem _that_ nervous." Don's smile turned into a grin and he brought his hands up to rest underneath his head.

"Okay be honest," I said, rolling on my side to face him, "How do you _really_ feel about it?"

He glanced over at me with a smile still on his face. "Alright well, I'm not too thrilled about it, but I respect your decision."

I nodded slowly after he spoke and sat up, once again looking out at the dull landscape in front of me mashing with the starry night sky.

Just a moment after I sat up, he sat up and took my hand into his. "But you know what? When I think about it, you're saving yourself for me and no one else; which is probably the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

I stayed quiet and stared blankly out at the earth that seemed to stretch for miles.

Don let go of my hand and put his arm across my shoulders, moving my hair to one shoulder like before, careful not to pull on it. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed about what you think is right. And the last thing I wanna do is make you feel that way. So I'm sorry if I did."

I took a deep breath and looked at him, our eyes connecting. "It's okay."

He gave me a faint smile before pecking me on the lips and sighing lightly. "You told me about your tattoo, I told you about this." He gestured out to the wide open space in front of us. "Now we're even."

…

It was late and I didn't know if anyone was up. When Don and I decided to leave I didn't take anything with me. My phone was here at the house, my jacket, purse, everything. I wondered if my dad had tried calling or if he was worried. I'd been gone for a couple hours and when I walked up to the house it seemed dark inside. I waved to Don from the front step and grabbed the spare key from the ledge above the door. When he disappeared down the street I opened the door quietly, careful not to disturb anyone and walked inside slowly, shutting and locking it gently behind me. I stood still in the entry way silently, listening for anything or anyone that might be moving. When everything was silent I stepped quietly to the opening of the hallway and started toward my room. When I was almost in my room, about to shut my door I saw a light suddenly turn on from behind me. My heart sunk as I turned around to look at the silhouetted figure standing in the hallway, arms folded. It watched me as I rolled my eyes and opened to door fully, giving me room to stand in the doorway. "Where have you been?" my father asked curiously but firmly.

"I went out." I spoke like I was stating a simple fact.

When he stepped closer I knew he wasn't joking around. He stood to make himself more intimidating with a blank/angry expression on his face. "Where?"

"I went out with Don," I said, turning around to flick on the light-switch to my room, a lamp in the corner suddenly pouring light into what was once a pitch-black space. I walked over to my bed and sat down while my father came into my room and shut the door behind him.

"Where did you go?" he persisted.

"Dad, we didn't do anything. Calm down."

"That's not what the hickey suggests on your neck."

I covered the side of my neck that felt a little sore from earlier and sighed. "We didn't do anything _other_ than that."

My dad folded his arms and pursed his lips together before speaking again. "I was really worried about you Aubrey, it's not alright if you just leave whenever you want to. You have to at least tell me." He raised his voice as he spoke and I could tell that he had really worried. More than he should have, really.

"Dad, why don't you ask me why I left first instead of yelling at me for it," I said with my voice slightly raised as well.

"Fine Aubrey," he said tiredly, massaging the top of his nose with two fingers before looking at me again, "Why did you leave?"

"Beau and I got into an argument. Be blamed me for mom dying."

My dad sighed and rested one hand on his hip as he thought about my answer. "You still shouldn't have left without telling me."

I wrinkled my eyebrows at him angrily and stood up. "You really think I was gonna walk back out to say 'Hey Dad, Beau just said that moms death was my fault and I'm really angry. I'm leaving.' I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to get the fuck out."

"Hey, watch your language," he pointed out, looking at me once again; his expression a weird mix between frustration and sympathy.

"Like you care." I sat back down on the bed and stared blankly at the floor. "So you're not gonna punish Beau, that's great. I get punished for leaving and being hurt and he gets off clean. Real good parenting."

"Aubrey, I'm going to talk to him. And don't lecture me on parenting until you have children of your own, which hopefully won't happen for a very long time."

I looked up at him once again, my expression angry. "Don and I didn't do _anything _Dad. Stop judging before you get to know someone. He's not trying to get into my pants. He actually wants a relationship."

"You can't just put your trust in him like that, Aubrey, it's not safe," he said firmly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I do trust him, Dad. I'm doing my best, okay?" My head fell into my hands and my eyes closed as I finished talking.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Yeah okay, Dad. You can leave now. I get it." My head was still in my hands and I didn't want to look at him.

He sighed before opening the door and closing it behind him, leaving me alone in the dimly lit room.

I didn't cry because I didn't feel the need to. There was no use in crying about everything and I didn't want to appear weak, even though I was by myself. Maybe I wanted to convince myself that I still had some strength in me. I hated crying every since my mom died. I would cry everyday for hours, I couldn't keep track. Eventually days started to blur together as I started to miss a lot of school at the end of my junior year. Thankfully it was toward summer so I had that to look forward to; when I didn't have to get up and fake a smile every day.

I got up to change into a big t-shirt and slid off my jeans. I saw my phone lying on the floor next to my bed and picked it up to check for messages, missed calls, etc. I had a couple missed calls from the house phone, probably from my dad until he realized I had left my phone at home. After clearing those notifications I looked through my text messages and saw two from Ann. That was new, she never texted me anymore. Both of them read:

**-"Aubs, are you at home?"**

**-"I bet you're out with Don ;) I'll see you at school tomorrow!"**

I rolled my eyes. I wonder what she wanted. No use in texting her back; I'd see her in… I looked over at the clock. Seven hours? I looked for any other messages and set my phone on the night table when there was none. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring but hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with much bullshit. If I did, I didn't know what I'd do. Panic attack maybe? I hoped Don would be there tomorrow, and I hoped he would be with me when he could be.

…

I walked into the crowded hallway and pushed past everyone who was in my way. Today I wasn't feeling too polite, but I tried to calm myself. _Breathe Aubrey, just breathe_. No sign of Don yet, but I always came to school a little earlier than he did. I finally brushed past everyone and ended up in front of my locker. "Aubrey!" I heard someone yell as I almost started to rotate the correct combination to open my locker.

I turned my head and saw Ann coming my way. When she stepped next to me I rolled my eyes and started spinning the lock. "Yes?" I asked, the irritation in my voice making itself known.

"Why didn't you text me back yesterday?" she asked happily, holding her binder and textbook against her chest.

I opened my locker and grabbed books from it. "I got home late last night."

"Were you out with Don?" she asked, getting a little closer and talking like I had some 'hot gossip' to share with her. Which I didn't.

"Why did you text _me_?"

Ann took a step back and I turned to look at her for an answer, leaning against the locker next to mine that was still open. "I needed a ride home. Plus I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Oh," I said, dragging out the word, "So you just needed me to do something for you." I chuckled and turned back to my locker, taking a notebook out of my backpack and placing it on top of some books that were stacked inside. Ann opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed something behind me.

"Hey babe," I heard a deep voice say from my left. I turned to see Don standing next to me with a grin. Today he wore a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans with his usual faded red baseball cap.

I smiled at him before answering, his grin suddenly making my day a little brighter. "Hey."

"I'll… see you later," I heard Ann say and I turned to look at her.

"…Okay?" I questioned as she turned and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Don asked.

I looked back at my locker to make sure I had everything. "No idea." I sighed and wrinkled my eyebrows when I saw a small folded piece of lined paper scrunched against the metal wall of my locker. Don watched me as I picked it up and started to unfold it.

"What's that?"

I shrugged and opened it, reading the delicate print that sat across the paper, the person who wrote it ignoring the lines. '**Being easy isn't the smartest way to get someone to like you,'** it read. "What the hell?"

"What?" Don asked, taking the note from my hands and reading it. I watched his expression change from a curious smirk to slightly angry. "That is bullshit."

I sighed and took the note from him, crumpling it up and throwing it into the trashcan nearby. "It's not important. Let's both just forget about it."

"No one should be talking like that to you," Don said firmly in a harsh whisper, glancing next to us at people who were passing by.

I shut my locker and folded my arms. "It's not worth it Don, trust me."

"If you get anything else like that you better tell me."

I sighed as I looked at him, watching as his jaw clenched and his eyes look straight into mine.

"Aubrey, promise me," he said, reaching his hands up and putting them on either cheek.

"Okay, I promise," I said reluctantly.

The bell for class rang and Don gave me a small smile. "I'll see you at break." He kissed me softly before pulling back to look at me, his smile a little bigger than before. "And calm down, today could have started a lot worse if you think about it."

I smirked. "Oh, thanks for that… how did you know I was in a bad mood?"

Don shrugged. "I just, had a feeling." Don gave me a hug before we waved to each other as we went our separate ways.

I walked toward class and thought. I didn't know what the note was for or who it was from; the intention of the note? I had no idea. All I know is, they were trying to get under my skin. I guessed they were trying to say that Don only liked me because he was getting what he wanted, sex, which wasn't true at all. I didn't understand why people couldn't just mind their own business but maybe they were jealous of Don and I being together. Either that or they just didn't like me period. I shrugged it off so I didn't think about it during class; it was another stupid thing to put me in a worse mood than I already was. And if I got another note, I didn't know what I would do.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone who started reading and i hope you enjoy. I'll try and have more up soon, hopefully, but leave any comments or critiques. They're always appreciated :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _I Am_ _Man of Constant Sorrow_ by John Hartford

**Chapter Ten**

_For six long years I've been in trouble  
>No pleasure here on earth I found<br>For in this world I'm bound to ramble  
>I have no friends to help me now.<em>

"Hey Don," I heard someone say to my right. I was leaning against my truck that sat neatly in the parking lot after school; Aubrey told me to wait for her while she talked to a teacher about… something, I forgot what she told me. But she wanted me to wait so we could hangout. I would normally have practice but I decided not to go today since she was having a bad day, I wanted to cheer her up.

I turned my head and saw Ann walking toward me with a polite smile. "Hey Ann." I gave her a small wave, turning my head to look back at the pavement in front of me. I expected her to keep walking past me, but instead she stopped next to me.

"What's up?"

When she stopped next to me I returned my eyes back to her with a small smile. "Nothing, just waiting for Aubrey."

"You're not going to practice today?"

_Why do you care? _I shook my head. "Not today, but shh-," I said, putting my finger to my lips, "Don't tell anyone."

Ann smiled. "I won't."

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a minute before I spoke again. "So how was your day?"

Ann looked at me and her smile grew bigger, as if that sentence brightened up her whole day. "It was good, kind of boring, but school's like that anyway."

I nodded slowly and grinned. "Yeah, that's true." There was another silence and I thought of something to say so it wasn't awkward again. I didn't know what she wanted and I was about ready to ask her but she spoke before I could put the words together in my head.

"…Don't you think your dad would be mad if you missed practice today?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "It's just one day. Plus, I don't care."

Ann smiled wistfully and stepped closer to me, invading my comfortable bubble of space. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about what happened a while ago… at that one party… remember?

My eyebrows rose slightly with surprise and curiosity and I stayed where I was, looking down at her as she got closer and closer. "No," I managed, clearing the lump in my throat after speaking. This was coming out of nowhere, what did she think she was doing? I mean, she was cute, but… not as good looking as Aubrey, not even close.

"I think you do." She put on a playful smile in an attempt to look sexy.

I shook my head and glanced away. "I really don't."

"Should I refresh your memory?" she asked quietly as she looked at my lips, standing on her tip toes to prepare herself.

My body was stiff, up against the side of the truck that felt warm from being in the sun. My hands gripped the top of the tailgate and I couldn't seem to move. "Uh…" I said, my mind going blank. I was at a loss for words in the worst situation.

"I guess that's a yes?" she asked with a small and soft laugh. Her lips then connected with mine and without thinking mine started to move with hers, like an instinct. It took me a minute to remember, but when I did I knew what night she was talking about, and images flashed in my head.

I saw an unfamiliar room, a bed with nothing on it but a white sheet, and her in front of me as I blindly shut the door. We stumbled onto the bed, me on top and her beneath me, giggling from the more-than-enough beers that we had before we decided to get away from everyone. Her shirt came off first, her chest heaving from the excitement. I kissed her neck slowly and felt her hands run up my chest as she moaned. Moving back to her lips I put my hands on her hips and slowly moved to unbutton her pants and slide them down along with her panties. I smiled through our kissing as I felt her unbuckle my belt and go for the button and zipper on my jeans. I took the condom out of my pocket and helped with my pants, both of us not pulling away from kissing each other, both our tongues roaming each other's mouths…

"Don!" I suddenly felt a shove and opened my eyes to see Ann a couple feet away with a livid expression. "Get away from me!" Ann yelled opening the gap between us even more.

"Wh…" I started low, not realizing what she was doing. She came onto me, why would she be… oh shit. I saw a figure standing behind her and turned my eyes to focus on who I knew it was, Aubrey. Her mouth hung open in shock and I could see her eyes glistening from tears. I gestured to the space between them and mumbled to myself when I realized what Ann had made it look like. "But…she…"

Words wouldn't come out when I saw Aubrey shake her head and turn to walk away. _God dammit, no! _"Stay away from me!" I yelled angrily, pointing at Ann who winked at me and 'stormed' away. "Aubrey, wait!"

She walked faster to get away and I ran to catch up with her.

"Wait!" When I finally reached her I grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face me. "Aubrey, wait a minute. _Please_," I pleaded.

As she turned to me her hair fell in her face and her eyes were red from unshed tears. "No, get the hell away from me," she ordered angrily, pulling away strongly from my grip to free herself. She walked around to the stadium where a separate, almost vacant parking lot was located, and I followed closely behind her, trying anything to get her to stop walking and turn around for me to explain.

"Baby _please_!" I begged. All these emotions ran through me, but the worst part was watching her walk away from me, which I thought, hurt more than anything I was feeling.

Aubrey turned to look at me suddenly, stopping in her tracks and wiping the tears from her eyes as she silently cried. "What?" she asked loudly and angrily, "What the fuck do you want?"

I sighed heavily and my expression turned sullen when I saw the tears running down her beautiful face. "Aubrey, it's not what you think. I swear."

It seemed like her angry expression was stuck, like she didn't even hear me speak. "Why would you do that?" she asked, her voice raised and angry. "I trusted you." She shoved me and I took a step back. "I thought you changed." She pushed me again and all I could think to do was let my body take it. "Why the fuck would you do this to me?"

"Baby come on! She kissed me! I would never lie to you!" I defended, my voice just as loud as hers.

"I don't believe you! In the back of my mind I _knew_ this would happen, but I hoped_, really _hoped it wouldn't," Aubrey said loudly through crying.

"I didn't do anything! She kissed me! _ANN_. Ann kissed _me_!"

"Don't I make you happy? Don't I meet your 'needs?' I thought you said you didn't want to fuck things up, now look what you did! You're such a fucking dick." She turned to walk away again and I rushed after her, taking her hand gently into mine. Her words hit me like bullets, and each one stung me with the anguish that started to fill me. Once again she pulled away and looked at me. "I don't want you near me, don't you get that? I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear your name, I don't want anything to do with you."

Tears pricked at my eyes and I took a deep breath to try and clear them. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Her voice was a weird combination of firm and gentle.

"Aubrey," I sighed. I didn't know what to say. I felt helpless, like no one could save me. And worse, I felt alone. "I'm sorry." My voice was low and faint and I looked away as tears started to fill my eyes.

Aubrey shook her head and tears kept streaming down her face. It was silent, and I heard the coaches on the football field yelling in the distance. Why didn't I do anything? I was angry at myself for not trying to stop Ann. Don Billingsley, look what you did now. My thoughts were interrupted and the silence broke with her footsteps and my eyes returned to her. I realized I had really fucked this one up. The best thing in my life just walked out.

xxxx

I walked until I couldn't see him and I was sure he couldn't see me. Pulling out my phone, hands shaking, I dialed and put it up to my ear while trying to console myself. "Hello?" Beau asked on the other end.

I took a deep breath quickly and tried to keep my voice steady. "Beau, can you come get me?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, obviously hearing something in my voice.

I bit my lip as I held back most of my tears. "Just come and get me please."

"I'm on my way, where are you?"

"End of the stadium parking lot." I closed my eyes for a second to try and clear the tears then looked out at the dry grass and dirt in front of me, standing a few inches away from where the pavement ended.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up before I could say goodbye.

…

"Are you okay?" Beau asked after I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt.

I shook my head and willed myself to keep the tears inside. "Just drive."

"Are you gonna tell me?" he asked softly.

"Can you just shut the hell up?" I snapped, closing my eyes so I didn't have a chance of seeing Him as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Sorry."

I tried to steady my breathing and focus on something else, keeping my eyes closed as I thought. Why would he do that? Why would Ann do that? If it was Dons fault, Ann could have stopped him and if it were Ann's fault, Don could have stopped her. Great. Today was Monday and I would have to see them at school tomorrow. I knew I wasn't talking to Ann again, best friend my ass. She was definitely hearing about it, and definitely being erased from my life. I sighed when I thought about what would happen with Don. For now I didn't want to think about it. The pain I felt was indescribable. It was kind of like my mom dying all over again.

"We're here," Beau said and I felt the car become silent when he turned off the engine.

I opened my eyes and saw our garage door in front of me. Without a word I got out and walked toward the house, unlocking the door and going straight for my room. As much as I tried not to slam the door, I ended up slamming the door after entering.

Pacing back and forth I started to breathe heavily and tried to keep my mind clear. Keeping your mind clear isn't something you can do after you see your boyfriend sucking face with your best friend. "Aubrey, breathe," I said, slowing down my pacing and taking slow, deep breaths as I closed my eyes. I stopped crying, focusing on nothing, literally nothing. I had trained my mind so well from my mother's death, that when I needed to keep my mind clear I would stare at the back of my eyelids, focusing and thinking about absolutely nothing. It was like I was meditating. I kept breathing slowly and all I could see was black. _Keep it blank. Be strong; be not afraid. _

Once I thought I had composed myself I opened my eyes and saw my bed in front of me. My bag was thrown haphazardly on the blankets that sat neatly below it and everything seemed to be in its proper place, just the way I left it this morning. The window above my bed had the curtains drawn, making the room darker than it needed to be. Without giving it a second thought I pulled back the curtains and kicked off my shoes as I sat Indian style on my bed, pulling out books to start my homework.

A second later I heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in," I said so the person behind it could hear me and I looked up to see who it was.

Beau opened the door enough to poke his head through to look at me. "You okay?"

I looked back down at the books on my lap with a blank expression. "I'm fine."

"Wanna… talk… about it?" I could tell he was being gentle, just in case I would start to cry again.

"Talk about what?"

"About…" his voice trailed off as he caught on. He knew me well enough to know when I was trying not to think about something, I did the same thing a few months before when I was trying to get over my mom's death. "Do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

He was silent for a minute while he thought about what to say next. "…Just let me know if you need anything."

I nodded as I looked between my Anatomy book and the piece of paper I was writing on. "I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome Aub… and I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

I looked up at him and showed a faint smile. "Don't worry about it."

Beau gave back a crooked smile and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He shut the door and I looked back down at the notebook I had scribbled answers on. I focused on what I was writing and repeated it to myself to keep my mind on what I was doing. "The sympathetic nervous system prepares the body for energy-expanding, stressful, or…" my voice trailed off as I suddenly saw a small drop of water hit the paper, then another a couple seconds later. I stopped writing and rubbed my eyes, realizing they were tears. This time I couldn't stop them and I covered my face, sniffling and trying to wipe them away as they came. _Stop it Aubrey. _I sighed and closed my book, returning my hands to my face as I started to cry all over again. I wanted so much to stop crying, to erase what I saw or completely block it out, but I couldn't. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _

xxxx

"Hey, this is Don, leave a message…"

"—At the tone, please record your message; when you are finished recording hang-up, or press one for more options."

"…Hey Don, it's Brian. Uh… I didn't see you at school today or practice for two days so I was just calling to see if you were okay… coach was pretty mad 'cause we needed you. And I think your dad came to practice looking for you today, I didn't talk to him but he looked pissed when he left. I'll see you soon? Okay… bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I do not own Friday Night Lights or _Like We Never Loved At All_ by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw

**Chapter Eleven**

_Did you forget the magic?  
>Did you forget the passion?<br>Did you ever miss me?_

The notes kept coming. "Slut." "Whore." "Couldn't keep him satisfied?" Every day so far there would be a new one, sometimes maybe two, and it was only Wednesday. I hadn't seen Don since Monday, when it happened. But you know what? I didn't care. I could care less about what people thought of me; I knew it wasn't true so they could think all they wanted. I knew the real reason why Don and I weren't together and it sits next to me in my creative writing class. She tried to explain herself and what 'really' happened yesterday but all I did was stay silent. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing I was listening, or even believing a word she was saying, because I wasn't and I didn't.

This was the longest week of my life. And it didn't help that all my classes were extra dull. There was nothing to keep me occupied. I would finish all the work the night before to keep my mind focused on school when I had nothing to do and I would just sit in class and do nothing. Which didn't help while sitting next to Ann; we'd sit awkwardly next to each other while we both stared at different things around the room to keep ourselves interested on anything but each other. Can't the weekend just be here? I'd give anything to just stay home the rest of the week, even if that meant leaving for a couple days. Don's doing it; no one's seen him since Monday afternoon. Why can't I?

After crumpling up the unwanted note I found in my locker that morning I walked toward my Algebra Two class. There I would have somewhat of an enjoyable time. I sat next to Mike, who was nice; I could actually carry on a conversation with him. He was a little shy and he almost never smiled, but I could squeeze a few out of him sometimes. I think he was more focused on football than anything, always carrying a play-book around with him while he had the time to look it over.

I walked in and took a seat in the second row, setting my bag down next to me and laying my books on the desk in front of me, my binder and text book. I soon felt the class becoming more crowded and felt someone sit in the seat next to me. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear while I turned to look in that direction, I smiled when I saw Mike pulling out books from his backpack and laying them on his desk. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Aubrey," he said, lifting his chin to greet me.

"Did you do the homework?"

"Yeah, I had a bit of trouble toward the end though."

"Me too, but figured it out."

He handed me a piece of paper with numbers scribbled all over it. "Numbers thirty through forty-five."

I looked it over, being used to the effortlessly messy handwriting he had from helping him in class many times before. "Ah, you kind of got it. I'll help you out if you want."

"That would be great, if you could."

I smiled and handed it back to him. "Of course."

"Thanks," he said quietly before Mrs. West broke in to start the class.

"Alright class," she said lightly, "Today's a review day, so I'll put your homework on the board and you have the class period to get it done." The whole class groaned and her smile widened. "Get to work," she said with a low chortle. "If you have any questions just ask."

I started writing down the homework assignment at the top of a fresh piece of paper as she wrote it on the white board and opened my textbook to the right page.

"You wanna do the homework together?" Mike asked and I turned to look at him.

"Sure," I said with a faint smile, "Did you want me to show you how to do those other problems?"

Mike nodded and scooted his desk closer to mine so the top of them were touching. I pulled out the homework from the night before and looked it over then looked back and forth between his paper and mine. After explaining that he had only forgotten a couple steps in between, he fixed his answers and pulled out a fresh piece of paper for the new assignment. We started working and stopped each other a couple times to ask questions about problems or if we had gotten the same answer.

"Aubrey?" Mrs. West asked, breaking both of our concentration and looking up at her. She was suddenly standing in front of both of us with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly, glancing at the piece of paper she was holding then back at her.

"Don wasn't in class yesterday, and I'm assuming he isn't here today," she explained, looking down at the piece of paper for a moment before meeting my eyes again, "And I wanted to know if you could give this to him, it's his make-up homework and everything he's missed."

I listened to her explain and a lump formed in my throat. "I…" I started, not really knowing what to say. I didn't even think she knew we'd been dating. "Uh…" I looked back at the paper and took it from her when she handed it to me.

"I'll make sure he gets it Mrs. West," Mike cut in, taking the piece of paper from my hands.

Mrs. West smiled politely and nodded when he took it and hurried past us to focus her attention on another student who had their hand raised.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking back at my book and reading over the problem I had been working on.

"No problem," he said, looking back at his work as well.

After a couple problems I sat up straighter in my seat as I looked them over. I stretched and looked around the room, everyone was working, a few people were talking and texting behind their backpacks, and some were just day dreaming. I looked at Mike and saw him working on a problem, stopping every couple seconds to work out the numbers in his head. Once he was done and looked at his book for another problem I interrupted his thoughts. "Ready for state?" I asked and he looked up at me with a blank expression. It was around the beginning of the season and I knew it had been on his mind since the first day of practice.

Mike shrugged. "If we get there."

"I bet you guys'll have a good season," I smiled.

Mike nodded. "I hope so."

"You'll do a great job. You did last season."

"Thanks," he said, quieter than he probably intended.

"You're welcome." I thought for a minute and knew the first game was sometime next week.

"So you like football?" he asked, breaking through my thoughts.

I nodded. "I have since I was like, five."

"What do you like about it?"

I laughed softly. "Besides seeing you and every other guy out there in tight pants and getting all angry and aggressive, I like the game."

Mike gave a small smile and mine widened when I saw it. "So you've been to all the games since freshman year?"

I nodded again. "Yep. Wouldn't miss 'em. It's my favorite time of year."

Mike nodded and the smile stayed on him for a little while longer. I looked at the clock and closed my book when I saw there was only five minutes left of class. Mike followed and we soon had our backpacks on our desks. "Thanks for the help," he said.

"No problem." I looked around and saw people packing up to leave. "Hey Mike?"

"Yeah?" he asked evenly, scooting his seat back to align with the row of desks behind him.

"Thanks for not asking about Don," I said a little quieter in case anyone was listening.

Mike nodded. "It's none of my business."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No worries."

…

"Hey, Dad?" I asked while sitting at the table. I pushed around the big portions of food on my plate and debated whether I was still hungry or not. I hadn't been eating too well in the past couple of days.

"What's up?" he replied before taking a large bite of food.

"I think I should stay home the rest of the week. I'll call Mike and ask him for my math homework and do it while I'm home."

"No."

"I'm not doing anything in my classes anyway. I don't have any more tests until _at least_ Tuesday."

"No."

"I've done all the work already. There's nothing to do," I insisted.

"I said no, Aubrey."

"Fine." I sighed irritably and walked to the kitchen where I put my healthy sized plate into the sink.

"You can't skip school because you went through a hard time with Don."

"Correction, I'm still going through it," I said defensively. I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. It helped that Beau went back to school so he couldn't make it worse, but my Dad was still home to help fuel the fire.

"Well you have to be strong, hon. You can't skip school." He shoveled down what was left on his plate and joined me in the kitchen where he sat his plate next to mine in the sink. "You didn't eat anything," he pointed out when he saw my plate.

"Not hungry." I turned to walk into my room but before I could take more than five steps he called after me.

"Aubrey, you have to eat."

"No I don't," I scoffed.

"Yes you do," he said with a sigh.

"What do you care, Dad?" I asked, turning around to look at him. I was pissed off enough already; I didn't feel like being told what to do.

"I want you to be healthy, you have to eat even if you aren't hungry."

"That's what fat people do, and I'm not fat, so I will not."

"Aubrey Marie get your ass in this kitchen and eat!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back, walking down to the hallway and toward my room.

"What?" he asked in shock, following me down the hall.

"What are you deaf?" I asked, turning the doorknob to my room and turning to look at him once I was in the doorway.

"You don't talk to me like that," he said firmly and angrily, his lips pursed together, stopping himself from saying what he was holding back.

"I just did."

"You're grounded," he said angrily, taking a deep breath and turning to walk down the hall.

"You don't know what I'm going through," I called after him.

He stopped and turned to look at me from down the hall. "I had to go to work when your mom died, so you have to go to school if things are bad between you and Don," he said defensively, "You got it easy."

"Asshole," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"How long am I grounded for?"

"I haven't decided yet." He walked out of sight and I groaned with frustration as I slammed the door.

Walking to my bed and laying face down, I grabbed a pillow and yelled angrily into it. I thought of any way I could stay home or ditch school for the next two days. It's not like my dad would know, he leaves for work at five in the morning and comes home at seven in the afternoon. I also know the areas he works in so I wouldn't run into him during the day if I were to go out. I thought for a moment then smiled to myself when an idea popped into my head. I would stay home, maybe go out during the day just in case he would come home unexpectedly, and make Beau call in for me so the school wouldn't call him asking why I wasn't at school.

I grabbed my bag and took out my phone quickly. I hit the call button after dialing Beau's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Beau, I need you to do me a favor."

Beau groaned. "What?"

"I'm ditching school the next two days and I need you to call me in."

"Why are you ditching school?"

"Is that your business?"

"It is if you want me to call in."

I sighed. _Right_. "School's been boring and I need to distract myself from thinking about Don, I figured it would be easier if I wasn't in school."

"I guess…" he said thoughtfully.

"But?" I asked.

"You've gotta buy me a new drum set."

I groaned, falling back onto the bed and looking up to the ceiling. "Are you serious?"

Beau snorted a laugh. "I can't believe you think I'm not."

I sighed. "Fine. How much?"

"Eh… about five-hundred."

"Five-hundred?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," he said smugly.

"You suck."

"So… deal?"

I let out a laugh. "No, I'll find someone else to do it."

"Fine," he snorted. "Bye."

I hung up without answering and sighed. _Damn_. I had no idea who I would ask. Maybe I'd just skip and get a detention. I didn't really have anything to lose. I didn't care if I got in trouble, I was already grounded. _Eh, I'll just skip_. I couldn't believe my dad wasn't being as understanding as he usually was about stuff like this. _Dick_. Well, I'd never had a boyfriend before so I suppose he doesn't know how to act. This was a time when I wished my mom was still alive. I threw my phone onto the floor and closed my eyes. I could see Don's face and felt tears pricking at my eyes. I took a deep breath and cleared them; thinking about him was getting easier but it was still hard. I wondered where he was and what he was doing at that exact moment. I had an idea about where, but what is the question that worried me. Was he getting drunk? Hurting himself? Screwing another girl? I shook my head to clear the thoughts. But all I wanted to know was if he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him. Maybe? Possibly? Hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Sparks_ by Coldplay

**Chapter Twelve**

_My heart is yours  
>It's you that I hold on to<br>That's what I do  
>I know I was wrong<br>I won't let you down_

The room was completely dark. All I could see was the faint moonlight that shone through the crack in the curtains that covered the small window. I was rolled on my side, my head against the pillow and my half-curled body covered by blankets. It was my little bubble of desperate comfort when sadness consumed me. Tears streamed across my face from the angle I was laying. I could feel them get cold as they ran down my neck and eventually dry when I didn't wipe them away. The only thing I was thinking was that I needed him. I missed seeing and looking into his blue eyes when I thought I couldn't get through the day, and holding his hand while we walked to lunch, and how big his smile got after I pulled back from a kiss. I really, _really_ hoped he missed me as much as I missed him. I just couldn't let him go.

My head turned to look at the digital clock that sat on the night table next to my bed. It was the only other source of light besides the small ray that shown across the floor from the night sky. **1:30AM.** I sniffled and wiped the fresh tears off my face, sitting up in bed. Holding back more tears, I covered my face and shook my head. _Stop. Crying. _I took a deep breath and got up, walking to the door and opening it as quiet as I could. My dad was a light sleeper, and he'd be up in three and a half hours, plus I didn't feel like talking to him.

I moved slowly down the hallway past his room to get to the kitchen. I was kind of hungry, since I didn't eat much for dinner. Peanut butter and jelly sounded good enough. I got out all the ingredients, a plate, and some utensils to start making it in silence. I absentmindedly started putting it together and when I was finished I leaned against the counter and stared wistfully into space as I tore pieces off my meal.

"You're up late," I heard a deep voice say to my right.

I jumped and the sandwich almost fell out of my hands. Turning to glance at the figure next to me, I rolled my eyes when I saw my dad. "Yeah. I know."

"Hungry?" he asked, going to a cupboard and grabbing a glass, then filling it with water for a drink.

I nodded and took off another small piece from the sandwich. "A little," I muttered as I placed it in my mouth.

"You should've eaten more." He rubbed his eyes and finished his drink before putting it in the sink and leaning against the counter, folding his arms.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed and tried to finish my last bite of food. Without any warning at all, tears started coming to my eyes and I turned my back to him, picking up everything and putting it back quickly, then throwing my half-eaten sandwich away.

I felt his eyes on me and grabbed a glass from the cupboard to wash down what I had eaten. "Aubrey?" he asked in a low voice.

I cleared my throat and answered before taking a sip of water. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I was being so hard on you."

I shrugged and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it quickly, knowing he must have seen, and finished my drink before setting it in the sink and walking toward my room.

"You can stay home the rest of the week," he said as he watched me walk away.

I stopped where I was and turned back to walk into the kitchen, stopping in the entrance. "Are you being serious?"

He looked over at me and nodded. "Would I joke about that?"

"No… at least, I don't think you would."

He rubbed his chin and thought before speaking again. "I think you're havin' a hard time, and you're stressed about a lot of things that are somewhat, emphasized by what happened. And I think you're responsible enough to make up all of your homework and everythin' you miss. So you can stay home the rest of the week."

I smiled and walked over to him, hugging him tight and closing my eyes. "Thank you, daddy."

He gave a small chuckle. "Haven't heard that in a while."

I stepped back and smiled at him. "…I'm sorry I said 'fuck you' earlier. I was really mad, and it was uncalled for."

He smiled and pulled me in for another tight embrace. "Don't worry about it, honey."

I tried to pull away but he kept his arms around me, hugging me tighter and tighter. "Dad… can't… breathe!" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Awe, I just love you so much!" he said with a laugh, letting go a moment later.

I took a deep, dramatic breath and smacked his arm playfully with a grin. "Goodnight." I started walking back to my room, my lips baring a small smile.

He laughed again and watched me walk out of the kitchen once again. "Have fun doing _nothing_ tomorrow."

I laughed to myself and walked into my room where I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

The next morning I didn't wake up until… **11:13AM**, according to my alarm clock next to me. I sat up quickly in bed after realizing I have over-slept by three hours, and then sighed with relief when I remembered what had happened earlier that morning. Now unable to go back to sleep, I got up and sauntered with heavy feet to the kitchen for breakfast. "Am I even hungry?" I asked myself with a small groan when I felt the hint of nausea my stomach gave off.

I then realized that being home _by myself_ for the next two days wouldn't be so easy after all. What was I supposed to do? Go shopping? Shopping was a chore in itself, why would I want to do that? A couple ideas were swimming through my head but… I really didn't want to give in to them. They sounded _really_ tempting. But shouldn't he come to me? I shook my head and walked to the bathroom.

Drops of water ran down my legs as I walked to my room in the large maroon towel I had wrapped around myself. Locking the door behind me, I walked to my closet and picked out the clothes I would wear for the day and played with my hair, wondering what do with it after I was dressed. After staring into the mirror thoughtfully a familiar buzzing noise sounded from behind me. Walking over to it, I picked up my phone and read the text message I'd received a moment earlier.

"**I have no idea what's going on." **It was from Mike and I looked at the clock. I could envision him sitting in our Algebra 2 class and not understanding a word our teacher is saying.

"**Maybe you should stop texting me and pay attention!"** I replied, smiling down at my phone like an idiot.

I walked back over to the mirror and looking at my hair again. Before I could set the phone down it buzzed again. **"Maybe you shouldn't be playing hooky." **

I smirked. **"Sorry, I didn't know I was obligated to be there."** I set my phone down and grabbed the leave-in conditioner that sat a couple inches away. I sprayed it into my hands and rubbed it evenly through my hair, leaving my auburn locks wavy as well as shiny.

It buzzed again and I rolled my eyes. **"I'll just have to suffer."**

I smiled again and texted back one last time. **"See you Monday! :)" **

Setting my phone down again and slipping on my black Classics, I looked into the mirror one more time. My hair was down, falling over my shoulders like a river of brown tresses, wavy, and the slightest form of effortlessly messy. I looked at my black and white fitted Led Zeppelin t-shirt then down at my light blue cut-off jeans that stopped at my mid thigh. The perfect outfit for a Texas heated, fall seasoned day.

Another message appeared on the screen and I read it before sliding the Blackberry into my pocket. **"Monday? Okay, see ya."**

My bag hung on the post of my bed and I slung it over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I knew Don was the stubborn type, and after I told him I didn't want to see him… or be around him… or even hear his name, I figured he was going to stay away from me because that's what he thought I wanted, no matter how much it hurt. Yeah, I felt like I was being weak and stupid for giving in to the temptation of finding him and telling him that I was sorry, even though he was the one who needed to apologize… even though he already had. I was the one who needed to set things straight, and tell him that I didn't mean anything I said. I just couldn't stand being without him any longer. I don't know what it was. It's going to sound extremely cheesy and probably really cliché, but it was like something was pulling me toward him.

I locked the front door behind me, knowing I might be gone for a while. I knew exactly where he was… well, I had an idea, I wasn't sure if he was actually there. But I was confident with my assumption. When I got in the car and started to drive I didn't put on any music. I drove in silence, thinking about what I was doing and what I would say if I found him there. _Shit._ I hadn't thought about this beforehand. _Dammit. _Butterflies started filling my stomach as I searched for what so say, or how to even say it. I'm such an idiot.

After driving and continuing to fight the nervousness and anxiety I felt, I parked beside the road and looked out at the desert land in front of me. A small black spot appeared, almost masked by the heat waves that came up from the ground, moving up toward the heavens. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back against the headrest. _Go. Just friggin do it, Aubrey. _Without another moment of thinking I got out quickly and started walking toward the blurry black dot I saw in the distance.

The sun was hot and I felt the heat of the ground seep through the rubber soles of my sneakers as I walked. Sweat soon left little beads on my brow and forehead as well as the back of my neck. I soon found myself putting my hair in a bun to try and cool down. My eyes, once focusing on the ground in front of me, shifted to the scene that my feet had led me to.

A black truck sat sideways, pointing south. I couldn't see him yet, and for a moment I wondered if he was even there at all. My question was answered when he stood up, everything above his waist suddenly appearing from behind the body of the truck. It took my off-guard and I gasped, taking half a step back and swallowing the lump in my throat. Apparently being a ninja wasn't something I would be good at if I were to pick it as a profession.

He glanced at me and did a double-take before his gaze stayed on me, making him freeze like he'd seen a ghost.

I took another deep breath and took a step toward him, opening my mouth to say something.

"Aubrey?" he asked softly, almost as if he were asking himself, possibly thinking the heat was playing tricks on him.

"You're not hallucinating. I'm actually here," I said, clasping my hands together in front of myself nervously. I walked slowly around the truck and stayed a couple feet away from where he was. I eyed his little campsite; a fire pit, a cooler, and a log to sit on was all that I found.

He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat, watching me as I looked over his hideout. "Okay…" He opened the door to his truck and grabbed his old maroon baseball cap, putting it on to shield his eyes from the sun.

"So… you've been hiding out here?" I kicked a rock gently with the tip of my sneaker and watched as it hit the log a couple feet away.

"Yeah."

My gaze shifted to him. His eyes were red and blood shot, probably from drinking and maybe crying, and the clothes he wore were surprisingly, different from what he wore on Monday. "Don… I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to say those things to you. I've been really down about everything that happened for the past couple days. I knew you'd be here… I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here but I just thought I'd come to just… I don't know. Apologize? I thought I'd lost you, and I didn't like the feeling. At all."

He stared at the ground as he listened, slid his hands into his pockets, then looked up at me when I was finished. "I forgive you."

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and tried to hide the fact that I would probably start crying at any moment. "Okay… well… I forgive you too."

He moved to sit on the log and I watched him as he reached into the cooler and took out a beer. Cracking it open, he wiped the sweat off his brow before taking a swig and looking past me out at the earth and dirt that went on for miles. "Wanna know what I've been doing out here?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat and he continued. "I've been getting drunk, feeling sorry for myself because I'm, once again, a big, stupid, piece of shit fuck up, who can't seem to do anything right in his life but maybe…" He shrugged. "…run a few good plays and catch a ball every once in a while." He took another gulp of his beer and his eyes moved to the fire pit in front of him. "I missed you so much, Aubrey."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away, sniffling softly as I listened.

"I don't think I've ever cried so hard in my life about someone I care about," he admitted in a low voice.

"Donnie… I just want this to be over."

He looked up at me and stood up, finishing the can of beer and crumpling it up before opening his hand and letting it fall to the ground. "I didn't mean to kiss Ann. I swear on my life and everything I have."

I nodded. "I know you didn't."

"We're supposed to be with each other."

I smiled with tears still in my eyes and he returned it, walking toward me as I walked toward him. We came together in a tight embrace and I closed my eyes, suddenly remembering how good it felt to be in his arms. "Thank God," I said with a sigh of relief and a small laugh. "Let's not do that again."

"I would never," he said as we still held each other.

I smiled and took a deep breath to clear my tears, feeling comforted with his arms around me. "Don, don't take this the wrong way… but you smell… really bad."

He laughed. "Awe, but you love it!" He held me tighter, rubbing up against me to try and get some of his stink on me.

I pushed him away quickly and wrinkled my nose with a laugh. "EW. YOU'RE DISGUSTING."

He laughed again and grinned down at me. "Ah, it's nice to have you back, Stinker."

"You too, stinky," I grinned back.

"This is how I smell after football practice."

"That's rank, dude." I laughed and smiled up at him.

Don smiled down at me. "You're so nice to me."

I smirked and nudged his arm. "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." He gave a small smile and we both started to load everything into the back of his truck.

…

"So… do you even want to talk about what happened?" Don asked me after we got into his truck from loading everything.

"Sure…" I said, dragging out the word and looking over at him.

"Well, it's just kind of weird how we're already back together without even talking about anything."

"And that's a bad thing?"

He glanced at me. "No. I mean, it's weird, but I'm glad that we're back together."

"Being back together is… weird?" I asked, moving my legs to sit cross-legged in my seat and keeping my eyes on the land in front of me.

Don sighed lightly. "Come on, you know what I meant."

"Alright then," I looked at him and showed a small smile, "Let's talk about it."

"Okay…" Don said, soon stopping just a couple feet away from my car but keeping the engine running for the AC. "Ann kissed me."

"I know, you told me."

He looked at me and then looked down at his hands. "It will never, ever happen again," he looked up and our eyes met, "I promise."

I smiled. "I believe you."

Don grinned and scooted closer to me, putting one arm across my shoulders. "I think we just covered everything we just talked about."

I laughed softly. "Yeah I think we did."

Don smiled and looked out the windshield thoughtfully.

"Baby, I'd hate to ruin the moment… but you still smell."

"Oh," Don laughed, taking his arm off my shoulders and scooting back to the driver's seat, "My bad."

I grinned at him. "You can take a shower at my house so you don't have to go home."

Don nodded. "Sounds good, I've got a change of clothes in the back."

"See you soon then," I smiled and got out to walk to my car. After getting in I started down the highway toward my house with Don following behind me. I sighed with relief, thinking about what had just happened. Maybe we really were meant to be together, because if you love someone, you don't care about what they've done to you, you need them no matter what. Of course, we hadn't said 'I love you' to one another yet, but I knew it would happen. I trusted him and I knew he was glad that I did.

I pulled into the driveway and Don parked along the curb and snatched his change of clothes from the back and before heading inside with me. "My dad isn't home," I said, shutting the door after he entered.

He looked around casually then turned to look at me and smiled. "I know where the bathroom is, so I'll be back in a minute."

"My brothers shampoo is still in there I think. You can use that," I said as I followed him down the hallway.

He walked into the bathroom and I started for my room. "Thanks, babe," he answered before shutting the door.

"No problem."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, reviews and critiques would be really helpful if you see anything that needs to be improved :)<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or_ How_ by Maroon 5

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love, I do not mind if I die trying.  
>Took it for granted when you lifted me up<br>__I'm asking for your help, I am going through hell__  
><em>_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice__  
><em>_You cut out all the noise_

Using the only towel that hung on the towel-rack, I dried off and changed into a simple dark-blue t-shirt and jeans. I smelt my baseball cap I had worn only ten minutes earlier. _Damn_; I looked at it in disgust, it smelt like ass, so my plan for putting it back on was ruined. I shrugged and opened the bathroom door, the misty air the shower created suddenly mixing with the clear air that filled the house. "Aubrey?" I asked, walking toward her room and smiling at her when I saw her horizontally stretched out on her bed, lying on her stomach.

Her head turned to me with a grin. "All clean?"

I nodded. "Yep." I threw my baseball cap on her desk and sat next to her on the bed. I laid back and rested my head right next to hers.

A smile stayed on her face and she ran her fingers through my damp hair. "How long were you out there for?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I got everything ready and left Monday night."

"Did you take your cell phone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just in case you called or texted me. I got a call from Chavo saying my dad was probably looking for me. I'm really not looking forward to going home. I know for a fact he's gonna kill me, or worse."

Aubrey showed a small frown. "You could stay here until tomorrow, then you'd have the weekend to recover from whatever he does. Or I could go with you tomorrow."

I scoffed. "You really wanna go with me? You've met him once already, did he hold anything back then?"

She shook her head. "No, but… I'd still be there just in case it got out of control."

I looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

I looked over at her, a soft, sullen expression was on her face. "You can go if you want to; I just don't want you to have to see it when he does something."

She nodded. "I don't know… I can think about it."

I reached up and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at me and looked down thoughtfully; her smile was the best gift anyone could ever give me. "You said I could sleep here tonight?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, my dad might want to talk to you when he gets home though. You might be able to sleep in my room, if you promise to behave." She laughed softly and moved to sit up, still looking down at me.

"We already talked about not having sex yet, all we have to do is make him trust us."

"Oh he trusts me, he's just worried about you."

I smirked. "Yeah, I wouldn't trust me either." I sat up and stretched my back, keeping my eyes on her as she talked.

"What do you want to do until he gets here?"

I shrugged and thought for a second before grinning. "Wanna make out?"

She laughed and looked down at the bed before looking up at me, returning my smile. "Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of?" I asked, my lips being naturally drawn to hers.

"Did I stutter?" she whispered with a smile.

"Ooh, feisty," I whispered back, "Come here." I looked at her lips and connected with them softly, feeling her smile against mine. I rested my hand on the side of her neck to keep her close. When the kiss broke our lips stayed close and my eyes stayed on hers. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you more."

Our lips connected again, my words muffled by it. "Mm… not possible."

I felt her smile grow bigger and I slowly moved on top of her as she lay down gently.

…

My head rested on her stomach as we both looked up at the ceiling, lying with our bodies making almost a perfect ninety-degree angle. I felt her fingers running through my hair as we both sat in comfortable silence.

"How much did you drink while you were out there?" Aubrey asked softly.

"A lot," I answered, clearing my throat before speaking.

"How much is a lot?"

"Enough to keep myself buzzed almost all day… everyday." I looked at her and I could tell she didn't like what she was hearing. "When you found me I was just getting started."

Her mouth formed into a small frown and I looked up at the ceiling again. "Why would you do that to yourself?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want to think about what I did to you."

I didn't hear her speak for a moment, she was silent. I could hear birds chirping outside and zoned out for a moment before her smooth voice cut into the silence. "That isn't good, Don."

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"…Is that why you go out and party all the time? To forget your problems?"

I glanced at her then sat up, facing away from her. I rubbed my hand over my face before turning to hang my legs over the side of the bed. "I guess."

"You shouldn't do that."

"What are you, my mother?" I asked with a low chortle, trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

I felt her move into a sitting position next to me. "My mother was sick and I lost her that way. I don't want to lose you to a sickness either."

I looked down at my hands while I played with them. "What happened?" I asked in a low voice.

"She died from kidney failure." I could tell it was a tender subject by the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry." After pulling her into my lap to hold her, I kissed the top of her head and she revealed a small smile.

"I tried to help her," Aubrey whispered.

xxxx

I held my father's hand as we stood outside of her room in the hospital. The doctor had just told us her kidneys were failing and that she didn't have much time to live. "The only other way for her to pull through would be by a donor. We could put her on a waiting list, but sometimes that takes months, even years," the doctor explained.

I glanced over at my dad and saw the tears in his eyes when he was done explaining. "There's nothing else we can do?" he asked earnestly.

"Well… a family member could donate, if any of you are willing. We'd have to take blood tests to see who would be a match."

"I'll do it," I said abruptly.

My dad looked down at me with surprise as he swallowed back his tears then looked back at the doctor. "I'll do it too."

The doctor nodded gave us instructions on when and where we would have our blood samples taken. "I wish your family the best," he said before politely returning back to any other patients he had that day.

I remember hugging my dad so tight I almost couldn't breathe. "She's going to be okay," he reassured. "I promise."

"I'm scared," I admitted as I cried into his chest while we embraced.

"Me too."

xxxx

I never thought anyone as sweet and as caring as her could go through something that horrible. I'm surprised she was keeping her composure as she was retelling what had happened, I know I wouldn't be able to if I had gone through something like that, and I'm a two-hundred pound football player.

"My whole family got tested. The results came back and I was the only one that matched her blood type." She went on explaining and held my hand as she did, rubbing it with her thumb subconsciously. "I gave her one of my kidneys, and her body rejected it… That's how we lost her."

I raised my eyebrows as she went on and hugged her tighter. "You know it wasn't your fault right?" I asked softly.

Aubrey nodded and I could tell she was fighting back tears. "I have two things to remind me." She pulled away gently and I looked at her with a curious expression. When she lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal a faint scar stretching across one side of her lower back, I myself had to hold back tears. "I have this, and the memories of hearing my dad crying himself to sleep for the couple months after it happened."

I hugged her again tight, thinking it might be able to relieve some of the pain she might be feeling. "I am so sorry that happened to you." I felt her warmth against me as she hugged back; she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

I rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead to give her comfort. I'd kill to be able to take all that pain away from her.

"If I were to lose you to some sort of sickness I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

I felt tears coming to my eyes and I took a deep breath to clear them before replying to her softly. "I'll stop drinking then."

Aubrey looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "You will?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked with a grin.

Her smile widened and she pecked me on the lips before resting her head on my chest. "I'm so proud of you."

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me, from what I can recall, and I was glad the words came from her.

…

The faceless memory of my mother was all I could remember. I remember watching her cook in the kitchen when I was younger, a long ass time ago before I even started worrying about football. Her bright blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I remembered her stirring a pot of whatever she was cooking. I remember talking to her, I forget about what, but I just remember her voice and how tender she was with me when she talked and comforted me.

I can't remember what she looked like, my dad taking all of the photos and burning them after she left. The only one he didn't burn was underneath my mattress, where it's stayed since I hid it from him. I haven't looked at it since I stuck it under there. I never forgot about it though, I was always tempted to pull it out and look at it when I was curious and thought about it a lot. I was just too afraid to, thinking it might hurt to see her and remember her leaving again. I didn't blame her for leaving, I was just mad she didn't take me with her.

"What happened with your mom?" Aubrey asked, still sitting in my lap and interrupting my thoughts. I was staring at a spot on the floor as I held her, and I looked at her a few moments later.

I gave her a small smile when I felt her play with the hair on the back of my head. "She left when I was about eight or nine."

"Do you know why?"

I looked down at the floor again and shrugged. "Guessing it had something to do with my dad."

"Do you remember anything about her?" she asked softly, knowing it was a touchy subject.

I shook my head. "Nothing other than she had blonde hair."

Aubrey smiled at me. "She was probably beautiful."

I nodded and looked at her, revealing a smile when I saw hers. "I think she was."

She rested her head on my shoulder and kept a small smile exposed.

"I'm hungry," I said, not intending to change the subject. But I really was fucking starving.

"We could go grab something to eat." She stayed leaning against me and I smiled.

"Let's do it!" I chuckled and stood up with her in my arms.

Aubrey held me tighter and laughed when I picked her up then went limp in my arms, suddenly feeling all of her weight startled me and I almost dropped her. "You almost killed me!"

I laughed and bounced her up slightly to get a better grip on her. "I thought you were already dead, stinker."

Her body stayed limp and I grinned down at her, noticing her head was laid back and her eyes were closed. "I am no stinker. You're the dillhole that almost dropped me."

I laughed. "Did you just call me a dillhole?"

"Yes."

I bounced her up once more and smiled at her. My smile soon turned into a frown when she didn't move and her eyes didn't open. "Aubrey," I said softly through fake sobs, "Don't leave me like this… please." I watched as she tried to hold back a grin, keeping a straight face and I continued to cry softly, moving my head down in defeat. "I'll never let go. Never."

I heard her giggle and looked at her suddenly, my false frown turning into a grin. "SHE LIVES!" I exclaimed and brought her body to me, leaning over slightly and biting her neck.

Aubrey screamed and tried to push me away with most of her strength as I continued to nibble softly on her neck. "Okay, I'm alive, stop!" she laughed.

I grinned and pulled back to look at her. "You should know that if you go limp in my arms, you're vulnerable to anything."

She grinned back and held onto me before stepping down from where I held her. "Let's go, Donnie."

"Okay, Aubbie," I returned with a smile while I watched her walk down the hallway.

Aubrey glanced over her shoulder; her expression was enough to tell that she didn't like what she heard. She grabbed her bag that was sitting in the entry way and chuckled softly. "Let's just stick with Aubrey."

I laughed softly. "So I can't call you babe, or baby, or pumpkin, or baby girl, or sweetheart…" I counted on my fingers and followed her out to the car, "or sugar bear, or gorgeous, or beautiful, or…"

She interrupted before I could say any more. "Okay, okay. All those, just no Aubbie."

I smiled and got into her car as she did, buckling my seatbelt. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I'm trying to work on these as much as I can. Reviews and critiques are always appreciated :)<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _No Man's Land_ by Will Hoge

**Chapter Fourteen**

_You say I learn these things the hard way every time  
>You think by now I'd know:<br>She's like a fine wine, I'm like whiskey from the jar_

Don and I sat at an outside table after paying for our burgers and drinks. It was the same place I'd seen Don out with his friends on Friday nights. Naturally it would be pretty crowded and he would be so focused on finding out where the parties were that he had no time to notice me. Today, since everyone was still in school, the place was only occupied by a couple people, including Don and I.

"This coke isn't the same without some Jack," Don said after putting down his drink and taking a bite of his burger.

I gave a faint smile. "You don't have to give up completely; I just don't like how you drink excessively."

"You should come to a party with me," he suggested after finishing a bite.

I thought while chewing a bite and shrugged. "I don't know."

"You could let loose a little," he smiled. Don must have picked up on the hesitation in my voice. "I think you'd have fun."

I shrugged and looked down at my food as I picked at it. "I guess it would be nice to have a couple drinks. I haven't done that in a while."

Don nodded with a smile. "It'll be fun."

I smiled back after taking a sip of my coke and watched him eat. In the back of my mind I kind of thought it would just be an excuse for him to drink. I had never seen him very drunk before, only buzzed, counting the night we first met. I guess I could give it a try and see what happens. "So how are we gonna get home if both of us are drinking?" I asked while chewing on my straw.

"I'm not gonna drink very much. I could drive home."

I looked at him with a smirk, not convinced.

Don laughed and finished his last bite. "I'm a big guy, if I only have a couple beers I'll be able to take you home by the end of the night."

"Uh-huh," I smiled, "We'll just play it by ear."

"Alright," he laughed softly, "I think there's a party Saturday night. If you wanna go then."

I shrugged. "Sure."

Don smiled and looked at the basket in front of me. "Hey, eat your food." He pointed to the half eaten burger and fries inside.

I laughed softly and took another bite, chewing it for a second then opening my mouth to show him my food.

"EW," he laughed. Don stood up and threw away his trash then sat back down and picked up a fry from the yellow lined basket I was eating from. "It feels nice knowing football is almost over."

"You don't like it?" I asked after taking another sip from my drink.

"No I do. I'm just gonna have more time to relax… and maybe my dad will stop ridin' my ass after we win state."

It was reaching the end of October and the season was almost over. I hadn't been going to all of them since I had been working more, but when I had free time I would try to go and support him. The team had been on fire so far, considering their star player was out because of a knee injury. It was a shame because I knew Boobie would go far, and his career in football was now headed nowhere. "Maybe you should go to practice. Don't you have a game tomorrow?"

Don nodded. "Yeah."

I finished and got up to throw away my trash. "Yeah what?" I asked smoothly.

"Yeah, we have a game."

"So… are you gonna play?"

Don shrugged. "I could go talk to Coach Gaines. I'm not sure if I'll play."

"Go see him in his office, maybe if you go to practice today he'll let you play."

He nodded and looked around the small dining area where we sat. "Do you mind going right now?"

I shrugged and got up to throw away my trash. "Sure."

"I don't think it'll take long." Don pulled out his phone and checked the time. "They're probably still in class."

I nodded and smiled. "Well I've got nothin' to do."

xxxx

We parked near the stadium and Aubrey waited outside of the locker room for me as I walked inside. I felt a knot in my stomach and I knew that I was about to be chewed out big time. Missing almost a whole week of practice would cost you a spot on the team. I knew he wouldn't throw me off when we were so close to the end of the season but he could still, metaphorically, shit all over me. Or make my life a living hell until the season was over.

I approached Coach Gaines office and saw him sitting at his desk looking over some papers, probably the game plan for the game tomorrow. I knocked on the open door after hesitating a moment. "Coach?" I asked kindly, "Can I come in?"

He lifted his eyes from the papers in front of him and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw me. The surprise left his face and his expression turned solemn, taking off his glasses and putting them on his desk as he gestured for me to sit. "Haven't been to practice all week." I heard irritation in his voice and swallowed the lump in my throat as I sat down.

I nodded. "It was stupid of me, coach. I don't really have any excuse for it."

Coach Gaines rested his elbows on the arm rests of his chair and linked his fingers together. "We really needed you this week. We already have one player sitting out and we don't need another one."

I nodded and played with my hands nervously as he spoke. "I know coach, I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure it would be fair for everyone else if you played tomorrow."

I nodded again and looked down at my hands. The feeling of letting every one of my team members down suddenly sank in. "If you let me play I promise I'll keep trying my best until the very end of the season. I'll do extra drills and… and work harder than anyone else on the team. I promise."

As he listened I knew he was thinking about my consequence. "Don," he started, his thick southern accent very familiar, "I know how passionate you are about the game."

I nodded earnestly and hung off of every word he said.

"It wouldn't be fair to kick you off of the team so late in the season. You've worked hard enough already to get us where we are now, everyone has."

Just like I thought, he wouldn't kick me off.

"Unfortunately if you miss any more practices, you'll have to sit out the rest of the season."

"I won't, Coach. I promise."

Coach Gaines nodded. "Dress up tomorrow and we'll see if we need you to play."

I smiled with relief and got up, shaking his hand firmly. "Thank you so much, Coach. You won't regret it."

He showed a faint smile and gave a small nod. "Don't make me."

"You have my word!" I said waving and walking out of his office toward the exit where Aubrey would be waiting. That was easier than expected. The other thing I was worried the most about was seeing my dad after missing practices; I was getting a beating for sure. You'd think I could take him because I was big and tall but his intimidation out-weighed my strength. Another reason why I wanted (needed) to stay on the team and keep playing was what I thought my dad would do to me if he found out I wasn't playing or got kicked off the team.

"How'd it go?" Aubrey asked after catching sight of me when I walked out of the locker room. She had been kicking around small rocks on the sidewalk, leaning against the off-white wall a minute earlier.

I smiled. "He said I couldn't miss any more practices. Other than that I'll probably play tomorrow and the rest of the season."

The expression of anxiousness turned into her usual beautiful smile and it made mine grow. "That's great news."

I nodded and stepped closer to her, putting my hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer. "I have to be at practice today."

Aubrey smiled. "I can stick around if you want, I have nowhere to be."

My smile stayed and I kissed her softly. "Sounds good to me."

"Just good?" she questioned, laughing softly.

"Oh, more than good," I assured with a small nod.

Aubrey laughed and hugged my torso. I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her then kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad we're together again."

I nodded and rested my chin on the top of her head. "Me too, baby girl."

…

"So my dad'll be here soon," Aubrey said as I followed her into the kitchen, arriving at her house a minute earlier.

I nodded. "…I'm not gonna lie. I'm really nervous about talking to him."

Aubrey smiled and took ingredients out of the fridge. "I kind of am too."

I watched her and leaned against the counter, folding my arms. "Yeah, but he trusts you more than he trusts me. I've only met him once and even then he didn't seem to like me."

She smirked and looked at me, a 'don't-be-silly' kind of look. "He doesn't dislike you."

"He shows it."

"He doesn't even know you, Donnie. How could he hate you?"

"I don't know, Aubbie," I smiled, "You tell me." A second later I felt her smack my arm and I laughed softly, knowing exactly why. "I couldn't help myself."

Aubrey pointed at me for a second blindly with her free hand. "Don't call me that."

I kept smiling and nudged her arm gently. "Hey, Aubrey?"

She picked her head up to look at me and raised her eyebrows curiously. "What?"

"Your dad hates me."

She put on another smirk and I could tell she was trying not to smile. "No he doesn't."

I nodded slowly. "Yep, I think he does."

"Stop it, or I'll smack you again," Aubrey said as she cooked.

I smiled to myself and looked at my feet. I was just thinking to myself how much I had missed her, even though the last time we hung out was a couple days ago. "Hey, think I should go shower before your dad gets here?"

She shrugged. "You can if you want. You don't stink too bad."

I laughed and she smiled. "Thanks?"

Aubrey nodded. "You're welcome."

"…I hate hotdogs."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled and leaned toward her while I spoke. "Just thought you should know."

Aubrey nodded again. "Cause I need to know if I'm ever going to cook for you."

I nodded. "Of course you will, you're the woman."

She laughed and smacked my arm harder. "That's terrible."

I laughed and rubbed my arm. "I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

Aubrey smiled and glanced at me. "You better be kidding, or I'll… spit in your food."

I shrugged. "I've had your spit in my mouth before."

She snapped her fingers and smiled at me. "My plan is ruined!"

I laughed and looked at her lips, placing mine on hers a second later. "I just ruin everything and anything."

"No, not all the time," she smiled, shaking her head a bit.

"Oh, thanks," I laughed.

"Wanna know something weird?"

"What?"

"I have to plug my ears after I flush a toilet, always."

I furrowed my eyebrows and laughed softly. "Yeah… that's a bit weird."

Aubrey nodded and laughed. "I'm a weird being."

"I have to wash my sheets once a week, if I forget it bothers the shit out of me," I laughed.

"That's kind of surprising actually," Aubrey smiled.

"…Why?"

"'Cause you don't strike me as the type to care about much."

"Well, I don't, but my sheets are sacred," I laughed again.

"Why are they so sacred?" Aubrey laughed softly.

I shrugged. "I just feel dirtier than I already am if they aren't clean."

She nodded slowly. "Makes sense."

"…When was the last time you washed your sheets?"

Aubrey laughed. "I washed them on Sunday, so I still have a couple more days."

I nodded. "Good."

"Anything else that would qualify you as weird?"

I thought for a minute and smiled. "Sometimes I put on music and sing and dance to it when I'm alone."

"I've gotta see that," Aubrey smiled. She took out two plates and started to serve the spaghetti I had watched her make onto each plate.

"You might be able to," I smiled back.

"I promise I'll try not to laugh at you."

I laughed, taking my plate as she handed it to me. "Just don't tell anyone about it if you end up seeing it."

"…Fine," she smiled.

I walked to the table and sat down with my plate. "No pictures or videos either."

"Dammit," Aubrey laughed softly, sitting across from me.

"Your eyes only," I smiled.

She shrugged and we both started eating. "I can live with that."

We both smiled at each other contently and ate silently. I'm glad she made dinner because I was always hungry after practices. It was a very good guess.

As much as I thought about talking to Aubrey's dad when he got home, I didn't like how nervous I was about it. I had never been this nervous (I thought) in my life. At least not that I could remember. All I could hope for was the best, while preparing for the worst. I think the worst that could happen would be him disapproving of me altogether and making her leave me, but then again I think she wouldn't let that happen… hopefully.

* * *

><p>Thanks for being patient and thank so you much for still reading! It really means a lot. Leave comments or critiques if you feel the need.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Without The Bitter The Sweet Isn't As Sweet _by Mayday Parade

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Now even if it's perfect, I can't get carried away  
>And motivate my tongue in twisted ways<br>It felt like a good night, for dancing and the moonlight  
>In empty streets, well, everybody's got a reason why<br>If we could only just get it right_

I sat cross legged on my bed when I heard the front door open and close. I wasn't sure if Don had the same feeling of nervousness as I did, or if it were as strong. I guess it was kind of good timing. Don was in the shower, my dad was probably in the kitchen, just finding the leftovers I had put on a plate for him in the microwave. At least this is better than finding us sitting on the couch together… and being really confused as to why we were back together. He didn't know the whole story, just that I had been crying over him for the past couple of days.

I got up and walked down the hall, I could still hear the water running from the shower and knew I had at least a couple more minutes. "Hey, Dad," I greeted with a smile as I walked into the kitchen. He was leaned against the counter eating the plate I had saved him.

"Hey, Aub," he smiled back. Normally I would hate someone calling me by that name, but he was the only one who was allowed to since he had been calling me that since I was very young.

"So uh… Don and I made up."

He kept looking at his plate while he ate and glanced at me after I broke him the news. "That's good."

"You think so?"

My dad nodded and picked up a glass of water to take a gulp or two. "You seemed pretty broken up about him this past couple days. I'm glad you got everything settled."

I nodded and looked down for a second while speaking. "He's here now actually."

"He is?" he asked, looking up from his plate at me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He went back to his plate, a solemn expression on his face. "I don't like the idea of you guys being all alone, in your room, where there's a bed."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

He looked up at me and his expression set in a little more. "Times I hadn't known about."

"Dad, come on. You really think we wouldn't have done it by now."

"Done…" he asked, his tone more of a question. He knew what I meant, he just wanted me to say it.

I rolled my eyes again and folded my arms. "Had sex. We haven't had sex, okay?"

"Well, hopefully not," he said, finishing his plate and washing it in the sink along with his glass.

"What, you don't believe me?" I asked, a hint of irritation in my voice.

"No, I do. I never said I didn't."

"Look, you probably won't believe me, but we've talked about waiting to have sex until marriage, okay? So you don't have to worry about it. Plus it's my decision anyway."

"Aubrey," my dad sighed, folding his arms and leaning against the counter again. He reached up and rubbed his forehead, looking as if he were coming down with a headache. "Honey, I'm very glad you're waiting. _Very glad_. And I trust you. It's your body and you can do what you want. I was a teenager once and I've been there. I know how you feel. But you have to be careful around him. Like I said, I was a teenager once, I know what teenage boys want. They can fake love in order to get what they want."

I wrinkled my eyebrows and my irritation increased. "Fake love? So you're saying Don is faking everything just so he can get in my pants. That's what you're saying."

He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "No, that's not what I'm saying, Aubrey," his voice got a little louder and I could tell he was getting angry too.

"Then what the fuck are you trying to say?"

"Hey," he said, pointing at me, "You don't talk like that in this house. Would you do that around your mother?"

"Don't bring her into this, she isn't even here," I said angrily.

"Then stop acting like a brat and grow up," he hissed.

"Then stop being a dick," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked; his voice rose a little higher.

"I didn't say anything," I answered quietly.

He sighed. "All I'm saying is to be careful."

I nodded. "I can deal with it, Dad. I'm not twelve anymore."

"That's what scares me," he chuckled to himself softly, probably trying to make light of the situation to calm his anger.

I smiled faintly and looked down at my hands. "Sorry I've been such a pain in the ass."

He shrugged and smiled. "No one ever said raising a teenage girl would be easy."

"True." I listened for a moment and didn't hear the water running anymore. I wondered how much of that Don heard, and I hoped he didn't hear the part about him.

"So he's here?"

I nodded and looked up at him. "I wanted to know if he could spend the night."

He chewed on his lip and I could tell he was debating on whether that was a good idea or not.

"Do you wanna talk to him first?"

He nodded. "Suppose it wouldn't hurt to clean my shot gun tonight, right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows with a pleading expression on my face. "Oh god no, Dad. Please just be normal and talk to him without any guns on the table."

"I've only done that once before."

I held the brim of my nose and closed my eyes for a moment while I turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't remind me."

I walked down the hallway and into my room where I found Don standing in a towel with his back turned to me. "Oh sorry," I said while turning back around to leave the room, only glancing back once more to eye his muscular physique.

I saw him glance at me before turning back around and I heard him chuckle. "I was just grabbing my shirt, I forgot it in here."

I looked down the hallway as I spoke, still not turning to look at him. "You can change in there if you want. My dad's home, he wants to talk to you."

"Yeah… I heard some yelling after I got out."

I turned to look at him and found that he was now facing me, a bundled up shirt in his hand. "How much did you hear?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Not much…..but now I know he doesn't like me for sure."

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't even know you. He can't dislike you."

"Yeah. Alright."

I sighed and reached for the door knob to close the door. "We'll be at the kitchen table, just come out when you're done."

Don nodded and I shut the door a second later. Now I was getting sick to my stomach. I wasn't sure what would happen, what Don or my dad would say to one another, how it would start, how it would end. I'd probably sit back and watch. I had no idea what kind of input I could give. My dad was either open-minded or he knew what he would say and was set on his decision.

I sat in a chair across from him and sighed softly, hunching over and finding the detail in my hands more interesting than everything else around me. My dad had a beer can sitting on the table and took sips from it as we both waited. "Please be nice," I muttered in the slight chance that Don happened to walk in.

My dad set down his beer on the table and leaned a little closer to me. "I won't be mean. Strict maybe, but not mean."

I ran my hands through my hair and rested my chin on my palm. "Fine."

"You get what you get," he let out, his low country accent making it sound more serious somehow, like I shouldn't argue with it. After all, if he has enough power to give me what I want, he sure can take it away.

My eyes darted to Don who walked into the kitchen and popped his eyebrows at me, sighing softly and making his way around the table to sit next to me.

"Nice to see you again," Don said to my dad, putting his hand out for a handshake.

My dad nodded and shook his hand, eying both of us, probably noticing how nervous we both were. Don sat up straight in his seat and played with his hands out of sight, under the table. And I rested my elbows on the table with my hands out in front of me, refraining from making eye contact with anyone that sat around me. "So Aubrey tells me that you guys made up… that's good," my dad started.

Don nodded earnestly. "Yeah, uh… I'm glad we did." There was a silence and I glanced at both of them.

"Can we not make this awkward," I asked, keeping my eyes on my hands and letting out a small chortle to lighten up the mood.

He finished his beer then leaned back in his chair. "You want to stay over tonight, is that right?"

Don opened his mouth to answer before I cut in. "I offered."

"And why would you need to stay over?" my dad questioned, folding his arms.

"Uh… well, I… just…" I prayed that he would be able to find a good answer without lying about it. "I haven't been to practice all week and my dad isn't going to be too thrilled to see me. I, uh, was planning on talking to him tomorrow about it."

My dad nodded. "Thank you for not lyin' to me."

Don gave a small nod. "I want to be able to gain your trust in any way I can, sir."

My dad nodded again and showed a small smile. "Aubrey also tells me you haven't had sex yet."

I looked at Don and could almost hear him swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Is that true?" he continued.

Don cleared his throat. "Yes, that's true. I mean, uh… yeah. No. We haven't…" I held my breath and begged that he would stop talking. My expression looked like I was pleading but my lips weren't moving. "I'd like to but… uh… I mean. Uh…" Don covered his face. "Oh fuck," he muttered. Don uncovered his face when he realized what he had just said. "I mean! Uh… crap!"

I covered my face and felt my cheeks get hot. _Oh my god. This isn't happening right now_. I peeked through my fingers to look at my dad. To my surprise it looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

Don rubbed the back of his neck. "I meant, someday. She told me not until she was married and I respect that."

My dad let out a low chuckle. "Good, if you respect her then you have my respect as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Enough with the 'sir.' Just call me Travis."

I gave a faint smile, knowing my dad was warming up to him.

Don smiled faintly and gave a small nod. "Will do."

"Okay… so can he stay over?" I wanted to join the conversation and was also tired of waiting.

"Alright," my dad exhaled softly. He counted on his fingers as he spoke. "But you have to leave your door open if he's staying in your room, he has to sleep on the floor, and no funny business. If he wakes up in your bed we'll have a problem." He got up and walked over to the fridge to grab another beer.

"Thank you, Travis."

"Thanks dad."

He cracked open his beer and took a gulp then gestured to Don with the can. "See, I don't hate you."

Don sighed with relief and smiled. "You had me goin' for a while there.

My dad smiled and gestured to me. "Just don't hurt her and we won't have a problem."

"That won't be a problem," Don chuckled. He smiled at me and I smiled up at him while he put his arm around me.

"Too close," my dad said before taking a sip of his beer and walking out of the kitchen.

Don pulled away quickly and watched him walk out of the kitchen.

I laughed softly and smiled at him. "He was kidding."

"Oh…" Don chuckled. He put his arm around me again and sighed with content. "Next time we have one of those talks, remind me not to ramble like an idiot."

I covered my face for a second and groaned softly. "I was embarrassed for you."

"I was digging myself into a deeper hole filled with shit is what I was doing."

I laughed and nodded. "At least we know he doesn't hate you now."

Don nodded. "Yeah, that's a plus."

I scooted closer to him and smiled. "He should get used to seeing you around."

"And why is that?"

"Cause… we're back together."

"Oh, right, that," Don smiled.

I smacked his arm playfully and leaned into him.

"You know I'm just kidding, babygirl." He rested his chin on the top of my head and I chuckled.

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Sober_ by P!nk

**Chapter Sixteen**

_I'm safe, up high, nothing can touch me  
>Why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain, inside, you're my protection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<em>

"Aubrey," I heard Don whisper. He was lying on the floor and I was in my bed, rolled over on my side. I turned to face his direction and got comfortable again. "… Are you awake?" he whispered again.

"Yeah," I answered softly. My eyes were still closed and I was on the verge of falling asleep.

"…Hey."

I smiled to myself and yawned. "Hi."

"Your floor is comfy."

It took me a second to reply because of how tired I was. "I bet it is."

"I wish I could cuddle with you."

My smile grew and I peeked my head over the mattress to look at him. He was lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. His gaze turned to me when I looked at him. "Did you just say cuddle?"

I could see him roll his eyes and he smiled. "Yes. I said cuddle."

"Awe!" My voice was still soft but louder than it should have been. My dad sleeps like a rock though, so I knew he wouldn't come in to tell us to shut up. The door was cracked and I knew his door was too, so we still kept our voices at a whisper.

"Shut up," he smiled, looking up at the ceiling again.

I smiled and closed my eyes, relaxing and drifting into sleep again.

"Does your dad know about your tattoo yet?"

I shook my head tiredly. "No."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. Never?"

I heard him laugh softly to himself. "Why?"

"Cause then he'd be mad that I got it behind his back."

"So? He'd get over it I'm sure."

I gave a small shrug. "I guess." I yawned and my attention span was getting shorter. "Sleep, talk in the morning."

Don chuckled to himself. "Goodnight, Aubrey."

"Goodnight, Donnie."

xxxx

I woke up that morning and rubbed my eyes. It might have been the fact that it was early, or that I slept really fuckin' good, but for a couple seconds I had no idea where I was. After feeling the pain in my back after sitting up, and looking over at Aubrey (still sound asleep), I knew exactly where I'd fallen asleep. Running my hand through my hair I got up slowly and stretched my back once I was standing, wincing as I did. I walked toward the bathroom, having no idea what time it was. Travis might still be sleeping, but I knew he got up early for work, so he might already be gone. After coming out of the bathroom I walked quietly back to her room and sat cross legged on the floor next to her bed. The alarm clock on her night stand read **8:57am**. I lay back down on my stomach and closed my eyes, my arms folded in front of me serving as a good enough pillow.

"Don," I heard someone say. A second later I felt something poke at my side and I lifted my head quickly, breathing in sharply through my nose.

I heard Aubrey laugh softly. "I made breakfast, get up."

I groaned. "Five more minutes." I hugged the pillow a couple inches away from me and got comfortable again.

"It's almost eleven, get up." She nudged me again and I felt the impression of her toes on my back. "I made bacon and pancakes."

As soon as she finished saying the word 'bacon' my head was back up again. "Bacon?"

"And pancakes," I heard her voice trail off.

Sitting up, I saw her walking down the hallway in a familiar pair of running shorts. Maybe the ones I saw her buy the second time we'd seen each other? I didn't care then, all I wanted was food. She looked damn good in them though, that was for sure.

I got up and messed with my hair as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Nice hair," she pointed out, smiling up at me and handing me my plate.

I smirked and took it from her. "Thanks." I soon sat down at the table and set my plate in front of me.

Aubrey sat across from me and set a glass of milk next to my plate. "I can tell you're not a morning person."

I shook my head a bit and took a bite. "I hate mornings."

She nodded and started eating as well. "Adding that to the list."

I took a gulp from the glass of milk she brought for me and tilted my head a bit, looking at her as I set it down. "…List of what?"

"My mental list of things I should remember about you."

I took another couple bites and thought. "…What's on it right now?"

Aubrey shrugged after taking a sip of her milk. "A couple things…" She chewed the bite of food in her mouth and I watched her as she thought before answering. "You hate mornings, you hate hotdogs, you need to wash your sheets every week, you're stubborn, you're determined, you can actually do math," she smiled and shrugged again. "Those and a couple others."

"Hmm." I leaned back and finished off my milk when my plate was empty. "I like that you remember all that stuff." I smiled at her and she smiled down at her plate as she continued to eat.

"Well you are my boyfriend. So…"

"You've got a point there," I chuckled.

"What about me?" She picked up her head and popped her eyebrows at me, still chewing the piece of bacon she had taken a bite of.

"What about you?" I asked jokingly. She smirked and I rubbed my chin, searching for the right words. "Hmm."

She smiled and pushed her half-empty plate away from her. "Yes?"

"Well… you don't have a big appetite." I eyed her plate in front of her and gave her a big smile when she smirked again. "You're also pretty stubborn… you're smart, very smart… you have a tattoo… you don't like talking about your problems, a lot like me… you're confident. You don't necessarily care about what people think about you. And I trust you more than I trust anyone, really."

Aubrey listened quietly and smiled at me when I was finished. "I trust you more than I trust a lot of people too."

I nodded and smiled. "Well, good. That's how it should be." I hoped that's how it was supposed to be.

"I know," she nodded.

"Finish your food," I pestered. She wasn't really skinny, but it worried me that she didn't eat when she needed to.

"I don't like pancakes."

"…Then why did you make them?"

Aubrey shrugged. "You like them."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I could eat anything." I laughed softly; I really could eat anything. I'm not picky when it comes to food.

She shoved a large bite in her mouth and talked in between chewing. "There, happy?"

"I have a question."

"What?" she asked lightly after washing down the bite with some milk.

"Why don't you eat a lot?"

"I eat fine."

"You never finish anything."

"I just, I don't know… I eat until I'm full and then I stop. Is that so bad?"

I shook my head. "No, it just worries me sometimes."

"I'll admit, I should eat more, and finish my meals, I just," she shrugged, "I don't know."

I furrowed my eyebrows and my gaze stayed on her. "You just what?"

"I lost weight after I started exercising everyday, and I don't wanna put it back on."

"But starving yourself isn't a good way to do it. If anything, you could gain weight."

She rolled her eyes, I knew she didn't want to hear about it. "Yeah."

"Tell me, did you starve yourself when we were fighting?"

She shook her head slightly and moved things around on her plate with her fork. "I wasn't eating very well, if that's what you mean."

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

"Because I wasn't hungry, I was sad. I just didn't have an appetite."

"Can you just promise me that you'll work on it?"

Aubrey nodded softly and looked up at me from her plate. "Yeah. Alright."

I smiled. "Thank you. And, for the record, I'd still date you if you were fat."

She rolled her eyes and I could tell she was holding back a smile. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"If I were fat, you wouldn't have been flirting with me at that party."

I rubbed my chin and gave her a grin, not wanting to admit she was right. "No…"

"Liar!" Aubrey got up and threw the rest of her meal away then stood in front of the sink to rinse off her plate.

I got up to do the same. "Fine. I lied. But I would totally stay with you if you were to _get_ fat. I'm not that shallow." I stopped next to her, putting my plate over hers to block the flow of water.

She smirked and nudged me. "What if I was so fat you couldn't find my vagina?"

I laughed and set my plate and utensils in the dish washer. "Well, let's just make sure that doesn't become a problem." I saw her smirk and kissed her cheek, walking past her and smacking her ass on the way out of the kitchen.

"Ow!" she yelled after me. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Ooh, I'm fuckin' scared!" I laughed, running down the hallway as I heard her chase after me. I ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, watching her run after me.

She jumped on top of me and I grabbed her in my arms, tickling her sides and stomach. "Stop it!" she yelled, laughing along with her plea.

"What're you gonna do about it, huh?" I asked through gritted teeth, laughing too. I continued to tickle her and her struggling increased.

"No! Stop!" Aubrey shoved me away as hard as she could and fell onto the bed next to me.

My effort to tickle her decreased and I laughed as she tried to catch her breath, lying back on the bed beside me.

"I hate you." She narrowed her eyes at me and I smiled.

"No you don't."

"Do too," she reassured.

"Nah." I got up and grinned down at her, pinching her skin lightly on her thigh, causing her to flinch and look up at me. "I'm gonna shower, you're welcome to join me."

Aubrey laughed and watched as I walked backwards toward the bathroom. "In your dreams."

I laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

She wrinkled her nose at me and smiled. Her image disappeared as I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door.

…

I left Aubrey's house to get ready for the game. I felt a bit anxious about it, knowing some of my team members wouldn't be happy that I hadn't shown up at practice almost all week and still had a chance to play. Technically I wasn't supposed to. I owed Coach Gaines big time. Really fuckin' big time. If I wasn't able to play a game my dad would kill me. Even tonight I was expecting more than just a talking to.

I was planning on going home tonight to talk to him. He wouldn't come and try to find me after the game, that took too much effort. He'd wait until I stepped into the house to go off on me. Driving into the parking lot by the locker room I parked my truck and wondered what he'd have in store for me tonight. It wasn't going to be good, and the nervous feeling was eating at me.

I walked into the locker room with my bag and walked straight to my locker, passing a couple dirty looks on the way. Chavo was probably the only one not mad at me. He was the only warm welcome back that I had at practice the day before.

"How is it fair that he still gets to play?" I heard someone mutter from a couple lockers away.

I rolled my eyes and pulled off my shirt, throwing it inside my locker with frustration. "I can hear you."

It was silent for another moment as I slipped on my football pants along with a white t-shirt I'd wear underneath my pads and jersey.

I heard him mutter something again and sighed heavily, clenching my jaw. I turned around and my eyes moved around the locker room. "If you wanna say something, anyone, say it to my face," I announced angrily. I opened my arms and most of the teams gaze was on me. "Anyone?"

Someone shook their head and I let out a soft chuckle, not surprised no one would actually want to say anything. They'd get a punch in the face if they did. "Then shut the fuck up if you can't say it in front of me."

Trevor, who had the locker next to me, was sitting on the bench, lacing up his cleats. "You know," he started, "We all know you had problems with Aubrey, but just because you got into a fight, doesn't mean you can go off like a little cry baby and miss practice for a week." I saw him look up at me from the corner of my eye and I gave a small smile, surprised he was the only one who had the balls to say anything.

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business," I answered harshly.

"It's not like no one knows what happened. It's not our fault you can't keep it in your pants." He stood up and put his clothes into his locker before shutting and locking it, leaving his pads and jersey on the bench next to him.

"And it's not my fault," I started, turning to him and shoving him back, "That you can't get your fat ass off the bench and into the game."

He shoved me back and I held my ground, standing tall. "I don't even know what Aubrey sees in you."

"Don't make this about her." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked him in the eye. "You're just jealous I get more play time then you do. Thought tonight would be your night, huh?" I felt someone hold my arm back and I felt myself make my hand into a fist. "I work as hard as anyone else to play."

Someone was holding him back as well. I heard talking in the background but I didn't listen, I just focused on him. "Me? Jealous of you?" he asked with a small laugh. "How could I be jealous of someone who can't even hold onto the fucking ball?"

I launched my body forward and broke out of the grip that was holding me, punching him in the jaw and sending him back. Lucky for him, he didn't hit the ground, but had someone to catch him. "Hey, hey! Come on guys, break it up," I heard Chavo yell. Him and some of my other teammates grabbed me and held me back as I struggled to try and hit him again.

Trevor was helped up and wiped his mouth, looking at me angrily. "Can't wait to see how you screw this game up."

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"What the hell is going on?!" I heard someone yell. When I turned my head and saw Coach Gaines glaring at both of us, I stood up straight and swallowed back a lump that had formed in my throat just then.

"Nothing," Trevor muttered.

"Nothing Coach, just uh…" my voice trailed off as his cut in.

"Is this how a team is supposed to act?" he asked, his southern voice still holding a hint of irritation.

The team was silent, some shook their heads and some muttered 'no' in response.

"We have a big game tonight. And I don't want y'all to be acting like this. You should be acting like a team." We always listened to Coach Gaines. Along with his 'be perfect' speeches, he always reminded us that we needed to be united, like brothers. "Understand?" he asked, expecting a response.

"Yes, Coach," we said together.

"Now, I know what Don did this week was wrong. And he shouldn't be playing tonight."

I glanced around and felt eyes on me. Setting my hands in front of me, I kept my eyes on Coach Gaines with a blank expression.

"He's assured me it won't happen again." I wasn't lying when I told him it wouldn't. I worked so hard the day before at practice, throwing up a couple times wasn't uncommon if you were really working hard. It was my way of saying sorry to everyone. Apparently not a lot of people understood that. I didn't blame them though, I'd be fucking pissed if someone expected to play after missing a week of practice. I was mad at myself even. "We all need to just put it behind us and win this thing tonight. Together."

I nodded a bit and looked away for a moment, listening as the assistant Coach told us to finish getting ready. I glanced at Chavo next to me when he gave me a small nudge, going back to his locker to finish getting ready.

I gave a small smile and turned back to my locker as everyone else did the same. I laced up my cleats before standing up and putting on my pads. Trevor didn't deserve that punch. I sighed heavily when I knew I had to apologize and glanced at him. "Sorry," I muttered.

"What?" he asked, his gaze turning to me.

"I'm sorry," I said a little louder.

He shrugged and pulled on his jersey; I did the same. "Just use that anger in the game."

"I'd be pissed too if anyone else missed a whole week of practice and was still playing. So, I'm sorry."

Trevor nodded and patted my shoulder. "Apology accepted."

I nodded and ran my hand through my hair, watching him a second as he walked away from where I stood.

Before every game I sat on the bench and rested my elbows on my knees, not speaking to anyone until we were ready to head onto the field. I was always a little nervous. I always reminded myself not to fumble the ball, to keep a firm grip on it and try not to make my dad want to kill me. Knowing he was already mad wasn't really something I had to worry about now, impressing Aubrey and trying not to screw up was what was on my mind. Putting my face in my hands, I held my head for a second and wiped my face, slowly removing my hands and looking up to everyone around me in the locker room. This weight that was on my shoulders was beginning to crush me, and I had no idea how much longer I could take it.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's taken me a while. I've been really busy and have been trying to find a muse. I finally found one and got to finish it. I know where this is headed at least, and it may not take me as long as it has been. No promises though. Reviews and critiques are appreciated, or feedback of any kind. Thank you so much for reading!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I do not own_ Friday Night Lights_ or _Bite My Tongue_ by You Me At Six

**Chapter Seventeen**

_You keep me on the edge of my seat  
>I bite my tongue so you don't hear me<br>I wanna hate every part of you in me  
>I can't hate the ones who made me<em>

_At least we won_, I thought to myself. I didn't get much play time; I knew I wouldn't get much time to play after my week of missing practice. _I'm such a dumbass_. Nevertheless I still just wanted to go home and rest, which probably wouldn't happen. I walked out of the locker room after changing and rubbed my eyes with one hand as I threw my duffle over my shoulder. Aubrey met me there.

"You got some good hits," she tried, her expression a sympathetic one.

I nodded. "Thanks I guess."

She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Gonna go home?"

I nodded again. "I should."

She picked her head up to look at me and my eyes met hers. "Want me to come?"

I shook my head. "I don't want you to have to watch," I mumbled. I kissed her forehead before she let go gently and rubbed my arm.

"Text me if you can, I guess then."

"I will," I assured, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

Aubrey returned it and gave a half smile. "I'll see you later."

I showed a faint smile and watched as she scratched her head and ran her hand through her hair; she watched as people walked to their cars around us. Most times I don't think she knew how effortlessly beautiful she was being, just in her actions and getting caught up in her own thoughts. I knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, who would? I liked watching her do things, her body language, and the expressions she made when she was thinking. She was so interesting to me. It may sound really creepy but I didn't care. I always watched her when she didn't know it.

She caught me watching her and smirked up at me. "What?"

I shook my head a bit. "Nothing."

"Be careful." She changed the subject, pointing at me. Aubrey knew the worst was coming; she didn't want me getting hurt but there was no stopping it. "See you soon." She touched my arm and slowly let it trace down to my hand as she turned to walk away. I watched her for a moment until I lost her in the crowd that merged around her, then walked to my car reluctantly with the thought of 'home,' my mind's set destination.

I parked in the driveway and grabbed my duffle bag that sat in the passenger seat before getting out and locking it behind me. My dad's car was parked next to mine and I swallowed back the lump that formed in my throat. Anxiousness mixed with nervousness was the worst feeling I thought I'd ever felt. I opened the door, not caring if he heard me come in or not, and shut it gently behind me. From the corner of my eye I saw his figure enter the living room as I headed for my room.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked in a low tone, the southern lilt in his voice standing out more than ever.

I didn't answer him but stopped where I was and put my bag on the floor, keeping my eyes away from his and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he asked with his voice raised.

I wiped my face then turned to look at him, standing straighter.

He made his way over to me and I noticed the beer in his hand.

I looked him over and swallowed back my nervousness. His white tank top had a few stains on it; his boxers were familiar and looked like they'd been worn for god knows how many days.

"Thought I'd finally gotten rid of ya, should've just stayed where you were."

To my surprise all he did was finish off his beer then walked past me to the kitchen. He took another beer out of the fridge and cracked it open, gulping half of it down before walking over to me again.

"Sorry to disappoint," I muttered.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he let out with a low laugh.

I sighed and shook my head, looking down for a second before looking up. "Just go back to bed with your," I gestured toward his room and my voice got a little louder, "—your fuckin' tramp like you always do."

He gave a small nod and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he looked down at the carpet while he thought. He looked up at me and our eyes met. "So you're gonna tell me that I fucked up when you're the one who missed practice for a week?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go back to your beer and cigarettes you bastard."

Without warning he shoved me, causing beer to spill all over my shirt. "Think you can talk to me like that, huh?" He shoved me again and the beer can dropped to the floor.

I looked down at my shirt and held my ground in case he decided to shove me anymore. "You don't scare me." I clenched my jaw as well as my fist. As much as I wanted to deny it, and as much as I did, there was still a part of me that feared him more than anyone else. I just didn't want that to get to me, not now.

He let out another laugh and wiped his nose. He got closer to me and wagged his finger in my face. "You miss practice like that again… you can say goodbye to your car, your cell phone, 'n your pretty little girlfriend."

I kept my jaw clenched and it took everything in me to keep from saying anything and to keep from doing anything. I hated him so much. I just wanted this year to end so I could get out of his hell hole.

"It aint like she'll stick around much longer anyway."

I wrinkled my eyebrows and I could feel my temperature rise. "Longer than the whores you bring home."

"More action than you get," he retorted. "Send 'er my way if she aint satisfied."

I shoved him back suddenly, having no control over what my arms did, like a reflex. "Fuck you."

He looked at me, a shocked expression on his face like I'd never done such a thing before. He might have been too drunk to remember all the times I'd defended myself. "You little shit." A second later I felt his fist connect with my jaw and I sank to the floor, landing on my side. Sitting up a bit, I wiped my mouth and saw the blood on my hand. His foot kicked my side soon after and I grunted in pain. I was already sore from practice and the game, and I'd probably have a bruise that would form there soon.

I sat and tried to steady my breathing before looking up and watching him stubble away. "No wonder mom left you," I let out angrily, holding my side from the pain.

He stopped for a minute and turned his head as if he were about to look at me. Must have been too much work for him to acknowledge what I'd said, because all he did was shake his head gently then disappear down the hall, leading to the other side of the house.

I got up slowly and winced. I didn't realize how hard he had kicked. It felt like he'd broken something, but I doubted it. Either he was getting old or he was slowly starting to not care. I thought he'd beat me worse for sure. I knew a good bruise on my face and ribs was me getting off easy.

I made my way into the bathroom and cleaned up my face then took a look at my side. It wasn't too bad, but I already saw a bruise forming, and I knew Aubrey would insist on seeing it, and make a big deal out of it, and worry more than she should. I was a big boy. I could take care of myself. It was nice having someone who would worry about me though. It was better than having no one who worried about you. At least, it made me feel like someone cared about me, and I knew she did.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pulled up a 'New Text Message' addressed to her. "**I'm fine. He didn't do much damage**," I wrote. I walked to my room and threw my phone onto my bed, changing into basketball shorts and throwing my beer soaked t-shirt into the hamper in the corner. A second later I fell onto my bed and I heard my phone buzz.

"**How bad is it?**" Aubrey texted back.

"**A few bruises**." I set it on the nightstand next to me and got comfortable while I waited for her to reply. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed with relief, knowing the weekend would bring better things. Hopefully. I needed to do homework, so I'd probably end up over at Aubrey's so we would get it done together. Either that or I'd blow it off and try and convince her to go to a party with me. I hadn't partied in a while; I knew she didn't like it. Sometimes I just wanted to say 'fuck it' and do it anyway, despite what she thought. I just didn't want trouble between us, and I knew it meant a lot to her. I knew she was right when she said it wasn't good for me.

My phone buzzed again and I opened it. A small face with a frown showed on the screen and I gave a small smile. "**I'll be okay. You need to sleep, and I'll call you tomorrow**."

My eyes started to get heavy and I heard it buzz for what I hoped to be the last time. "**Sweet dreams**."

"**Goodnight, sweetheart**." Turning my phone on silent I set it back on my nightstand and found myself drifting into sleep not much later.

xxxx

To be honest, I thought his dad would've beaten the crap out of him when he got home last Friday night. Luckily, that didn't happen. I always worried about him. Always. I could tell it bothered him sometimes. He thought he was all big and tough but I knew he wasn't as tough as he thought he was. He needed me sometimes too. I saw the big bruise on his side and face, as well as the cut Charlie's ring gave him on his jaw. I guessed everyone at school knew about his dad, and it wasn't much of a surprise for everyone on the team. It was a small town; everyone knew Don had missed practice last week. Rumors were spreading about him and I like wildfire. Rumors spread like that in general. Some thought he was sticking around to get into my pants. Others thought our relationship was strictly physical. They could think all they wanted, we knew what our relationship was and that's all that mattered. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't get to me sometimes.

So, he finally convinced me to go to a party with him; one of those huge house parties that always seemed to happen on a Saturday night, with underage drinking, drugs, and loud music. I'm surprised no one ever complained, and surprised the police hadn't caught on.

Looking into the mirror I buttoned up my dark skinny jeans and pulled on my favorite 'Led Zeppelin' t-shirt. I left my hair down in auburn waves and touched up my eyeliner, putting on a little more than usual. Faded blue Vans seemed to tie everything together. I wouldn't bring my bag, just my phone in case I needed it. I slipped it into my pocket and sighed softly, looking myself over. _Ready_.

I made my way out to the living room where I said goodbye to my dad who was sat on the couch. He gave me the same 'be careful' and 'call if you need me' speech and I was on my way. I looked up after closing the door behind me and smiled when I saw Don leaned against his black Chevy.

"Miss me?" he asked with a grin when I reached him.

"Loads," I replied, returning his grin.

He let out a low humming sound as our lips connected and kept his eyes closed for a moment after gently pulling away. "Let's go." He opened the cab door for me and I climbed inside, putting on my seatbelt as he walked around to the driver's side.

Once inside he buckled his seatbelt and pulled away from the curb smoothly. "Planning on drinking, I'm guessing."

"Just a couple." His voice was reassuring but I didn't buy it. He glanced at me, knowing I didn't believe him. "If I can't drive, we can sleep in the truck, I have blankets in the back."

"Yeah, alright."

"…You could use a drink." Don chuckled and I gave a faint smile, watching the road in front of me. He was right, I needed to relax. I think it might be selfish of me to keep him from drinking and having a good time anyway… I think. Did he really need alcohol to have a good time with me?

"I'll have a few," I agreed.

Don nodded and I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye.

I chewed on my lip, seeing the house and hearing the music as we parked. We each got out and met on the sidewalk, holding hands as we walked up to the house.

Don greeted his friends with a friendly grin and I smiled politely while he gave them high fives as we passed by. We made our way into the house and into the kitchen. He made my drink and then his; I watched as he turned to me and held out the red solo cup he clutched in his hand. "Loosen up a little, babe." I could barely make out his words over the music, but watched his lips, able to read what he was saying. I smirked and took the drink, looking around at everyone as I gulped down the awful taste.

He threw back his drink and it wasn't long before he made another for himself. I was on my first one, before I knew it he was on his third.

We made our way around the house and found a couple people to play beer pong with in the back yard. Just like the night we first met. Don won this time, all I did was watch. "Game over, bitches!" he threw his hands up in success. Soon they'll be giving him trophies.

After about my second drink I started to loosen up a little. There was a space in the middle of the house where the music was the loudest, where everyone seemed to be collected to dance. Pulling Don away from the game he just won, I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, making my way to the middle of the crowd and pulling him close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands on my hips while I moved them. He watched me as I moved and I felt his hands roam. His eyes moved to my lips and his hands reached down to my backside, where he used his grip to push my body up against his. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, still swaying with the music as he did. Don's lips moved to my neck and I felt him suck on my skin. I kept my eyes closed as we swayed to the music and laced my fingers through his hair. I opened my eyes a moment later and saw the crowd around me, dancing as we did. _What am I doing?_ I thought. His lips stayed on my neck and moved to my jaw as he got closer to my lips. Our lips connected and moved against one another's. I felt it get more heated, and felt his hand move to my lower stomach and slowly reach down to the front of my pants.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and gasped through the kiss, pulling away simultaneously. I felt his hand move away and I looked up at him confused.

"What?" he asked with a sly smile, squeezing my ass again as he pulled me close to him.

"No," I let out, pushing him back.

He put his hands up and furrowed his brow as I pushed him away. "What?" he asked again; this time he seemed more confused than I was.

I shook my head and pushed my way through the crowd, making my way for the door. _So this is what he wanted._ I walked across the grass and made it onto the sidewalk before I heard him call after me. "Aubrey! Hey!"

I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned to look at him. "What?" A hint of irritation could be heard in my voice and he could tell.

"Baby, look, I'm sorry." His voice was apologetic and I could tell he knew he'd crossed a line.

"Did you really think that if you got me a little drunk I'd just give in and sleep with you? Is that what you were trying to do?"

"What?" Don looked confused. "I wanted you to have a good time."

"Well then your definition of a good time is clearly different from mine," I retorted, my voice slightly raised.

He rolled his eyes. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" I asked with a slight laugh, getting angrier. "What's yours?"

"I'm sorry, okay? Jesus."

"Sorry I'm not like every other girl around here," I muttered angrily. He didn't sound sorry, even though he might have meant it.

"It's not exactly easy for me when you're such a prude," he spat back.

I shook my head a bit and glanced away. "Well," I started, "If you don't fucking like it then go find someone else." I wanted to keep my virginity for someone special; obviously he didn't feel the same way.

He rolled his eyes and rested his hands on his hips.

Before turning to walk away I looked at him again. "I'm sure if you ran into Ann, she'd be more than willing to put out for you again."

I heard him sigh and he watched me as I turned and started down the sidewalk, passing under the light from a street lamp above me. "Aubrey," he called after me, quickening his step to get to me.

I didn't stop walking, but I felt him walking next to me as I kept my eyes on the ground in front of me.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm not thinking straight," he tried.

I tried not to listen to him. I wanted to think that he was just like every other guy his age, but he wasn't, and I knew it.

"Listen to me for a second?" his voice was gentle and I could tell he had that puppy dog look on his face.

I sighed and stopped, turning to look at the expression I had pictured.

Don looked down at me, his eyes seemed heavy. He ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "I didn't mean to cross the line… and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

I scratched my head and kept my eyes on his, nodding after he spoke. "I just didn't want it to happen then. Not there."

"I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

I inhaled then exhaled softly and slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you really need to be drunk to have fun with me?"

Don shook his head. "Not at all. I just thought this might be fun… and to be honest, I've never gone with anyone before. So this is a first for me."

I gave a faint smile and glanced away at the empty street next to us. "It was kind of fun I guess."

"You never know until you try."

I nodded and chewed on my lip before taking his hand and walking back toward his truck. "There's no way either of us are driving home tonight."

"Tired?" he asked, lacing our fingers together as we held hands.

"Extremely."

"The back seat isn't too bad."

We stopped next to his truck and I let out a sigh. "So how do we do this?"

"You could lie on top of me, or… I could take the front seat and you could take the back."

I shrugged. "Either way."

"Take the back, then."

"You sure?" I asked, opening the cab door and looking back at him.

Don nodded. "You'll be more comfortable."

I smiled and kissed him softly before climbing into the truck.

Don smacked my ass as I climbed in. "Anything for you, sugar buns." He laughed and climbed in after me.

"Oh no," I laughed, "Don't ever call me that again."

"Okay, Aubbie." I could tell he had a grin on his face and I smirked.

"I'd watch it if I were you," I threatened.

"Ooh, I'm scared."


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _The Cowboy in Me_ by Tim McGraw

**Chapter Eighteen**

_The urge to run, the restlessness  
>The heart of stone I sometimes get<br>The things I've done for foolish pride  
>To me that's never satisfied<br>The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<em>

Football was getting harder as well as practices. I worked so damn hard every, single, day. Of course, I was still being punished for missing a whole week, but I sure as hell worked my hardest. I'd say I would puke once or twice on average during a practice, maybe even three if it was a hot day, which was every day. I strained myself mentally and physically during the week. I would usually come home, shower, then fall asleep in the middle of homework. I hadn't seen Aubrey in almost a week. It slipped my mind because I was getting busier.

I hadn't seen her since Sunday. Honestly, she hadn't really been on my mind. Football was everything now since we didn't have Boobie. It's a big deal in Texas.

I shoved my way through the crowd of people that were trying to get out of class. It was lunch time and everyone maneuvered through the halls like they were late for something important. I looked past the heads that moved through the halls and made my way toward Aubrey's locker when I saw her open it.

Stopping next to her I tapped her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Hey pretty lady."

She looked up at me and a smile spread across her lips. "Hello."

I put my hands in the pockets of my jean jacket and leaned against the locker next to hers. "How are you?"

Aubrey gave a small nod as she moved books around in her locker. "I'm doin' okay." She glanced at me then shut her locker. "How are you?"

I let out a soft sigh. "Busy."

"I figured." She faced me now and shifted her weight as she stood.

"Sorry," I said, glancing down at my feet.

Aubrey shrugged. "I've been busy too. Anatomy is kicking my ass."

I nodded. "Football's doin' the same thing."

Aubrey nodded. "Ready for tonight?"

I took in a breath and looked past her for a moment then exhaled and turned my gaze back to her. "I don't know." Aubrey nodded again and glanced away. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Are you coming tonight?"

Aubrey's eyes wondered and she got a wistful expression on her face. Her eyes finally landed on me and she chewed on her lip. "I don't know."

I nodded and looked down for a moment. "I probably wouldn't waste my time going either."

She shifted her weight again. "It wouldn't be a waste of time."

I gave a low effort chuckle. "We're gonna lose anyway."

I saw her roll her eyes. "Don't think like that."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Don, come on," she said calmly. "Have a little faith."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked back at her. "So you're not coming?"

Aubrey exhaled slowly. "Do you want me to?"

"If you want to," I answered.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Yeah I did."

Aubrey ran a hand through her hair and she looked away, staying silent.

"…Are you still getting those notes?" I asked, remembering she had been getting hate notes from some anonymous ass hole.

"No."

"Good." There was another uncomfortable silence and I looked down the hallway, past Aubrey. There were a few people wandering around, other than that we were the only ones still in the hall.

"I've gotta go help Mike study for our test on Monday," Aubrey said and my attention came back to her.

"When did you start hanging out with Mike?" I was a little taken back by it. He didn't strike me as the kind of person who had a lot of friends.

"I'm just helping him out."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Don," Aubrey rolled her eyes. I heard a hint of irritation in her voice. "I have to go."

I sighed. "Alright."

Her eyes were still on me. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I'll try and cheer my loudest," she said with a small smile.

It forced a smile out of me and for a moment all my problems were gone. "So I'll see you later?"

Aubrey nodded. "If you want."

I nodded. "It's a date."

Aubrey nodded again slowly and took a step past me. "Break a leg."

I chuckled softly. "I hope not."

xxxx

"I'm here, sorry." I set my books down on the table where Mike sat then took a seat next to him. During lunch the library wasn't as crowded so we decided to meet there.

"It's alright," he answered, turning his gaze away from his work.

I slowly let out a sigh as I opened my book and got out my notebook to start doing work. Pushing my hair back my eyes glanced over the problems we had to review for the test.

"Are you okay?" Mike wondered. I felt his eyes on me and I glanced his way.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"…Okay…" He dragged out the word, skeptical of my answer.

"Just Don," I mumbled. I started writing down a problem to work it out.

"Oh."

There was a silence and I closed my eyes for a second to try and concentrate. "…Doubt you wanna hear about it."

I saw him shrug from the corner of my eye. "I'm a good listener."

I set my pencil down and ran both hands through my hair as I leaned back in my seat. "You don't mind?"

Setting his pencil down as well, he shook his head.

"I have no one else to talk to about this." I took a deep breath as I collected my thoughts. I had been keeping this to myself for almost a week. When Don finally came and talked to me today it was great, but I still wasn't sure what was going on with him.

Mike sat quietly, folding his arms and waiting for me to start.

I let out a small smile when I saw him waiting. "So… Don hasn't talked to me in almost a week." I started. "I just can't help but think he's distancing himself from me. I don't really know what he wants from me anymore."

Mike nodded slightly, reassuring me that he was listening.

"Just…" I sighed and looked back at my paper. I had things I wanted to say, or tell someone. I just wasn't sure if I should come out and say it to Mike. I wasn't sure what I had to lose. Don maybe? I wasn't even sure how reliable Mike was about keeping this conversation just between us.

"Just what?"

"This information stays between you and me, okay?" I stated, trying to stress not to tell anyone.

"Promise," he answered.

I nodded and took another deep breath. "Don and I haven't had sex. We haven't really done much but make out. And…Saturday night he kind of, tried to do something and I didn't want him to, so I got mad at him and he said he was sorry and everything, but, I feel like he just doesn't like it. I feel like he's just sticking around until he can convince me to sleep with him and then move on to the next person."

Mike let out a soft, slow sigh and shook his head gently. "That kid."

Butterflies flew around in my stomach as my anticipation of what he would say increased. I wanted to read his thoughts. I chewed on my lip as I waited for him to give me some small piece of advice.

"I can tell you that he's been working his ass off in football this week, that's probably why he hasn't thought about seeing you or anything. We've all been working hard, really hard."

I nodded and looked away. Right. Forgot about football.

"Can you talk to him about all that other stuff?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "I think he'd get mad."

"I'm sorry I can't help anymore," he commented gently.

I shrugged and picked up my pencil. So much for the help. I felt like I had just wasted my time. I guess after telling someone it helped a little, enough for me to focus.

Mike sensed something was wrong still; he kept glancing at me as I did my work. "Are you coming to the game tonight?" he asked to lighten the mood.

I nodded while working out a problem. "I told Don I would so…" I shrugged. When I had time off from work I would go with my dad. I usually worked on Fridays and over the weekend. Work hadn't been giving me enough hours so I put in my two weeks, thinking I'd have better luck trying to find another job. The last time I worked was last Wednesday, Monday I had dropped off my letter and started picking up applications. Hopefully I'd find one soon.

"Oh, okay."

I looked up from my work and saw that he was writing down a new problem to work on. "How do you think you'll do?"

Mike shrugged and looked up at me. "I don't know."

"You guys'll be alright. When do you guys find out whether you'll be in the playoffs?"

Mike narrowed his eyes for a second while thinking. "Three or four weeks I think."

"I think you guys will make it. You're doing pretty good so far, especially with Boobie out."

Mike nodded and looked back at his paper. "I hope so."

I smiled faintly and glanced at my work, then the clock. Lunch was half-way over and I was dreading my last couple classes. "Does your mom come to any of the games?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the next half of the day.

"Sometimes."

Mike never talked about his mom. Rumor was that she was crazy, but I didn't believe it at all. It was his business anyway.

"What's she like?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to cross any line that might be there.

"What do you mean?" He looked up from his book and our eyes met, making me a little more nervous to ask.

"You know, is she smart, pretty, funny… stuff like that."

Mike looked back at his book, the same old blank expression on his face. Most of the time he either looked angry or serious. "She's smart, kind… supportive."

I smiled. "She sounds like a great woman."

He was silent and I thought I saw a hint of a smile.

"She raised a great son."

A small smile formed and he glanced at me.

My smile widened and I looked back at the clock. "Welp, gotta go." I packed up my things and he glanced at the clock as well. "This was nice, we should do it again."

Mike nodded. "Thanks for talkin' with me."

"Any time," I smiled.

I got up and rested my bag on my shoulder. "See you later." I waved and he said goodbye as I started toward the exit. Even though he didn't help much with my problem with Don, he was right when he said he was a good listener.

...

My dad and I walked out of the stadium surrounded by a large mass of people. It wasn't the first time I heard people swearing about the coach. It probably wouldn't be the last either. My dad was walking closely behind me, following me as I made a trail through the group of people. "I'm gonna go find Don, I'll see you later."

He nodded and I gave him a hug before I started toward the locker room. "Be safe!" he called after me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself at his comment. Once I was outside the locker room I leaned against the wall as I waited. As time passed I moved to sit on the floor, being able to rest my head against the cold surface I had been leaning against.

I heard a couple people come out of the locker room and I stood up a moment later. When it wasn't Don I let out a soft sigh and sunk back to the cement beneath me.

I closed my eyes for a second, realizing how tired I was from the long day. I was emotionally drained too, thinking about Don almost all week was stressful. I felt anxious all the time. I knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Aubrey?" I heard someone say a minute later.

I opened my eyes and saw Don standing in front of me. "Hey," I greeted. I got up and brushed off my pants for dirt before he came in for a hug.

"How are you?"

We pulled back from the hug and I shrugged, sliding my hands into the front pocket of my sweatshirt.

Don nodded and glanced at his feet. He looked up at me a second later and let out a soft sigh. "Sorry I haven't been around."

My eyes wandered as I spoke. I wasn't sure how I was feeling. A little emotional I guess. I wanted more out of the conversation than just an apology. "You're busy. I get it."

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off. I wasn't sure if he either didn't know what to say or didn't want to say anything.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to get the ball rolling. "What exactly are you looking to get out of our relationship?"

Don furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Like…" I took a deep breath. "I feel like you're just keeping me around just to have me there. Like…" I didn't want to make him angry but I didn't know how else to put it. "Like you're just using me in a way."

Don nodded and I saw his jaw clench. "Yeah, Aubrey. I'm just using you."

"Well!" I let out irritably.

Don shook his head while he collected his thoughts. His gaze turned to me again and I noticed how exhausted he looked. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Honestly, Don? Who in their right mind would trust you after knowing that you jump from girl to girl?" My voice was getting louder and my words were more hurtful. "I trust that you won't force me into anything I don't want to do yet. But at the same time I feel like I'm just the next girl to cross off your 'check-list.'"

I saw his eyes get a little glossy and he looked up at the sky for a moment. "I got busy, and I know you don't like it. I don't either. But to think that I don't respect you just because I haven't ever respected any other girl before is bullshit."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and watched him closely.

"I trust you, I respect you, and you're not just another girl." He counted on his fingers as he named each thing he felt for me.

"Is that why you called me prude?" I asked, my voice a little uneasy.

Don rolled his eyes. "Aubrey, I was frustrated, I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking."

"So what were you thinking about then?" I couldn't help but think that he thought of me as another easy hook-up.

"I wasn't."

"Do you wish I was like that?"

"Aubrey…"

"—Tell me."

Don looked down and let out a sigh. "No."

"Just tell me the truth." I folded my arms and kept my eyes on him.

"I like that you have respect for yourself. But… it's hard for me to control myself sometimes."

I nodded. "So that's a yes."

"I didn't say that," he let out angrily.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "You didn't have to."

"Jesus Christ, Aubrey. You can't just do that!" he called after me, following behind me.

"Do what?" I turned around and asked him loudly. "I'm not stupid."

"Why the fuck can't you just listen to me?" He was angry and I knew it. I knew he would act like this.

I shook my head gently and turned back around, walking into the parking lot.

"Just because I haven't talked to you since Sunday doesn't mean that all I want from you is sex. I already told you that I've been busy, so stop being such a bitch about it."

I wrinkled my eyebrows and turned around suddenly. "What?"

Don sighed and he closed his eyes for a second, getting sleepier by the minute. "I didn't mean…"

"…I'm done." That was it; I was done fighting with him.

Don rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. After opening them I saw how teary they were. "I'm sorry," he said tenderly.

For a second I thought about how much I hated seeing him cry, then I thought about what he said and I turned back around. "You want it, you got it."

xxxx

After Friday night I gave Aubrey some space. I gave her the weekend to think and collect herself before I would talk to her on Monday. I was planning on going over that night and talking to her after practice. I really needed to figure this out. I wanted to explain to her that I wasn't ignoring her, and that I didn't need to have sex with her in order to be happy. I wanted to, really wanted to, but I needed to control myself for her. It was hard for me to control myself, especially that night at the party. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, it's just hard transitioning from sex to no sex. I knew it hurt her feelings; what I said and did was wrong.

I walked into the locker room before practice and, like always, I heard every one talking about the past weekend. I'd stayed home, too tired and drained to go out.

"Yo, Don," I heard someone call.

I turned in their direction and nodded at them with a smile. "Hey, man."

"Where were you Saturday?" my buddy asked, leaning against a locker as I changed into my pads.

I shrugged. "Why?"

"Best, party, ever! It was crazy!"

I chuckled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised you weren't there. Your girl was."

My head snapped toward him and I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Aubrey?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, she was wild."

I let out a low humming sound and tried to concentrate on getting dressed. _Aubrey, at a party_? I didn't know if he was serious or if he was just messing with me. He had better cut the shit because it wasn't funny.

"You gotta ask her where she learned to dance like that," he smiled smugly. "_I_ enjoyed it."

"What?" I asked, suddenly getting angry.

The same smug expression was on his face when I looked at him again. "I didn't really know she had it in her, you're a lucky man."

"Shut up!" I shoved him back and he clenched his jaw before regaining his balance.

"What? Jealous?"

"Don't fucking touch her," I muttered angrily.

He put his hands up in defense with a smile. "Never said I did. Never said she didn't though."

I shoved him again and this time harder. He slammed up against a locker and pushed me back defensively. I clenched my fist to throw a punch but before I could someone came between us.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights _or _Guinevere_ by Eli Young Band

**Chapter Nineteen**

_For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<br>Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven  
>To make the damage of her days disappear<br>Just like Guinevere_

I parked my truck along the curb in front of Aubrey's house. Once I got out I felt my pace quicken as I walked up the familiar walk way. After knocking I ran my hand through my hair to try and calm myself. _She's alright. She has to be._ Even though I knew she wouldn't do anything stupid… that was a lie. I had no idea what was going through her head. I'd been gone for too long already.

There was no answer.

I knocked again, harder this time, and let out a soft sigh. A minute passed and there was still no answer. _Shit._ I pulled out my phone as I turned to walk back to my truck. Dialing Aubrey's number I put the phone up to my ear. On the first ring I heard the door open behind me. Without hesitation I turned back to see who opened it.

"Aubrey," I sighed with relief. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and made my way over to her with a small smile. When she didn't give me the same enthusiastic greeting my smile dissolved. "You okay?"

Her eyes were a little red and had a slight glaze to them. She ran her hand through her hair while she nodded to answer.

I furrowed my brow and examined her closely. "You don't look alright."

Aubrey showed a small smile. "I'm fine. Promise."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you…" my voice trailed off and I was caught up in the thought that ran through my head. "Are you, high?"

She let out a short laugh and wrinkled her eyebrows. "No."

My mouth hung open a little. I couldn't believe she would actually do this. "Yes you are." I looked at her in disbelief.

She let out a small laugh again. "I'm not high."

I rubbed my face, smoothing back my hair a moment later. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a faint smirk.

I exhaled slowly and placed my hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "Come on." I walked inside behind her and shut the door. "You know your dad would kill you if he found you like this." I sat her on the couch and stayed standing. Her eyes were heavy and she looked up at me.

Without warning she started laughing. "My dad isn't going to find out."

"It's not like you'd care right now anyway," I muttered, taking a seat next to her.

Once I was next to her she scooted close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're comfy."

"Thanks…" I looked down at her and she had her eyes closed. I wondered what she would tell me while she was like this. Usually she was pretty stubborn. "Who have you been hanging out with?"

Aubrey scratched her head and yawned. "Some guy I met at a party."

"Do you know his name?" I pried. Maybe it was Porter from my team, the one who told me about Aubrey being at the party this past weekend.

"Mm…" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Nope." She smiled and chuckled to herself, leaning her head back slightly with her eyes closed.

_Yep. She's stoned_. "When did you get stoned?" I asked, looking at her sullenly.

Aubrey squinted her eyes; she looked like she was going to hurt herself by just trying to answer. "Forty-seven minutes ago." She giggled again to herself softly and got up.

My eyes stayed on her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," she replied simply, walking to the kitchen.

I followed her and leaned against the doorway with my arms folded.

Aubrey grabbed the box of Cap'n Crunch and poured it into her mouth, causing bits of cereal to fall on the floor beneath her. "Whoops," she stated carelessly, glancing at the floor before holding her mouth open and pouring more in.

"Attractive," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she retorted.

"Almost back to your lovely self?" I could tell it was starting to wear off.

"Maybe." She poured the cereal into her hand and threw it back into her mouth, leaning against the counter.

"Heard you went to a party on Saturday night."

"Yeah?" she asked with a small smile, looking over at me.

I nodded. "Heard you were also pretty drunk."

Aubrey shrugged and set the cereal box back on top of the fridge. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I wanted to," a faint sense of attitude in the way she answered.

"Are you gonna do it again?"

Aubrey shrugged again. "Dunno."

"Well…" I hesitated, "You shouldn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a hypocrite," she muttered.

I watched her carefully, knowing she was right. What was the point in being here? I had nothing else to say to her. I wasn't her dad. Turning away I turned the doorknob trying my hardest to keep my eyes dry. Once I stepped outside I shut the door quietly behind me and walked toward my truck. The weather matched my mood. It was cloudy and gloomy.

I waited to hear some kind of noise behind me but heard nothing. She wasn't going to stop me from leaving. She didn't want to resolve anything.

I climbed into my truck and waited a moment, looking over at the closed door that taunted me. Swallowing back my disappointment, I started the engine and pulled away from the curb, not bothering to look back.

…

Saturday couldn't have come sooner. Aubrey and I saw each other in passing but hadn't talked since Monday evening. I really, really wanted to talk to her but at the same time wanted to give her space. She acted like she didn't want anything to do with me. I missed her. I missed her more than I thought I would. Drowning away my sorrows seemed like a smart idea, right?

There was a huge party happening that night and I was going to be there.

Chavo was driving and I was in the passenger seat. "Fuck, I need this."

He knew something was off about me; I wasn't one to spill out my feelings. "Should be fun."

We pulled up to the house and I grinned. This was the definition of a huge party. People were everywhere, I could hear the music down the street, and nothing was off limits. _My kind of party_.

Chavo parked across the street and we both got out in sync. Walking up to the house, both of us gave each other a side glance with a grin. "Time to fuckin' party," I muttered.

Inside I found the drinks. Taking one to start I took a few gulps while my eyes wandered around the house. I kept the red cup in my hand, holding it over my head as I made my way through the globs of people dancing and socializing. One moment Chavez was in sight and the next he was gone. I grinned and shook my head. _Probably found someone else to have a good time with_.

I looked around again and something caught my eye. _Was that_? I did a double take before my eyes landed on the tall brunette I wanted to take my mind off of.

She had to have a couple drinks in her. I spotted her in the crowd that was moving the most. I put it bluntly, everyone was dry humping each other.

It was sexy. I could get off just thinking about it. I raised my eyebrows and kept my eyes on her. I was drawn to her. I finished off my drink, threw it somewhere behind me and made my way over to her, grinding up next to her.

She didn't look up at me; she kept her eyes closed and her hands above her head as she moved her hips closer to me. She leaned her head back and opened her eyes to see me standing in front of her. She didn't stop moving; instead she grinned up at me seductively and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was all of a sudden happy to see me. All I knew was that I liked it. I grabbed her ass, pushing her up against me as she moved her hips against mine. I closed my eyes and let out a small moan to myself before opening them and finding her smile. I pressed my lips against hers and lingered there for a few seconds, feeling it getting deeper.

Aubrey placed one of her hands on the back of my head, lacing her fingers through my hair to keep my lips to hers. I kept one of my hands on the small over her back to keep her close to me, and the other I placed on her cheek so make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

It felt so good to be able to kiss her again. We hadn't been this close for God knows how long. I wanted her.

A moment later she pulled away and smiled up at me. Aubrey took my hand and led me through the crowd. Once we were headed upstairs I knew what she was looking for.

We found a small room down the hall and shut the door behind us. As soon as the door closed I pulled her to me and our lips connected again, this time with more force. We stumbled over to the bed and I hung over her. My shirt came off, then hers.

It was the first time I had seen her shirtless. I paused for a moment and looked down at her, my eyes wandering over her smooth skin. "Do you want to?" I breathed.

Her lips moved down to my neck and sucked on my skin, her hands moving to unbutton my pants. "Yeah," she whispered, breathing heavily from the excitement.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked over her body again. I watched as she unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them off.

I closed my eyes and tried to control my excitement.

Looking back down at her I felt her hands slide down my chest and back to the top of my pants. She bit her lip, looking up at me suggestively.

I moaned softly and leaned down to kiss her roughly. Her hands held my face to keep me there and she rubbed the side of my thigh with her foot.

_We're gonna do this… we're gonna have sex. _I pulled back gently and looked down at her again. The unfamiliar bed was beneath her. The moon from the window shone through and gently illuminated the side of her face, bringing out her hazel eyes.

My breath evened out and our eyes connected as I studied her beneath me. Why now? She couldn't want it to be like this. "I can't," I blurted. It came out like a reflex.

"What?" she asked.

I got up and put my shirt back on, smoothing back my hair. "I can't," I repeated.

Aubrey sat up and put her shirt back on slowly, keeping her eyes away from mine. She stood up a minute later, looking like she did before.

"Alright."

I exhaled slowly and glanced over at her, my head hanging ever so slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she huffed.

I watched her move toward the door without another word. The moment she opened it I heard the music crack through the tension. I followed her down the stairs, trying to call her name over the music.

"Aubrey!" I called as she walked out the door, pushing past people in her rush to be rid of me.

She didn't turn back and made her way to the sidewalk.

"Aubrey, can you please just fuckin' talk to me?" I complained.

She turned around quickly with a livid expression on her face. "What the fuck do you want from me?" We both stopped a couple feet away from each other. "You don't want to talk to me, now you don't want sex. What the hell do you want?"

I swallowed and took a step closer to her. "Why can't you just understand that I don't need sex from you to be happy?"

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows and looked me up and down. "Then prove it to me. Don't just tell me."

"I'm trying," I pleaded.

Aubrey nodded slowly. "I know." She started to turn away and I followed after her.

"Aubrey, god dammit," I muttered. "I love you."

She stopped and turned to look at me. "What?"

My eyes started to tear up. I thought she was slipping through my fingers. "I love you."

Aubrey turned to me and I saw her expression turn blank. She looked up at me a moment later and I saw the tears in her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Don't You Wanna Stay_ by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter Twenty**

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

There was a pained look on his face, and tears in his eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I'd never seen him like that before. For me, you know you mean something to someone if you see the sadness in them when they know they might lose you; when they know they won't see you for a while, or never again. I've never seen or believed that in a person before, not until now. I saw his pain.

I shook my head and hid the tears that might come to my eyes. "I can't do this right now," I whispered.

He kept his eyes on me, only ever looking away to glance at cars passing by.

"Meet me."

"When?" Don asked in a low voice.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Where?"

I ran my hand through my hair and studied him carefully. His eyes were red. His smile was dead. His body seemed weak. "Your favorite place."

Don took a deep breath and I chewed on my lip as I closed the gap between us. He hung his head.

He didn't look at me, but his eyes moved to look in my direction.

I walked past him and back into the house.

I looked everywhere and pushed past groups of people dancing and making out.

Mike was standing against the wall with Ivory. As soon as I reached him I put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked loudly over the music.

His gaze turned to me and he furrowed his eyebrows, leaning his head toward me to hear me better. "What?"

I stood on my toes to get closer to him and talked into his ear. "I need to leave, can you drive me home?"

Mike nodded. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Can you just take me home?"

"Yeah." Mike handed Ivory his drink and gave him a small wave before he followed behind me closely. I took his hand and led him through the crowd until we were outside.

"It's the blue one," he pointed, taking out his keys from his pocket.

I got into the passenger seat while he walked around to the other side, buckling my seatbelt. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb moments later.

There was silence. I had my arms folded and I watched the road in front of us.

"Did you go to the game last night?" Mike asked. I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye.

I shook my head slightly. "No."

"We won."

I nodded and let out a small smile. "I heard. That's great."

Mike nodded and watched the road. His hand tightened around the wheel and loosened a second later. I didn't know if he was nervous or restless.

I glanced at him. "Sorry I took you away from the party."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well… thank you."

"You're welcome."

When he pulled up to the curb I looked at the familiar house. It was dark and quiet. I turned to Mike and gave him another small smile. "Thanks again."

He gave me a nod. "No problem."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting out. "See ya Monday."

He smiled, a wistful look on his face. "See ya."

I closed the cab door before heading up to the house and quietly slipping inside.

…

I drove off the paved road and parked about ten minutes out. It was still hot as hell outside, even being the afternoon. I kept the air running while I waited. A few minutes later his truck pulled up next to me and I killed the engine, stepping out and leaning against the door.

Don walked around to greet me. "Hi."

"Hey." I gave him a faint smile and ran my hand through my hair as I inhaled slowly.

He adjusted the baseball cap on his head and rubbed his forehead. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded. "I just don't get what you want from me."

Don rolled his eyes. "I told you what I wanted." He folded his arms and kicked around a small rock with his foot. "I don't need sex to be happy with you. That's not what I want from you."

"It's kinda hard to think that when you go a week without talking to me, right after you call me a prude."

"I told you I was drunk, and I was frustrated."

"Sober thoughts are drunk actions."

"Aubrey," Don sighed, "What is your problem?"

"What do you mean what is my—"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Don't be such a hypocrite."

"Me?" I defended, "You're the one telling me not to drink or get high when you do it all the time."

"You've been telling me for who knows how long not to do those things, then you turn around and do it yourself."

"I thought that's what you wanted," I retorted.

Don rubbed his face. "Look, it would be great if we could go out together and have fun. But I don't want to force you to do anything. You've made the decision not to do it and I respect that."

I shrugged half-heartedly. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"I like the way you are now. I don't want you to change."

My eyes shifted to him. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you."

"I wouldn't say you've been a bitch. You're just confused."

I shook my head. "I haven't been fair to you. And you've been busy and stressed and," I shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Don nodded. "It's alright."

"Just don't hesitate to call me out on things."

"I won't."

"So, are we good?"

Don nodded. "We are."

I let out a sigh and hugged his torso. "Good."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "I missed you. A lot."

I nodded lightly. "I'm sorry."

"Just be yourself okay? I miss that Aubrey."

I smiled. "I will."

"Good."

"Hey Don?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"I love you too."

xxxx

So that was it. I got her back. We went back to "studying" at her house, eating lunch together at school, and seeing each other after my football games. When my dad lost his temper her house was always open. Travis and I watch football on Sundays and most of the time I stayed for dinner. I felt like I was a part of a family.

Today was the big day; the game that would determine whether we made it into the playoffs.

I walked into school with Chavo and was immediately stopped by two cheerleaders. "Hey Don, I made this for you. Do you like it?"

I looked down at the decorated plate. "What is it?"

"It's rice crispy. You like it right?" she pried.

"Yeah," I mumbled, giving Brian a sideways glance. "Thanks."

Great. Something I have to carry around all day. It looked like a poorly sculpted football player standing on a patch of grass. The number 26 was beneath its feet.

Chavez nudged me once they were out of sight. "Looks like you've got some groupies."

"Shut up," I muttered, making our way to our first class.

At lunch I set the plate in front of me, across from Aubrey.

"What's that?" she asked with a faint laugh.

"It's me. Can't you tell?" I asked, my smile disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"Looks delicious."

I leaned over, closer to the table and kept my voice low so no one could hear me. "I don't know what to do with it."

Aubrey laughed. "Can't help you there. Sorry."

"But…" my voice trailed off. "But, I can't carry it around all day."

"You have a locker. Put it in there," Aubrey suggested.

"…I've never actually used it before."

Aubrey smirked. "Well you're not putting it in mine."

I tried to put on the cutest, most desperate face I could. "Please?"

Aubrey went deadpan. "That smolder isn't working on me."

"Please?" I pouted my lip.

Aubrey chuckled to herself. "No." She smacked my arm and I smiled. "Stop."

"Fine." I said with a hint of mocked irritation. I started talking bits off of it and popped them into my mouth.

"Good boy," she smiled with her mouth full of food.

I smirked and continued eating until the rice crispy was gone. "You coming tonight?"

Aubrey took a sip of her water bottle before answering. "Course I am."

"Good."

The bell rang warning us lunch was over in ten minutes. Aubrey got up and threw away her trash, along with the plate full of green frosting I hadn't touched. "With the way you guys have been playing, you'll be great."

"Hope so." I got up and we met side by side. I took Aubrey's hand as we walked to the hall toward her locker.

"My dad said to invite you over after the game."

"What if we don't win?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Come over anyway." We stopped in front of her locker and she turned to me, glancing at my lips. "We could watch a movie, you could stay over…" Aubrey smiled.

I grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Sounds fun."

The five minute bell rang for class and the hallways became more crowded. "I'll see you later," Aubrey smiled, giving me one more peck on the lips before opening her locker.

"Love you," I sang in a low tone, starting for my next class.

Aubrey grinned and chuckled softly. "Love you too."

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking about finishing off the story soon, I was thinking one or two more chapters. I have a few ideas but would like to hear from you guys, who have been reading it. Anything you want to see, just PM me and share some ideas. Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. <em>


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Better Than I Used To Be_ by Tim McGraw

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_I ain't no angel  
>I still got a few more dances with the devil<br>I'm cleaning up my act little by little  
>I'm getting there<br>I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see  
>I ain't as good as I'm gonna get<br>But I'm better than I used to be_

"I still don't understand why you come over here for 'tutoring.' We never get anything done." Aubrey took out a brownie mix from the cupboard and set it on the counter. She ran her hand through her hair and I watched it fall to the side of her face, leaning against the counter next to her.

"So I can spend time with you…duh."

Her smile grew. "Oh yeah…."

"We needed a study break," I smiled, tilting the brownie box back to read the ingredients. I eyed each item as she set it next to the mixing bowl.

"You always need a study break," Aubrey chuckled softly.

"Your brain doesn't ever get tired?"

She shook her head slightly. "…Not really."

I shrugged. "Guess football's gettin' to me."

"I can tell."

I stood behind her and hugged her waist. "Does my stupid slow you down?"

I felt her chuckle. "No, not too much."

"Oh thanks," I laughed.

I watched her pour the mix as well as ingredients into the bowl. She reached for a wooden spoon and turned around to face me.

"Wanna stir?"

I grinned and took the spoon from her. "Sure."

Aubrey took the box and leaned against the counter. "Twenty-five to thirty minutes at three-twenty-five."

I nodded, going back to stirring after I switched on the oven.

She poked her finger into the batter, licking it off her finger with a smile. "Yum."

"Hey, I stir, I get the batter."

She smirked. "Fatty. I want some too."

I dipped the tip of my finger into the batter and wiped it on her nose. "Here."

Aubrey's jaw dropped. "Oh…you wanna start something?" She dipped a couple fingers into the bowl and wiped the batter onto my lips.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Hey!" I sighed then opened my eyes to look at her and laughed. "You look like Rudolph but with shit on your nose."

I could tell she was holding back a smile. "Yeah, well you just look stupid."

I set the bowl onto the counter and licked my lips. "Mm, tasty."

She laughed, wiping more across my face before I could stop her.

I flinched. "Dammit, really?!" I laughed.

Aubrey laughed harder and took a few steps back.

I glanced at her and dunked my hand into the bowl. "Come on honey, let's hug."

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit." Aubrey ran past the dining room table and into the living room, heading down the hall to her room. I chased after her. "No!" she protested, jumping onto her bed and covering her face.

I laughed evilly, kneeling over her and moving her hands, spreading my hand across her face.

She wiggled her body to get free and yelled in protest. "Don! No, no, no, no!"

I grinned and she opened one eye to look at me. "Awe."

Aubrey smiled and grabbed my face, rubbing hers against mine to rub some off.

I laughed. "You're cute." I wiped some batter onto her bottom lip and kissed it off.

"Mm, chocolaty," she smiled wide.

"You taste good," I chuckled.

Aubrey kissed me gently. "And my face is wrecked."

"You're still beautiful…your skin's a little darker than I remember, but still beautiful."

She grinned and rested her hand on the side of my neck, connecting her lips to mine.

I reached my hand down to the small of her back and pulled her closer to me.

Aubrey sat up slowly and I felt her tongue rub against mine, forcing a smile out of me. After a moment or two I felt her lace her fingers through my hair and pull on it gently.

I bit her lip playfully and heard her giggle.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" she asked softly, keeping her lips close to mine.

"I guess so," I hummed.

Instead of going back to my lips I felt her kiss my jaw line, down to my neck. Her teeth grazed my skin gently before sucking softly.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying my best to contain my excitement. When she bit a little harder I pulled back to look at her. "I give," I laughed softly, "I gotta stop."

Aubrey gave me a quick peck on the lips. "We have to clean up anyway."

I nodded and looked over my hands. "Sorry…"

She smiled. "As you should be." She got up from the bed and took off her shirt, grabbing another from the closet and pulling it on.

"Allow me to start on the kitchen for you, honey buns!" I started down the hall after I saw her roll her eyes.

"Don't call me 'honey buns.'"

"Awe, you're no fun." I walked into the kitchen and heard her following behind a minute later.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

I tipped the bowl on its side and glanced at the brownie batter. "We still makin' these?"

"If you want," Aubrey shrugged, "There's not much."

I lifted my shoulders for a small shrug. "Brownies are brownies." I poured them into the pan and slid them into the oven. "Now, we wait."

Aubrey nodded. "Go wash up…I'll be doing homework."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

I left for the bathroom and came back to Aubrey back at the table, her eyes glued to her book. She was always more focused then I was. I walked around the table and sat next to her, my homework spread out in front of me. I doodled on the page I was working on. "Can we do something else?" I asked anxiously.

Aubrey glanced at me. "Uh…" She finished the sentence she was writing and picked her head up to look at me. "I don't know. I have three finals tomorrow."

I got up and packed my things. "Come on, we'll grab some beer and go park somewhere."

Aubrey looked at me vacantly. "I can't just not study."

"Then bring your books." I smiled innocently a moment later when she smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her books blankly, running her hand through her chocolate brown hair.

"You know you want to," I taunted. I saw her smile and mine grew slightly.

I watched her chew her lip and my eyes wandered over her. Her hair flowed off her shoulders and reached down her back, a little messy, but still beautiful. She looked up at me and gave me the half smile I loved, before she spoke. "Fine. Let's go."

xxxx

I took a sip from the beer can in my hand then set it on the tailgate next to me. Don stood a couple feet away with a football in his hand, tossing it up in the air as we talked. "There's no way I'm studying anymore."

He laughed. "I wasn't planning on sitting out here, entertaining myself, while you study."

I put up my hands and he threw me the ball. I rocked it back and forth between my hands. "So, the Astrodome, huh?"

Don nodded. "The Astrodome."

I threw it back to him and it landed perfectly in his hands. "I'll be there."

He smiled faintly and nodded, looking down at the football and turning it over with his hands.

I swung my feet that were hanging from the tailgate and watched him closely.

He looked up at me and tossed it back. "I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. The whole team will."

"Be optimistic, baby. You made it to state, which means you have a real fighting chance." I gave him a nod. "You can do it."

Don sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah I know."

I smiled. "And if you win, or if you lose, I'll still be yours, and you'll still be mine."

Don grinned and moved over to me, stopping between my legs. "You're my favorite person." He lifted my chin gently and our lips connected. "In the whole world."

I returned his grin. "And you're mine."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I would rather spend my time with you than anyone else."

"Riddle me this….why?" Don laughed.

I rubbed his side gently. "Because you make me laugh, you make me happy when I'm sad or stressed, you remind me that I'm pretty even when I don't believe it, you make me feel like I matter to someone. You always stand up for me when I don't stand up for myself. You know me. You listen to me. You take care of me."

Don smiled thoughtfully. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged his torso. "You mean the world to me."

"You know, you really are perfect to me," I said honestly.

"Really?" he asked, pulling back slightly to look down at me.

I nodded. "I wouldn't change anything about you. And I wouldn't want you to have to change for me."

Don's eyes glistened with tears and he shook his head. He smiled a moment later, looking out at the miles of dirt surrounding us. He looked down at me and cleared his throat. "That means a lot to me."

I kissed him gently and smiled, bringing him close again and resting my head on his chest. "I love you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too."

He pulled away a moment later and finished off his beer that sat next to mine. "Football's gonna be rough until State. So I'm sorry if I disappear until then."

I shrugged. "It's alright."

"I'll come see you before Friday though, I promise."

I nodded before taking another sip of my beer. "You better."

Don grinned and cracked open another beer, looking at the ground as he went silent.

I watched him carefully again. His t-shirt fit him loosely, outlining the definition in his broad shoulders. His arms were tan and lean. He turned to the side and lifted up his arm to take another drink from the beer can. Don's boxers shone above the top of his pants that also fit him loosely. His cornflower blue eyes, underneath his favorite, old baseball cap, looked out at one of his favorite places to come to.

"You know, you're really sexy when you're thinking," I smiled.

Don chuckled. "Shut up."

I shrugged lightly. "I'm not lying."

He finished off his beer and walked over to the cooler.

I stepped down from the tailgate as he pulled out another beer. "No, no." I took the can from him with a content smile. "Two's your limit."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't be such a 'wet blanket.'"

I chuckled. "I know you. After two or three, you can't stop. So you stop _now_."

"Alright, alright. You win," he chuckled. "Meany."

I put the can back into the cooler. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

I pulled myself back onto the tailgate and Don sat next to me.

"…We should get married," he said confidently, looking out at the land in front of him.

"…What?"

"We should get married," he repeated, looking over at me.

"…Are you proposing to me? Cause this is a sucky proposal," I chuckled.

Don shrugged. "Let's go get hitched, right now."

I laughed softly. "Right now?"

He nodded. "Hell yeah, right now. Why not?"

"Don, baby, we're in high school. Plus, what about my dad? I think he'd like to know before you asked me. Don't you think?"

"Yeah…." He smiled and glanced away. "Someday."

I nodded and returned his smile. "Someday sounds better."

He kissed the side of my head. "Someday you'll officially be mine."

"Now I sound like property," I laughed.

Don laughed with me. "Yes, my property."

"Great," I grinned. "Can't wait."

He laughed again. "Don't sound too excited, now."

"Oh, I'm very excited. Too fuckin' excited actually."

"Shut up," he chuckled.

I turned his face to look at me and our lips connected.

"Damn. I love a woman who takes charge."

"Well then, just wait until our wedding night." I popped my eyebrows at him and laughed.

Don tickled my side and laughed. "Fuck yeah, wild woman!"

I pushed his hands away. "Do not, even start."

"You like it," he grinned, tickling my side again.

I laughed and held his hands tight. "Don, no."

He smiled, reaching his hands up to my face and holding it gently. He gave me a peck on the lips then kissed me again, holding the kiss a little longer.

I pulled back and stayed close to his lips. We both smiled and our lips connected again before he put his arm around me.

"Alright, come on," Don smiled, getting up from the tailgate. "School tomorrow."

I sighed. "Shit…finals."

"You'll do better than me, I didn't study at all."

"Don't you need good grades to play football?" I got up from the tailgate and got in the truck with him.

Don shrugged and started the engine. "Season's almost over. Plus _decent_ is more like it."

"Well if you need help, just come on over," I smiled.

"You mean if I want to make out instead of study?"

"….Yeah," I nodded with a small laugh.

"Deal," Don laughed, driving toward the open road a couple miles away.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I haven't been updating often, I'll try to work on that for the next couple months. I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters and then this thing is done. I got a request for what you guys want to happen, if you have any more just let me know. And as always, thank you for reading. Also, when I was proof reading this, all I could think about were the brownies in the oven when Don and Aub talk about leaving lol anyways, thanks guys. <em>


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _You Hold Me Together_ by Dierks Bentley

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_I should've been long forgotten  
>Just a footnote down at the bottom<br>Of a page in the book of what could've been's  
>My heart should lie in pieces<br>On the ground like a goodbye letter  
>You hold me together<em>

State. The last game of the season and the last game to prove what they were made of. Don saw me the night before. Something was off about him. I knew it was because of the big day ahead of him. I reassured him my dad and I would be there and to do his best. I prayed to God he wouldn't drop the ball. Not this game.

He'd be humiliated.

As I sat there in the bleachers my legs shook up and down with anxiousness. Fourth quarter. In the third they were making a comeback. Christian got in a few great tackles, and they were showing everyone how much they wanted it.

It wasn't until Don was walked off the field for an injury that I was forced to my feet. I bit at my nails and my dad shouted over the banter of the stadium, reassuring me he was alright and to sit back down. I ignored him, slowly forcing myself back down as I spotted Don on the bench. A medic was assisting him, and all my eyes could focus on was him. It wasn't until his shoulder was popped back into place and he got up from the bench he had laid on, that I let out a slow breath and turned my eyes back to the field. Don ran out to the huddle a moment later.

"Come on, baby," I muttered to myself. My posture being as good as it has ever been, my eyes glued to the field.

I watched as the ball was hiked and passed to Don. Holding my breath as I prayed again he wouldn't drop it. He pushed past anyone in his path, so close to the end-zone. "Come on, come on, come on!" I yelled. My voice was lost in the crowd, mixing with others as they cheered in encouragement.

He finally fell to the ground, standing up and throwing up his fist in success. The crowd cheered… then booed. "BULL-FUCKING-SHIT," I yelled. A flag was on the field.

I didn't know when exactly I had stood up but my dad had too. He sat down, me following. I was so anxious I felt my finger sting from pulling off the skin with my teeth.

I sighed, not knowing how much longer I could take it. "Dammit, come on," I muttered again, not even hearing myself over the talk of everyone around me.

One more play. One more play to take what they deserved and show everyone how hard they had worked for it.

The ball was hiked, making its way into Mike's hands. I focused on him, the white jersey with the black and bold number 25 written on it. "Come on, come on. You can do it."

One red jersey after another grabbed onto him, white jerseys pushing against the pack that formed around him so he would make it to the end-zone. He fell to the ground and the whistle blew.

Red jerseys flew across the field and my heart sunk.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Mike, Don, and a few other jerseys lay on the field. I drowned out the noise of the cheering as I watched each white jersey return to the sideline.

xxxx

I got up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder as I pushed myself up. Tears were already running down my cheeks and I lazily walked toward the sideline.

I glanced up toward the path I was walking and saw Charlie standing on the field.

I tried swallowing back my tears but sniffed as he put each of his hands on my shoulder pads. My head hung and I put my arm on his side as he pulled me closer, moving my helmet up so I was looking at him.

"I'm proud of you," he said firmly, "You hear me?"

I nodded and more tears ran down my cheeks. "Thank you."

He took my hand and slid his State Championship ring onto my finger before pulling me in for the tightest hug he had ever given me.

It was the first time he had said it to me.

A weight was lifted from my shoulders. The best feeling I'd ever felt.

…

Mike, Brian, and I walked out of the locker room with our duffle bags. We walked toward our cars, dispersed around the parking lot. I couldn't believe the season was over already. I was still disappointed with state. I felt like I could've worked harder.

I listened to Mike and Brian talk about what they would miss before they turned to me.

"I'm gonna miss the lights," I admitted, smiling a small smile to myself.

Each of us recalled things to never forget, our goodbyes to each other. "Hey Chavo," I called, "Be perfect."

Brian smiled. "You be perfect."

I nodded with a half smile. "See ya, Mike." I waved, hearing him say goodbye before walking toward my truck.

My baseball cap shaded the sun from my eyes and I pulled out my keys, picking up my head. I followed the gorgeous long legs up to the familiar face that leaned against my truck. "Hey there, stranger."

I grinned at Aubrey, setting my hand on her waist when I finally reached her and pulled her close for a kiss. "Hey, beautiful."

She blushed faintly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Your place?" Aubrey made her way around my truck to get in.

I stayed where I was, a little surprised by her question. We didn't usually go to my place because of Charlie.

"Sure…" I trailed off, getting in the driver's side. I turned on the engine, rolling down each window. I didn't mind my place this time, Charlie wasn't home. And besides, he was a lot nicer lately. It was weird.

Definitely something to get used to.

"How's your shoulder?" Aubrey asked.

I nodded. "A little sore. But not too bad."

I saw her smile as I glanced at her. "Good."

We pulled up to the house and both got out, making our way to the door.

When both of us were inside I asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"Beer would be nice," she answered.

I nodded and moved to the kitchen, grabbing two from the fridge and setting one down on the counter closest to her. I leaned against the counter and cracked open the can before chugging down half of it.

Aubrey opened hers and took a few sips before setting it down beside her.

I rubbed my face and closed my eyes a moment. It had been a long day. I was glad to be spending the rest of it with Aubrey and looked over at her, my eyes giving her a quick once over before taking another swig of beer. I smiled to myself, her eyes wandering around the living room that was in front of her.

I wondered how she did it. Looking so beautiful without even trying.

She glanced at me and I smiled at her, knowing she caught me staring. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Sure," Aubrey smirked.

I grinned and finished off my beer.

"…Hey, Don?"

"Yeah?'

"What if I told you…we didn't have to wait…anymore?" she hesitated.

I wrinkled my eyebrows, her words not sinking in at first. "What do y—" I stopped for a moment. "Oh."

"I trust you enough to do it…I just…don't quite know…a lot about it. I guess." There was a shy expression on her face and I smiled.

"Hey, if you're not quite ready, don't rush it." I took a few steps toward her and looked down at her.

"I think I am, I just am kinda…scared. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. "Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Uh…sure…" Aubrey hesitated.

I let out a short chuckle. "I'm not planning on taking you by surprise or anything. So you can calm down." I took her hand and led her upstairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door as she moved to the bed, sitting cross-legged.

I sat next to her. "What are you scared about?"

"Well…I mean, I know what goes on. Just…I don't know what it's gonna…you know. Feel like."

I nodded. "Okay…"

"I've just heard that, sometimes it hurts, or sometimes it feels really good. Or—sometimes girls bleed their first time. Which I really don't want to happen because that's just embarrassing." Aubrey shook her head, her face becoming a little red. "I'm sorry, I just feel weird talking about this."

I laughed softly. "Baby, let me just tell you right now…I wouldn't want to hurt you. And I'll be as gentle as you need me to be. Also…I'm not going to make fun of you for—you know. Bleeding. Cause…it can happen." I shrugged.

Aubrey's worried expression softened and her eyes darted away from mine when she nodded. "Sorry."

I smiled and moved her chin up gently before placing my lips to hers. "Don't apologize. It's completely fine."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Don't rush it. When it's time, you'll know. Plus, I wouldn't want you to have to change your morals for me. But make sure it's something you really want before we get into that."

Aubrey nodded. "I know it's something I want. And I do trust you, a lot."

"If it's something you're comfortable with, then whatever you want, baby."

She smiled. "I love you."

I grinned, never thinking one sentence could make me so happy. "I love you too."

She kissed me gently and I smiled into it. "So…I got a letter from the University of Texas."

I knew it was the school she was waiting to hear back from. The school she wanted so badly to get into. Although we never really talked about college together, I knew her heart was set on it.

"And?"

"I got in," Aubrey grinned.

My smile grew and I hugged her suddenly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Medical field, here I come."

I nodded. "My sexy nurse."

Aubrey laughed with me. "Shut up."

"I'm so happy for you, baby."

She nodded. "…I just…what am I gonna do without you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll be in Dallas while you're here. Unless you're planning on college too. We never really talked about me leaving for school and what would happen."

I shrugged. "I've got a job lined up for over the summer. I could save money and move with you."

Aubrey shook her head. "I couldn't make you move because of me."

I smiled. "I want to. Wherever you are, I want to be."

She smiled. "We could get a cute little apartment just off campus."

"Living the dream," I joked.

Aubrey laughed softly. "We'll figure it out."

I nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "We're gonna have to. We're getting married remember?"

She chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"Better not have."

"Or else what?"

"…Shut up. I haven't gotten that far."

Aubrey laughed and lay back on the bed.

I grinned down at her, leaning over and kissing her tenderly.

"Mm," she smiled with her eyes closed, licking her lips.

I chuckled. "Don't tease me," I said softly.

"I'm not." Aubrey bit her bottom lip gently and I kept my eyes on her.

She didn't know just how much she turned me on, just by being in the room.

"My dad said to invite you over to dinner on Sunday night."

I smiled. "Don't I usually come over anyway?"

"Yeah, but he just wanted to make sure you'll be over."

I nodded. "I'll be there."

Aubrey sat up and gave me a smile. "Hungry?"

"Famished," I chuckled.

She got up and held out her hand for me. "Let's go celebrate your new-found freedom."

I grinned, taking her hand to pull myself off the bed. "As long as it's with you, honey buns."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I asked, moving my face closer to hers.

Aubrey grinned. "Probably nothing. But call me that again and I can revoke your kissing privileges for a while."

I gasped. "NOOOO."

She laughed and I joined her. "Yep."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" She made her way to the door and I smacked her ass as she did. Aubrey jumped and rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"Yes, princess," I teased.

* * *

><p><em>Only one or two more chapters. Review or leave a few comments if you'd like. Thank you for reading :)<em>


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _One Thing_ by One Direction

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing_

"We did it!" Brian yelled as he walked toward me, his arms open for a hug. I smiled and returned his tight embrace. Don was following close behind him. Each of them was dressed up in their graduation robe, the tassels with our school colors on them hanging from their caps.

Don hugged me next, lifting me off the ground. "Finally."

I grinned at both of them. "No surprise there, Brian. Don…you had me worried for a while."

Brian laughed. "He aint the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, is he?"

Don nudged him with a smile. "Shut up. Smart ass."

We all laughed. "Did you hear me cheer?" I asked as Don put his arm around me.

He nodded and smiled. "Did you hear me?"

I laughed. "Who couldn't?"

"Good point."

Brian smiled at us. "You guys doing anything later?"

I nodded. "Barbeque at my house. Wanna come?"

He shrugged. "Sounds good to me. If you wouldn't mind me coming over."

"Of course not."

Although I wasn't as close to Brian as Don was, he still ate lunch with us every day since we got together that year, and I considered him a good friend.

"I think Mike's coming too."

"I'll see you guys there, then," Brian smiled, waving a goodbye as he set off in search of his family.

Don and I, hand in hand, walked through crowds of people spread out over the field. It was hard not to walk in front of a picture being taken, having to stop ever so often to wait until the picture was snapped.

Don grinned. "Is there beer?"

"You really think my dad would have a barbeque without beer?"

"No," he shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle.

"You know, my dad told me to invite people…and all I could think of were you, Brian, and Mike. I have no other friends."

"Still not talking to Ann, huh?"

I shook my head. I had been thinking about her lately, because of graduation and all. We had always talked about having an "After Graduation" party at my house. Since my mind had been focused on Don after everything that had happened, and I stopped talking to her, I hadn't thought of her much.

It helped, because I was still a little mad at her, but my heart was heavy. It was graduation. Why not just let it go and move on?

"I probably wouldn't either…but you really should let it go sometime."

I nodded. "I am over it…she just doesn't know it yet."

I felt Don shrug. "Maybe you should talk to her."

I shook my head slightly, spotting my dad in the process. "I don't know," I muttered.

My dad walked toward us, Charlie beside him. Ever since State, Charlie had been a lot easier on Don. It was a little weird, and I never thought I'd actually have a full conversation with the guy, but lately I'd gotten to know him a little better.

We introduced Charlie and my dad, and they hit it off. I'll admit, it's a little weird having Charlie over at my house (as well as sober), and I'm still a little cautious around him, but he seems like a pretty nice guy once you push past the first impression.

"Hey!" my dad grinned, hugging me tight then Don. "You guys look official!"

I laughed and put my arm around Don's waist. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks…"

Charlie nodded at me with a smile. "You look very nice, Aubrey."

I grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Charlie."

Don kissed the side of my head. "Alright, Travis. Get a picture of me and my beautiful lady."

I chuckled. "Shut it."

"Don't tell me what to do," Don joked.

My dad held up the camera and we both smiled. "One for the scrapbook," my dad muttered.

Don kissed my cheek as my dad snapped another picture.

My dad handed the camera to Charlie for a picture of him and his "little girl."

"Not so little anymore, Dad," I reminded him.

"Yeah, don't remind me," he said through his teeth as we both smiled for the camera.

"Alright, now you two," I smiled, taking the camera from Charlie and snapping a picture of Charlie and Don. I smiled to myself. "Awe, that's going on the wall."

Don rolled his eyes and smiled at me, giving me a peck on the lips a moment later.

"Hey," I said, trying to grab my dad's attention. "Where's Beau?"

"He couldn't make it, I'm sorry honey."

I nodded, a little disappointed. Although he was a pain in the ass sometimes, I still thought he'd be here to help me celebrate.

Suddenly hands covered my eyes and I flinched. "Hey!"

"Guess who?" Don chuckled.

"Don, that's not funny." I grabbed the wrist, belonging to the hands that covered my eyes and turned around. Beau was standing behind me.

"You really thought I'd miss your graduation?"

My smile grew ten times bigger. "Oh my god!" We hugged tight for a few seconds. My smile stayed on my face when we pulled away. "You asshole." I smacked his arm. "You can't do that shit to me."

Everyone laughed. "Sorry," Beau replied.

Don nudged me. "Hey, I'm gonna go find some people from the team. I'll meet you at your place?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

"I'll be over soon, too," Charlie added.

Don had already left and Charlie waved goodbye, walking toward the parking lot.

"Time to party," I beamed.

"Truck yeah," Beau agreed.

"Okay, Tim McGraw," my dad chuckled. "Let's go."

"Mike and Brian are coming to the barbeque, by the way."

Beau smiled and nodded. "Awesome. I haven't seen them in a while."

"God, I'm so happy. Finally free, going off on my own soon, starting my life. I'm excited."

My dad put his arm around me. "Let's just think about tonight…I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

I smiled. "Don't get all emotional on me, please."

Beau chuckled. "Happened on my graduation day. Have fun when he drops you off at school."

I rolled my eyes then smiled up at my dad. "I'm still your little girl, dad."

"I know you are. And I'm very proud of you. Always remember that."

I nodded and we finally reached the parking lot.

I scanned the cars, looking for our own when I saw Ann with her parents.

"Hey, dad? I need to do something before we go…just pull the car around, I won't be long."

He nodded. "Alright, honey. We'll be right over." He and Beau walked out of sight and I started my way toward Ann.

I tapped her shoulder when I reached her and she turned around.

Her eyes were wide, a little surprised I'd even thought to say anything to her.

"Hey…can I talk to you?"

She nodded and we took a few steps away from her family as they talked amongst themselves.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ignoring you. And I'm sorry that our friendship had to end over a guy, but you really hurt me. I forgive you…I most likely won't ever forget, but I forgive you. I just want us to be on good terms."

Ann listened and nodded when I was finished. "I'm sorry too," she muttered. "I really shouldn't have done that to you, and you really didn't deserve it. I should've backed off the minute I knew you liked Don."

I nodded. "I'm glad you know that. And thank you for apologizing."

Ann gave me a small smile. "Of course. I miss you too much."

I smiled back. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

I heard a honk and turned around to see my dad and Beau in the car, waving me over. "I gotta go, I'll see you around." We both waved goodbye and I got into the car.

Next stop, my house.

xxxx

Not a lot of people showed up to the barbeque. Charlie, Don, Mike, Brian, Trevor, a few of Beau's friends, and a few of my dad's friends showed up. I was surrounded by testosterone. We had a beer pong table set up, courtesy of my dad. He didn't mind me drinking as long as it was in the comfort of my own home. Little did he know I'd been drinking through the school year at wild house parties. He's probably figured it out by now, he hasn't said anything though.

When it got colder there was a fire going and we huddled around it in lawn chairs.

Charlie and my dad talked about playing football in high school. They shared locker, practice, and bus ride stories. Football was always the subject of interest; if not that, then high school memories. Appropriate conversation the night after graduation.

Don was the only one who stayed behind after everyone left. The fire was still kickin' and I sat on his lap with a blanket wrapped around us. "Feel any different?" he asked, watching the fire.

I smiled at him. "A little."

Don hugged me tighter, feeling me shiver from the night breeze. "I do too."

"It feels good though."

He nodded. "Hey Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get up for a second? I'm gonna go grab my jacket."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure." I got up and Don ran inside. I stood closer to the fire, the blanket still draped over my shoulders. I put my hands out to feel the heat of the flames and glanced at the sliding door that led into the house, when Don walked out in his jacket.

He stopped next to me and wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my arm to warm me up.

I smiled and leaned into him, putting my arm around his waist.

"It's so weird to think that I'm out of high school."

"Tell me about it. Now I'm a longhorn," I laughed.

Don grinned and kissed the top of my head. "And I'm…Don…"

I chuckled. "You're mine."

He nodded. "And you're mine."

"Ah, not officially though, remember?" I laughed.

He nodded. "Yeah."

I looked back into the fire and let out a content sigh.

"Hey, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I love you too."

"I'd do anything for you."

I smiled. "I know. And I would too."

He turned to face me and looked down at me, showing the cute half smile I loved. "I want this to last…and I know I would be shit without you," he chuckled. "I wouldn't be where I am today without you. And I'm very grateful I met you that night at that party."

I grinned. "I am too, Don."

"So…" he chuckled nervously and got down on one knee.

I watched him and it took a second for it to sink in, covering my mouth a moment later.

He pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "Can we make it official?" He opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring, shining from the light of the fire.

I smiled with tears in my eyes, completely taken by surprise. "Yeah," I nodded, laughing softly.

He grinned. "Thank god," he laughed before slipping the ring onto my left hand.

He stood up and I hugged him tight, sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"Dammit, Don." I smacked his arm. "I didn't want to cry today."

He laughed. "Didn't expect that, did ya?"

I shook my head. "I don't think my dad will have either."

"Oh, don't worry," he smiled, "Already got permission and everything."

I grinned up at him and hugged him tight again, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter and this sucker is done. Thank you to all who have been reading it. I may revise some of it and post it on another site.<br>Let me know what you think about the proposal, and you Don and Aubrey's relationship has grown.  
>If you want to read anything else... possibly their wedding night? Or sooner? haha just let me know. <em>


	24. Chapter 24

_***Sexual content ahead. Skip to 'xxxx' if you don't want to read._

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _I Love You_ by Eli Young Band

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Some people wish  
>Some people dance<br>Some never take a chance  
>Some people steal<br>Just for the thrill  
>And some drink to get their fill<br>But I love you_

Since the summer had started, I started working full time to save money. I got into a community college near the University of Texas so I was close to Aubrey, and planned on trying to find a small apartment we could move into by the time school started.

The wedding was set for August 10th.

I left the planning up to Aubrey and Ann, since they had started talking again. I was glad they were talking again…because what colors and what flowers and what the invitations looked like wasn't something I was interested in. As long as she was happy, I was happy.

When I had time off of work, Aubrey and I would make plans to hang out. We usually ended up at her house, my house, or 'the spot,' as she liked to call it.

High school was over, my life with Aubrey was starting, and I was—for once in my life—content with my life.

I heard a knock at the door and smiled to myself, getting up from the bed and moving to the front door. I knew who it was before I even opened it.

"Hi," Aubrey smiled as I opened the door. She stepped inside and I followed her to my room. "How was work?"

I nodded. "Good, tiring, stupid."

She sat on my bed and grinned. "So same old, same old?"

I returned her grin and sat next to her, resting my hand on her cheek to pull her lips to mine. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she murmured, her lips staying close to mine.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was at work," I smiled and we were still inches from each other.

Aubrey giggled. "What about me?"

I placed my lips to her neck gently. "Your eyes…" My lips moved against her skin slowly. "Your smile…your lips…your legs…" I breathed, in between kisses. My hand reached up her shirt and I kept it on her side, rubbing my thumb against her skin softly.

"Anything else?" she asked softly. Her breathing started to quicken a bit and I could tell she was smiling.

I chuckled and pulled away from her neck, coming back to her lips. "My head is just full of you."

Aubrey bit her lip subtly, a smile forming a moment later. "My head is full of you as well."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

"Tell me about it," I hummed, forcing a smile out of me.

"Your smile," Aubrey smiled. "Your arms…." She kissed me gently and pulled back, staying close. "Your hands…." She placed her hands over mine that held onto her hips.

Aubrey lay back against the sheets and pulled me along with her, laughing softly as she did.

Her foot gently rubbed up against my thigh as I kneeled over her, between her legs.

We kissed more passionately. She still held onto the front of my shirt, keeping me close to her.

I rested one hand next to her head and reached the other to the small of her back.

Aubrey arched her back as she felt my hand and I smiled into the kiss, breathing a little heavier than before.

I felt her start to slowly pull up my shirt and I pulled back, a little out of breath from all the excitement. "Sweetheart, I've gotta stop."

Aubrey's eyes searched mine and she swallowed. "…What if…you didn't?"

"…Are you sure about this?"

If she had really changed her mind, that was fine with me, believe me. I just didn't want her to have to in order to make me happy; she already made me happy. I mean, it's not like we hadn't done _anything_. Fingering and hand-jobs were thrown in there now and then. I didn't mind oral either, but Aubrey hadn't gotten there yet. I wouldn't exactly be comfortable with a dick in my mouth at first either, if I were a girl I mean. I told her to do whatever she was comfortable with. I had no problem with it.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay?"

I could tell she was nervous and she nodded again.

"Hang on." I pecked her on the lips and got up, searching through my sock drawer for the only condom I had.

"Wait," she said before clearing her throat. "Is Charlie home?"

I shook my head. "He won't be home until late, don't worry."

I finally found it and held it up in success. "Ah, ha!"

Aubrey chuckled nervously. I shut the drawer and smiled at her, looking at her a moment before making my way over to her again. She was resting on her elbows, her brown locks cascading on the bed beneath her. She had an alluring yet worried look on her face.

"Don't be nervous," I breathed, kissing her gently. I kneeled over her again and she lay back once more.

"I'm really trying not to be," Aubrey said softly.

I smoothed back her hair gently and looked into her eyes. "If you aren't ready, we can always wait."

She shook her head. "No, I want to, really. I'm just nervous."

"I'm nervous too."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just want you to, you know…like it. And, I don't want to hurt you."

Aubrey sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's just do it."

I chuckled to lighten up the mood. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled. "C'mere." She pulled me by my shirt to her lips again.

I smiled into it and licked her bottom lip ever so slightly. When she opened her mouth I rubbed my tongue against hers and she giggled.

My hands reached up her shirt before I pulled back for a moment, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. Once our lips connected again, I felt her suck on my bottom lip gently. I moaned and felt her smile.

She pulled up my shirt and I pulled back from the kiss. "See," I grinned in a low voice. "You know what I like already."

Aubrey threw my shirt to the side and held my face gently as we kissed again. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down with her underwear close behind.

As she unbuttoned my pants and slid them down, she kissed my neck. I felt her teeth graze against my skin before sucking at it. I kicked off my pants and boxers a moment later, breathing heavily as I laughed softly.

I looked at Aubrey beneath me. Her chest heaved from the excitement. My eyes looked her over and a smile grew on my face. _What a view_.

It had gotten a little darker outside, making the light dim in the room around us.

Although the blinds were closed, some light shone through, making bright lines on her stomach up to her face.

"Damn, you're gorgeous."

Aubrey blushed faintly, pulling my face close to hers. "Shut up."

I put on the condom and we continued to kiss. I put my hand on her hip and lined our bodies up.

I pushed my hips onto hers slowly, careful not to go too fast. I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

Aubrey winced and took a deep breath. "Ah…shit." She closed her eyes tight.

I stopped and stayed still. "Want me to stop?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. "No…no, it's alright. I think."

"Seriously, tell me if it's too much."

She nodded and swallowed.

My hips moved against hers slowly and I kept my eyes on her. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…" I watched her chest move up and down slowly; she relaxed a little more.

I felt her grip my back and I moved a little faster, still careful not to hurt her.

I kissed down her neck, only stopping once or twice as I moaned against her skin.

I heard her take in a quick breath and let out a low moan, making me smile.

"Are you alright?" I murmured.

Aubrey nodded and leaned her head back slightly. "Oh yeah."

xxxx

Don lay next to me and we both had our eyes on the ceiling. "Now I know why you like it so much."

Don chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "So it was alright?"

I smiled up at him. "More than just alright."

Don grinned. "Good."

I pulled away and sat up. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

Don got up, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. "Sure." He moved to his closet and tossed me one of his grey football practice t-shirts.

His eyes wandered my body with a grin before I pulled it on and got up.

I chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. Just ever since I met you at the party I've been wondering what you look like naked. I was right." Don laughed, making me smile.

"Perv."

He nodded. "I know."

I grabbed my clothes and opened his bedroom door. "Be right back."

After cleaning myself up and getting dressed again, I walked back into Don's room and had a pained look on my face, closing the door.

"What?" he chuckled. He was fully dressed, sitting on his bed.

"I'm so sore."

I sat next to him on the bed and he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry."

"…I was gonna say 'it's not your fault,' but…" I laughed softly. "It's alright."

"We'll be sure to wait until you're all healed up."

I nodded. "It _was _fun though."

Don smiled and kissed my head. "I know. Why do you think it was hard for me to stop?"

I chewed on my lip, taking a moment to collect my thoughts. "Thank you for being so understanding about everything."

He nodded. "Of course. I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible."

I smiled up at him. "I love you, Donnie."

"I love you too, baby girl," he grinned, pecking me on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter, I swear. Thank you to all who have been reading this. It means a lot. Let me know what you think! <em>


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _Strong_ by One Direction.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
>But I don't care,<br>I'm not scared of love.  
>'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.<br>Is that so wrong?  
>Is it so wrong<br>That you make me strong?_

The day was finally here. All my hard work of saving over the summer was about to pay off.

Aubrey and I found an apartment near campus, and we both signed up for classes that would start in a couple weeks. Of course, we put a hold on moving in until we were finally married.

Aubrey's dad didn't like the idea of us sleeping in the same bed together until we were; even though we had already slept together once. But I wasn't about to argue with him.

The wedding took place in Aubrey's backyard. Her house was bigger than mine was, and well kept, the backyard was also big enough to fit fifty-plus people.

Ann's mom helped to set everything up, and Travis did the best he could to help too. I did too, I mean, Beau and I did all the heavy lifting.

Rows of white chairs lined the aisle that was sprinkled in white rose pedals. An arch with an arrangement of blue hydrangea, delphinium, and crème roses (yes, I had to know exactly which kind to order), was at the end of the aisle with the preacher standing below it.

Chavo, my best man, stood to my left as I looked down the aisle nervously, then Mike, then Beau.

Ann was Aubrey's maid of honor. A couple of Aubrey's cousins who came down from California for the wedding stood next to her.

The music started and I swallowed the lump in my throat, hoping to God that I didn't cry. I was pretty sure I was going to hold it together. Everyone stood up and the music started.

And then I saw Aubrey standing at the end of the aisle. And that's when my eyes filled with tears and I couldn't help but grin.

She kept her hair down, naturally wavy, like she wore it every day. There was a veil over her face that was held by a small, delicate, diamond crown. Her dress was detailed with lace and fit like a ball gown. She looked like a princess.

Travis was all cleaned up in a tuxedo; Aubrey held onto his arm and they walked down the aisle.

When she finally reached me and the veil was pulled back, I looked into her eyes and the grin stayed on my face. I'm glad she was tearing up too; well, not glad, but it was nice to know I wasn't the only one on the verge of tears.

We went through the ceremony, both of us saying our "I do's."

And when I kissed her, I can tell you honestly, it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Alright, so, the reception wasn't at the fanciest place…but at least I could wear just jeans and a t-shirt. We had hamburgers at the usual burger joint we would eat at after practices. Aubrey didn't mind, and I was finally able to score some free food from David.

Mostly everyone was there. Charlie, some girl he'd found that actually held conversations with me and treated me like I wasn't invisible, Aubrey's family members, and most of the football team.

Aubrey sat on my lap in her tight jeans and Led-Zeppelin t-shirt, and I couldn't wait until we were alone together at last, finally official property of one another.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I chewed on a bite and smiled down at me. The kind of smile that said "I love you." I smiled right back, just as big and goofy, and made her laugh. God, how I love that sound.

It was the happiest day of my life.

….

We lay together on top of the full-sized bed sheets. My dress was on the floor, along with my underwear, and his tux was spread around the room. My dad was nice enough to buy us a hotel room for the night now that we could sleep together—without him killing us.

We were both trying to catch our breath and staring at the ceiling. It wasn't until Don looked over at me that I smiled and turned to look at him.

"You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," he said, proudly.

I blushed and laughed. "Oh you."

"I mean it."

I sat up and looked at the array of clothes before smiling at him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Don sat up and smiled, connecting his lips with mine again. Before I knew it I was lying down once more and he was kneeling over me. I didn't mind—I couldn't get enough either.

He smiled into the kiss, and massaged his hand up my side slowly. I let out a low hum and smiled with him, finally having to pull away slightly to catch a breath. "I love you," he kissed my neck and sucked at my skin, moving toward my shoulder.

I had my eyes closed and I swallowed. "I love you, too."

Don pulled away slightly, bringing his gaze back to mine and our eyes met. "Today's been the happiest day of my life, and I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone different."

I grinned. What he said had almost brought tears to my eyes. I never knew I could love someone as much as I loved him.

* * *

><p><em>Wow you guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrrr. But hey, we're done! To be honest I may just end up writing this whole thing over again, because I kind of modernized it and I dislike that so...but hey, leave your reviews and comments and go check out my other fic I'm working on Waiting on the Sun. Thank you so much for reading, guys. I love you all. <em>


	26. Chapter 26

((I just wanted to let all of you know that I'll be re-writing this story, so it will most likely be taken down and you can look for a new version. Thank you for reading!))


End file.
